Deception and Lies
by mstorimarie
Summary: Seven High School Seniors, Best Friends Forever...Did they have secrets from each other? Of Course Not...Or did they? What happens when temptation and lust cause more secrets...Full Summary Inside!
1. Prologue

**Summary: Seven teenagers know each other their whole lives. As they get older the ones who were closer when they were younger are drifting apart, and the ones that weren't as close when they were younger are getting closer now. The teens don't realize that they've drifted apart a lot until they find they've all been lying to each other. The teens love to party and flirt, but at the end of the night who do they go home with? When the school has trouble and the friends' secrets come out, what's going to happen with the seven teens? What's going to happen the hottest and most popular friends at Tree Hill High?**

* * *

**Got the inspiration for this from "Nothing Like You and I" by beeandsuch. Check it out it's really cool.**

**Thanks to my beta FangedLovers, she's totally awesome.**

**I don't own anything unfortunately…I can only hope and dream.**

* * *

Brooke Davis: Cheerleading Captain; senior class president; the guys in school classify her as "the hottest girl in school"; she loves to flirt and sleep around; she all around just likes to have fun.

Haley James: Cheerleader; she's also a tutor; the football and basketball and even the rest of the school classify her as "the sexiest girl in school"; she, like Brooke, loves to flirt and sleep around but not as much as Brooke.

Jake Jagielski: There really isn't that much known about Jake, he's the quietest one; but he's on the Basketball team; he loves it; he loves to party just like the rest of the gang; he also likes to flirt and on occasion sleep around.

Lucas Roe: He is on the basketball team; he loves to read and write, although not many people know that; He is broody; and girls love that about him; he loves to party and flirt and he also, on occasion, sleeps around.

Peyton Sawyer: She is the one that the gang could all turn to; she is intuitive so she knows most of the time what was happening…or so she thinks; She is on the cheerleading squad but she is nice to everyone; she doesn't want to be mean unless she has to be: boys classify her as "the sweetest girl in school"; she also loves to flirt and, on occasion, sleep around.

Nathan Scott: He is the captain of the basketball team. It is his life outside of his friends of course; his parents Dan and Deb travel the world just like the rest of the gang's; he doesn't mind that's why everyone always stays at his house; he is certainly the ladies man; he loved his parties and to flirt. He was basically the male version of Brooke.

Dean Winchester: Football captain; like Nathan, it was almost his life outside of his friends; well it was when he isn't drinking which is all the time; he is depressed but refuses to admit it; his mom was killed when he was little and his father was charged for her murder so he got the money his parents had in the bank and everything else but he wanted to live in an apartment; everyone thinks he is a player but the gang knew the truth he only flirted a lot and slept around sometimes. He never intentionally played someone.

Prologue

ThirdPOV

We never thought this would happen, the seven of us separating. We figured we would when we got to college but not before. The lies all of us have told, not only to our parents but to our best friends, who we never kept any secrets from. All the pain we've caused each other, all the secrets and indiscretion, we just wanted to have fun our senior year. Well we got our fun, not only did we get that, we messed up the greatest thing any of us have ever had. How stupid can we get? But no matter what's happened we can't bring ourselves to regret doing what we did because they were some of the best secretive times we've ever had.

HaleyPOV

I for one don't know what's going to happen between all of us but I can hope we're going to be all right after some time passes. I just hope we didn't screw up everything we've ever worked for to bring ourselves fun. I just hope we didn't screw ourselves completely over and I hope we didn't screw our friends over.

* * *

**Read and Review please**


	2. Authors Note! Sorry Guys!

**HEY GUYS!!!!! So I know it's been literally like forever since I updated, but I'd like some help in the story kind of like a co-author. If you would like to be the co-author just p.m. or review this chapter. Anyway I have lots of trouble with like conversations and stuff because I don't know what to say. If you have Skype or Windows Live Messenger we could talk on there. I also plan on having lemons later on in the story so if you could help me with those basically just the whole story. LOL!!! Anyway get back to me soon. Please?!?! Oh and thanks for putting up with me. You guys are the best!**


	3. Oh What A Tangled Web We Weave

**Hey Guys! So yeah it's been literally like FOREVER since I've actually updated and I hope you all have decided to stick with me on this messed up tangly web of deceit. It should be fun. So alot has happened since I updated, problems with the family, my papaw died, and just life in general has gotten in the way. Anyway enough about that. Oh yeah and once again this was inspired by Nothing like you and i by beesandsuch, check it out.**

**I got a co-author for this story if she wants to be labeled that, or beta or whatever she claims to be! Anyway I totally recommend ALL of her Stories, She's really awesome. She is...... 22VodkaShots!!! Lol! Thanks again for all the help you did with this chapter! i loved your ideas and help all throughout it! And I know working with you on the rest of the story will be REALLY fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

BPOV

'Argh running late as usually school starts in like a half an hour and I'm not even ready yet Dean is going to kill me if I'm not ready! I bet you my new Vintage Louis Vuitton handbag (and by that I mean saved from mother's throw always) that Nate is all happy because Haley is ready to be picked up. But nope Brooke is still running around deciding what to wear. Sorry I talk to myself sometimes, I'm Brooke by the way, Brooke Davis.

So I guess you're wondering a little about me, well what I can tell you, Mmmm let me think. Well I live an amazing life filled with parties and hot looking guys, I have the greatest bunch of friends that I love so much, I've known them all since we were little and NOTHING is gonna change that. I'm a cheerleader and I can have any guy I want, I'm **not** a slut though, I know that's what you're thinking. Well to some I might be, but I'm **not**

Anyway what else is there to tell you, I'm a bit of a snob, I'm mean to everyone

Okay so don't judge me my friend Haley is the same way and well Peyton tries not to be but she can be worse than me and Haley sometimes. So don't mess with her or us because she gets really defensive of us. Ok I shouldn't but I'm gonna, I need to tell someone, you ready ok here goes so I like this guy. Ok so maybe, I think, I'm in love with him, but no one knows about it so keep it a _secret_. He has got to be the _**hottest**_ guy on this planet. Who you're asking yourself? You'll never know. (Told you I was mean insert _sweet_ smile here)

Well anyway we girls, as in me, Haley and Peyton, always get picked up by one of the guys they take it in turns really. Sometimes we even stay at the guys' houses so they don't have to go come all the way to ours, but I didn't want to stay at Dean's and he didn't want to stay at mine this week so he'll just have to deal with coming to my house every day. Hehe

*DING DONG!*

Ugh there he is! God he's early, oh no I'm still late. Oh well he'll be pissed but he'll get over it that's what best friend are for, Dean's my best friend out of all seven of us, not that the rest aren't, it's just we're closer, each of us is closer to someone then others in the group like for instant Haley and Lucas they like to read and be all smart and stuff so that makes them bond more to each other, then there's Peyton and Jake I don't really know why (Scratches head), but they just are then there's Nathan (Nate for short) and Lucas they're close because of their love for basketball and then there's me and Dean. We're all close though.

"Brooke, Hurry up already"

That's Dean, he's probably prancing around my hallway huffing and puffing,

"Coming"

Ok one more check in the mirror before we leave, God Brooke Davis you've done it again, Prada shirt and jean mini skirt, and Jimmy Choos. I always look cute, duh.

Gotta go, but talk real soon.'

HPOV

'Oh Crap Nate will be here in like any minute and I'm not sure I'm ready yet. Ah okay maybe I am ready, yeah I think so, _maybe_ English, math, art, and History

Yeah I'm ready.

Hey I'm Haley James and well there's not much to tell really I have seven best friends, I like to read and recently only recently I've begun to worry a lot about the future. You see it's our senior year, yeah I know it should be filled with parties and sex and drugs. And it is all of the above, but I can't help but stop and think about what's going to happen after we graduate. You see none of my friends are going to the same college which _means_, and I shudder when I say this, that I won't be seeing them every day of my life.

Anyway let's not get depressed on a Friday, oh yeah it's Friday which means Party Time. See I told you not all depressing and dull over here (waves in hands in air). Anyway, this party should be loads of fun, cause well for one its game night. Which means it's our Dean chance to shine and by that I mean win the game for us. And I know what you're thinking but no he's not my boyfriend, he's one of my very best friends and that's what we do all seven of us, we go and cheer the others on at their games or events.

You know in mentioning that I should tell you I'm single, as are the rest of the group, yeah our last year and not one of has a girlfriend or boyfriend. Maybe college will be different for us (Insert Pursed lips here). Stop thinking about College Hales, it's Friday

So I guess you want to know a little about my friends well what I can tell you, Dean's the oldest but only by three months but he never lets us forget it. Then it's Luke, he's my best friend, then it's Peyton, Nate, then it's Brooke, Jake, and then it's little me.

Yeah I'm the youngest so unfortunately everybody treats me like a baby and I hate it!

Ok so maybe I don't hate it as much as I say I do, but it does suck sometimes.

Hey, can you guys keep a secret, and I mean it's _huge_ but I can't tell anyone else they would freak. Thought you could, ok so there's this guy, who just happens to be the _sexiest_ guy on the face of the earth. Nope not exaggerating here, he really is. And I would love nothing more than to just rip his clothes off and have my naughty way with him. (Daydreams to herself)

But that isn't ever going to happen. Unfortunately, I can see the wheels turning, who is this, you may ask? I'm like gossip girl, I'll never tell.

"Hey Hales!"

That's my ride gotta go'

"Morning Nate" Haley answered sullenly as she headed down the stairs

"Wow, you sound enthusiastic this morning." Nathan laughed.

"Shut up Nate! I was just thinking about college, and it made me really sad. I mean none of us will see each other every day and it sucks."

"I know Hales, but we'll all always be best friends you know that." Nathan leaned into give Haley a hug.

"Yeah I guess I do."

"Ok then! You better perk up now. Cause if you aren't happy and excited tonight for the game, Dean will be mad that you aren't cheering for him." Nathan smirked at her.

"Shut it Nate. And besides Dean has plenty of people to "cheer" for him."

'Urgh, Dean what do I even say about Dean? He is the most confusing guy in this world. Maybe I'll explain that later. I just cannot think about that right now, let's just say, he confuses A LOT of people! Sorry I tend to get sidetrack with things. Ok so now were at school, now I usually love school but not on the days when we get there and there are whores at our table hanging over the guys. Brooke, and Peyton are there, but they're too busy gossiping to really notice anything. There's Dean and Jake too, who are too busy lapping up the attention they are getting. Hmm I wonder where Luke is. Who knows? (Shrugs shoulders)

Anyway I had to physically threaten the hoes to get away or I'd hurt them.

This of course made Dean and Nate laugh at me Big jerks. Anyway now it's time for class, see you guys later.'

NPOV

'Wow another boring day at school. Good thing there's a game tonight even if it's not one I'll be playing in. It's good enough to see Dean doing something that he loves, 'cause that guy has had the worst life out of all of us. I feel bad for him; he always drinks because his life is depressing, man its depressing crap. Anyway I'm really happy school is over for the weekend.

I'm Nate by the way, it's short for Nathan, and I have seven friends, don't wanna sound like a girl but their probably all my best friends. The seven of us are so close we have been closer at times, and further apart at others. But nothing can tear us apart I know that for sure. Wow, I do sound like such a girl! Ahhh! I've been spending way too much time with Haley and Brooke.

Oh s***! It's game time all ready. Hmm who are they playing tonight? Oh yeah the Elk Creek Bears, I hate them all. Damien West is all I have to say, he is straight up a cocky son of a b****! I cannot wait to beat him in basketball this year. Sorry I have a tendency to drabble on about sports drives the girls nuts, sometimes the guys too, not that they would say anything the girls do it for them.

So anyway this game is going amazing! The girls are cheering their hearts out, only for Dean though. Well at least that's the only person Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are cheering for. It's so sad though all the other guys think they actually cheer for them too (laughs to himself)

But they don't they told us all that once. It made all us guys laugh so hard! It's good to know we've got our own set of cheerleaders in corner.

YES! Dean has done it again, touchdown. That boy has mad skills when it comes to football; I wish I could play as good as him, but my game in Basketball, that's where I rule the court.

(Laughing my head off now)

You should see him doing his touchdown dance, that boy cannot and I mean _cannot_ dance. Urgh, the girls are making it worse, their copying him.

Ok so what else can I tell you about me, well you see this girl, she's really fit but she's so out of my league. Yeah I know what you're thinking just go for it, if only it was that possible. YEAH, he did it again; another touchdown only two more minutes left on the clock, God that went by quick.

We're up by three points, "Come on Dean!" Hey I can cheer just as good as the girls can.

"And the winning team is Tree Hill High"

All six of us jump up and down on the bleachers, cheering him on.

Yes! Party! It's at Tim's house. Insert roll eyes here. Ok it's not that I don't like Tim, Tim's okay in small doses. I can deal with him sometimes, and then there are other times I just want to shoot him in the head. Though tonight should be interesting, and of course Dean will be getting the attention that he deserves for scoring the last three touchdowns of the game. Well, basically all the touchdowns of the game. He deserves to celebrate! Told you that boy is crazy on the field.

Wooh it should be interesting night!'

DPOV

'I am **THE** man tonight, Oh yeah! I am on top of the world. I cannot wait to get drunk and have fun with some _lonely_ girl tonight! But of course this girl wouldn't even compare to the girl that I, don't tell anyone or I will kill you, but that I love. I bet your laughing right now; yeah well no one thinks I can fall in love either. But the truth is, I already have.

(Smiles sadly)

But she can never know if she does then it would ruin all of our lives.

Ok, well alright that's probably a bit of an overstatement, but it would make things extremely awkward around everybody.

Oh yeah, and my other secret I drink a lot, more than the gang knows about. But they aren't going to find out because she's getting scared that I'm going to get liver cancer or something, so I'll stop drinking as much for her. I hope she realizes one day that I'm THE ONE she cannot live without.

Well FI-NA-LL-Y!!

PARTY TIME!!! Or ALCOHOL TIME!!!

I should probably watch out for the girls though, don't want to face those stern or worried looks they give me when I'm drinking I did win the game tonight after all so maybe I'll drink a little just to celebrate ya know?

"Hey Dean!"

Ahhh there's my boys, Luke, Nate and Jake

"Dude, did you guys practice that or was that just a coincidence?"

"Shut up, man!"

That's Nate. He doesn't even know my secret.

"Hey guys, where's the girls?"

I really just want to know where she is.

"Ehh, who knows probably with some random guys who are showering them with attention."

And in that moment I wanted to make sure that my girls, well our girls, were never taken advantage of. But then again if you saw me and the guys on their side you most definitely wouldn't even try.

Oh sorry guys I'm Dean, Dean Winchester'

LPOV

'Woooo! Party. I guess I should be excited like the guys, but I just can't be, I mean I cannot stop looking or thinking about her no matter what. I mean seriously.

Well I'll just make sure to put her in the book a lot. Maybe then she would know how I felt.

Hey guys I'm Lucas, Luke for short and well I've been in love with this girl for ages but she doesn't even know I exist. Ok well that's a lie; she does know she just doesn't see me in that way you know. Yeah I know sucks but when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade.

Anyway soon this life style we've all become accustom to will be nothing but a distant memory when we graduate and go off to college. God College, I can't believe that it's nearly over, after all these years of preparing and studying for it, it's finally here.

I just hope my book gets published real soon. What book you're asking yourself, well for some time now I've been writing about a book about different things, I'm not gonna tell you anything else you'll have to buy it and then you will know. I know I'm a tease.

God she's beautiful. Sorry guys it's just, she's so close to me now and I can't think straight. Get back to me later.'

JPOV

'Hey I'm Jake, and well there ain't much to tell you really. I'm nothing like the guys, I'm mostly quiet and shy, I'm not really into parties like the rest are but I come and hang out cause their all here and well……. Ok so I do have one huge secret that could blow up everything I know I like this girl; she is absolutely _**THE**_ most beautiful person on the face of this earth. Trouble is she knows it too. And I'm not the only guy in the room, looking at her either. I just wish I could tell her how I feel about her. Maybe through a song, but I can't do that. Oh yeah there's something I can sing and play guitar. I'm sort of a music freak like my best friend Peyton, she has some wicked albums from all eras, and you should really check them out if you get the chance.

God that's Dean's fourth beer and he's only been here twenty minutes, need to keep my eye on him tonight. Not that I would stop him having fun, I just don't want the girls to see him and get all upset especially Brooke, she always worried about him.

Anyway back to what I was saying yeah, she doesn't even see me most of the time, I mean I'm just her _really good friend_. And that sucks ya know? Well I just hope I'll get the chance to tell her soon, and if not I can settle for watching from afar, I think. I hope anyway.

God Dean, man, slow down.'

PPOV

'Another night of drinking and dancing to some lame ass music, I hate parties! I mean I really do. Ok so you're probably saying to yourself _**WHY ARE YOU THERE THEN**_?

I come because Hales and B. Davis drink themselves into oblivion, and the boys get all over protective over them, which is great don't get me wrong. It just ends up in a fight most times, last time a guy tried to hit on Brooke and she wasn't for it, so the guys, and by that I mean Nate and Dean, took him outside and taught him a lesson. Needless to say the guy doesn't stay in Tree Hill anymore. I don't do much at these parties, except mingle while the boys keep an eye on Haley and Brooke. Oh yeah the one other thing I do at parties and well all the time…I watch him and make sure he isn't with all kinds of whores.

I mean I worry who knows what kind of diseases they have.

Ok so I have my own little secrets that if the gang found out about would freak out on me, maybe even kill me, ok I'm being dramatic but there would be a big blow up about whose fault it was. So this other thing I do at these parties is Coke. Yeah I'm dumbass, but it helps me chill out. I've been snorting Coke for a while not a lot but sometimes, the gangs never noticed though thankfully. Oh and my other secret

I have Breast Cancer. Oh I can see that shocked look on your face, but no one knows so don't tell. I will tell them at some point, it's just we've got so much going on I don't won't to worry them, or him for that matter. I really just don't want them to be weird round me and trust me they would be at first. But yeah I'll tell them soon, because who knows how long it'll be before…well I'm not going to go into that. I'm just going to enjoy my time with the gang and most of all him.

Have I mentioned he is _GORGEOUS_, and yeah I'm watching him now.

Okay so I don't watch just so I can make sure he doesn't get diseases I also watch because I like him **A LOT**. But no one knows. Not even Brooke, Haley, Nate, Dean, Luke, or Jake. **NO ONE**!

But ya see that's ok too, because they all have their secrets too. I mean I'm not stupid I notice things about people, especially my six best friends. I'm not naïve, so I know who they like because when you sit on the sidelines you can see who glances over at others the most and who protects who the most. So really it's all a matter of time before they figure out who they like, and who likes them back, and then soon they'll realize the world won't fall apart because they LOVE each other….

AND I HOPE THEY DO IT, WHOOPS I MEAN FIGURE IT OUT SOON. (Insert _sweet innocent_ smile here)'

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?!?!**


	4. SO IT BEGINS

**HEY GUYS I REALLY REALLY REALLY NEED YOU TO READ THIS! oKAY SO IN THE FIRST COUPLE OF LINES 22VODKASHOTS AND I AGREED ON A NAME FOR TE GROUP OF TEENS, BUT WE DON'T LIKE THE NAME WE NAMED THEM "THE SEVEN" BUT WE NEED YOU GUYS TO COME UP WITH A BETTER NAME FOR THEM! LOL. SO COULD YOU PLEASE?!?! OKAY AND I DON'T HAVE A REGULAR UPDATING SCHEDULE I MEAN I'M IN COLLEGE AND IT DEPENDS ON HOW MUCH HOMEWORK THEY GIVE ME EACH DAY, AND THAT DETERMINES WHEN I HAVE TIME TO WRITE. BUT IT'LL BE FAST I PROMISE, WELL AT LEAST I HOPE. BECAUSE 22VODKASHOTS AND I ARE REALLY EXCITED TO GET FURTHER INTO THE STORY, TO WHEN THE DRAMA BEGINS, BECAUSE THERE'S ALOT. LOL. AND BY THE WAY DOES ANYONE LIVE IN THE MIDWEST (OF THE U.S.) WHERE WE JUST GOT ALL THAT SNOW, THERE'S A BUTTLOAD OF SNOW IT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES! LOL**

**ANYWAY I HAVE AN AMAZING CO-AUTHOR NAMED 22VODKASHOTS, SHE IS SO THE ROBIN TO MY BATMAN, AND I LOVE WORKING WITH HER SHE'S AWESOME. SHE'S GOT SOME AWESOME STORIES, THAT I SHOULD PROBABLY LET HER WRITE BUT I'M SELFISH SO SHE HASN'T BEEN UPDATING THOSE AS MUCH. LOL. BUT SHE'S SUPER FUN TO WORK WITH. **

**ANYWAY DONE WITH THIS HUGE AUTHOR'S NOTE NOW.**

**22VODKASHOTS AND I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT FOR ALL THE DRAMA WE'RE GOING TO BE PUTTING THE CHARACTERS THROUGH.**

* * *

Chapter Two

**Third POV**

Each member of "The Seven" as the other students of Tree Hill called them woke up with crazy headaches all thanks to the INSANE amounts of alcohol they ingested at the party the night before.

Dean was upset with himself because of all the alcohol he took in, when he promised himself he wouldn't because of _her. _Too late now though and from the looks of things last night she took in just as much as he did.

*RING RING*

"What idiot would be calling at this time in the morning? Ugh!"

"Hello?"

"Hey man the gang's meeting at Karen's for breakfast, err, lunch, whatever, just meet us in twenty."

**Twenty Minutes Later the gang is at Karen's Diner**

"That party was AMAZING last night right guys?" the gang just rolled their eyes, Dean held his head.

"Whoa keep it down Brookie, my head feels like it's going to go bang," Dean whimpered, as Peyton laughed at him. "What so funny glasses?" He was referring to the fact that she had donned a pair of dark sunglasses to hide her blood shot eyes.

"Nothing" she mumbled taking a sip of the coffee, Jake give her, Nathan looked at Brooke who was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"How are you so fucking hyper right now Brooke," Nathan asked narrowing his eyes at her, Haley chirped in "'Cause she still drunk," she smiled sweetly at Brooke, who give her a look.

"Whatever, you're just jealous because I had more fun at the party last night then you did?" Haley pulled a face while the Jake and Lucas laughed.

"I don't think I can take this, this early," Dean mumbled to Nate who nodded in agreement.

"Umm no I had more fun last night, Brooke." Haley shot back ignoring the guys, Peyton shook her head and then cringed slightly.

"Oh whatever Haley, I met and had sex with an AWESOMELY hot, SEXY guy last night, so HA!"

All four guys raised their eyebrows, as Peyton pulled her sunglasses down a bit.

"No Brooke the guy I slept with was MUCH, MUCH SEXIER THAN YOURS! Duh! Geez he was AMAZING! He knew exactly what to do."

Ok now they had all their attentions as they stood up to face each other.

"Whatever Haley maybe you met him last night, when he past you for me" Brooke smirked at her, Haley was dumbstruck.

"Ok fine count of three ready?" Everyone knew what they were going to do, count down then yell the name out to see who got the better reaction

"Yeah" Brooke answered.

"One" Haley started.

"Two" Brooke continued.

"Three" The rest of them shouted.

"DAMIEN WEST!!!" They said at the same time.

Every one of them shared looks before bursting out laughing at the thought.

"WHAT?" Again same time, while "HE'S MINE!" They turned to face the guys, Peyton wrapped a arm over Haley's shoulder.

"So who was first?" she smirked when Brooke and Haley glared at her.

"_He_ played us that ASS!"

"Oh yeah, he played us good," The girls looked at the guys, who just stared at them.

"What?" All four said at the same time, Brooke and Haley smiled as they both thought of the same thing.

"We're going to play him like he played us," Brooke started.

"Only we have something he didn't," the guys furrowed their brows.

"Four best friends," Brooke, Peyton and Haley laughed as the guys smiled at what they meant. After the exchange of looks, they all jumped again when Brooke shouted out loud,

"OMG, did you guys see how bad Tim failed to do anything at the party?"

"Seriously Brooke!" Dean shouted at her, she flashed him a sweet innocent smile, Haley almost jumped out of her chair making Lucas jump awake.

"Or how about how Erica Marsh should learn to hold her alcohol?"

"WHAT?!?!" They all shouted at Haley.

"Oh you guys didn't hear? HAHA. Funny story Erica got SOOO drunk last night, then fell into the hot tub and tried to drink it because she thought it was alcohol. The girl was SOOO out of it last night."

"That girl cracks me up" Jake laughed to himself.

"Didn't she use to fancy Jake or was it Nate?" Peyton asked, and received looks from both boys.

"It was Dean, remember she went to every game cheered him on and then snuck in to the boys changing rooms to see him naked, only instead she found the coach," Brooke answered taking a sip of her coffee.

Dean, Nathan, Jake and Lucas laughed at the memory.

"Good times," Dean laughed forgetting about his headache, the girls were laughing too until Tree Hill's biggest slut walked right up to their table, pushing her way past Brooke to stand in front of Jake

"Hey Jakey, I had lots and lots of fun last night! Didn't you?" The girls leaned round to give Jake a look; he smiled up at her ignoring the looks and laughing from the guys

"Hey Nikki, yeah I did have lots of fun. It was great getting to know you." When Jake said this, the three girls looked at each other with questioning gazes then looked at Jake again, with the same expression on their faces.

"Well, well, well Jake. You spent time with _her_? Why?" Brooke begin, making Nikki glare at her, Peyton and Haley glared right back.

The guys held their laughter, they knew the girls where protective of them as they were of them, but it was always funny for the guys to see the girls interrogate potentials.

"Because Brooke, she's really nice once you get to know her." Jake shot back forget Nikki was standing there.

"Whatever _Jakey_, I'm done girls can I interest you in some shopping?" Nikki rolled her eyes.

"Of course! Duh! I love shopping!"

"Yay, so Haley is in what about you P. Sawyer?"

"Yeah I guess so." Peyton shrug anything to get away from Nikki.

"Wait guys don't forget about the party tonight!" Lucas added, watching them leave.

"Great another all nighter," Nathan laughed "Can I interest you guys in some basketball?" Dean nodded followed by Jake and Lucas.

"And the party tomorrow night!" Lucas added again, all six turned to face him, Nikki included.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you like an events planner?" Haley laughed at him.

"No I was just remembering you," he sulked as they laughed and left the guys to their slut of a friend.

"Ok we won't forget that is Lucas" Peyton smiled.

"Later guys! Hoe!" Peyton bumped her as she left making Nikki stumble slightly "Oops my bad" Peyton smirked leaving.

"Bitches! God how do you _even _hang out with them, they are sooo rude." The guys gave her and Jake look, ok so the girls weren't all that friendly but they were by no means bitches, well no to the guys anyway.

"No they aren't Nikki, they're looking out for their friend," said Luke.

"Oh well it doesn't mean I have to like them." She answered him dryly, "So are you going to invite me tonight or what Jakey," she smiled sweetly while the guys leaned forward for the answer, Jake swallowed down hard.

"Sure."

"Oh bitch fight," Nathan whispered to Dean who sniggered.

**The Party **

Peyton watched as Dean and Nate done belly shots off Bevin Prince's stomach.

"Hey hot stuff" Peyton turned to find Marvin McFadden hitting on her, she laughed Marvin known as Mouth to them was an alright guy, he had a crush on Brooke, Peyton remember her making him a valentine card once and was sure that what started it off.

"Hey mouth, so how much you had?" she eyed the empty cup, he looked down smirking at her.

"A lot," she eyed him.

"You know you don't have to pretend in front of me, there's nothing cool about getting drunk," he looked down sheepishly.

"Ok so I've only had one, but I feel really drunk," Peyton smiled.

"Why don't you go get some air and then come back join the fun." he nodded, Peyton was the mother of their group and even though Mouth wasn't part of the group he always helped them out with hall passes and get out of class slips.

So the least she could do was help him out.

Lucas tapped her shoulder as he watched Mouth leave, "Ok quiet one what's wrong with you?" he slurred at her.

"Nothing I'm just not in the party mood tonight that's all," she smiled at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy, now go have fun while I go check on the girls," she laughed as she left him standing there; Lucas frowned as he watched her leave.

Jake took a deep breath, tonight would be fun. **NOT!**

Pushing open the door, he waltzed in like he owned the place, catching Nathan and Dean's in the kitchen with a topless Bevin doing belly shots.

"Ok glad to see you guys don't have a problem with sharing," He smirked as Nate and Dean laughed.

"So where's Nikki?" Lucas asked as he came into the kitchen pulling himself up onto the counter beside Jake.

"She's coming," he mused over the words.

"Have you told the girls yet?" Dean asked taking a drink of his beer.

"No but she's always at these parties," he defended himself.

"Yeah but this _is_ one of Brooke's private parties, you know cheerleaders," Nathan nodded to Bevin who giggled, "Jocks" Dean tipped his beer, "Basketball stars," Nathan and Lucas smiled proudly, it was then Sarah Blake, the new hot cheerleader walked by catching all their attentions.

"And freaking hot girls; hey sweetheart wait up" Nathan smiled as he headed towards her.

The other three shook their heads.

"Hey Jakey, you kinda of took off there," Lucas smirked at Dean who laughed at him.

"Hey boys so what do you think," she twirled in her outfit.

"Very nice," Dean pursed his lips as Lucas took a big gulp to keep from saying anything.

"Hey, sweetie why don't we go get drinks."

"Yeah."

Dean and Lucas watched them leave with one more glare from Jake; they gave him the thumbs up before heading to find the girls and Nate.

Haley was having a blast talking to some random hot guys from the basketball team.

"Ok we have a problem," Peyton whispered coming up behind her, Haley frowned when Peyton pointed but followed her finger to see what she meant.

"He didn't."

"Oh but he did," Peyton stood up right crossing her arms.

"Where's Brooke?" Haley asked suddenly aware that the brunette was nowhere to be found, Peyton and Haley searched endlessly for the brunette but instead found Nathan with his tongue down Sarah Blake, just as they were about to say something, raised voices could be heard from the living room.

"Uh oh," Peyton said, Nathan pulled back from Sarah.

"Is that Brooke?" Nathan asked, all three exchanged glances as they run to the living room pushing their way past the crowds to find Dean, Lucas and Jake standing up front with beer and chips in the hands watching.

"You weren't invited slut," Brooke shouted at the other brunette.

"Jakey invited me" she answered smugly.

"His name is JAKE, not _Jakey_!_" _Brooke shouted.

"He answers to it, " She smiled at Jake who smiled and looked away before Brooke caught him, Brooke turned to Jake, who just shrugged at his friend.

"Whatever" Brooke spit out and walked away leaving Nikki smiling at her.

"BROOKE!!" Jake shouted after her, following her out the others gave Haley a look to follow too.

"Jake!" She ran after him to try and clam the situation down.

After the somewhat shouting match the party went back to normal the guys were busy going between girls, including Jake when Nikki wasn't wrapped round his neck.

The girls were busy bitching about the new addition to Jake's life while hitting on random guys passing them.

It was then, and only then, did they notice none other than Damien West waltz in with blonde cheerleader Ruby Stark.

"Hey girls," the bubbly blonde smiled as she pasted them, Damien smiled smugly at the three as he pasted with his arm draped over her.

"Oh it's so on," Haley went to find the guys, she found Lucas standing talking to Bevin.

"He's here," she nodded her head to the corner of the room before leaving letting the guys make their move.

Now the last thing the guys wanted was to get caught for fighting 'cause heaven knows they don't need that on their already long rap sheets, while Nathan and Dean don't anyway. They waited till he was alone and then cornered him outside.

Jake and Nate wrapped an arm round him as they led him outside laughing about the last party like they were friends, the girls kept an eye on things inside. Dean and Lucas waited outside for them rather impatiently; they wanted to beat the dude up.

"Yeah, last party was off the chain, man."

"So we hear you hooked up with Haley?" Nathan asked smiling at him, they watched Damien face turn white, he half smiled not sure what was going on.

"Yeah she's cool, I really like her," He lied.

"That's good to hear" Jake said squeezing his shoulder a little more tightly

"Uh I thought he hooked up with Brooke?" Dean's voice could be heard behind him, he glance behind and smiled.

"Hey man," now the rest of the gang were tough but Dean was the one to watch out, "We talked and hit it off by no means did do both."

"That's funny cause Brooke and Haley said."

"Your gonna believe two chicks?" Damien asked looking directly at Lucas who just nodded, Nathan stepped up behind him.

"Two chicks who happened to be our best friends."

"So yeah I believe we are," Jake closed the gap as the others did so he could move, Damien was freaking out, trying but failing to come with any excuse to get out of this situation.

He turned to Dean who was smiling, and then his fist collided with Damien face. The fight didn't last long simply because well Damien didn't fight back to scared Lucas and Jake held Dean back while Nathan bent down to face him.

"So here's the deal West, you** STAY** away from our girls, you don't look at them, breath the same air as them or we'll let Dean finish you off." Damien just nodded. "Good, ok guys I think another round of belly shots is in order," The guys smiled at him.

"Sarah, Bevin, Ruby!" Nate shouted heading back to the house followed by the other three.

**Monday Morning**

The parties had all blurred into one over the weekend, so it was no surprise that come Monday morning nobody was willing to get up.

"Urgh, Dean, man get off me!" Peyton pushed at Dean, for some strange reason Dean and Peyton were all in the same bed, fully clothed.

"What?" he rolled off the bed hitting the floor hard "Why am I here" he looked around "Where is here?" he asked looking up at her.

"My bedroom," she laughed, he frowned as he looked around.

"Oh yeah he lay back down on the floor," until something crashed in the bathroom.

"What was that?" Peyton asked jumping down beside him.

"Stay here" Dean stood and opened the door, to find none other than Nathan hanging over the bath sink.

"Hey bro couldn't give us a hand could you?" Dean and Peyton let out a laugh he had spelt in the bath all night.

"I wonder what the rest got up to." Peyton laughed as she watched Dean try to pull Nathan up.

When the three got to school they saw that Brooke and Haley looked like they hadn't been out at all, their hair was done newly applied makeup and fresh clothes, if it hadn't been for the sullen looks or dark glasses that adorned their faces.

Jake and Lucas sat talking over old basket ball games and football games, no mentioned Damien West and none of the girls dared asked what happened last night.

"Hey my lovely friends," Peyton swung her bag on the table.

"Your way to cheery P. Sawyer," Haley rubbed her temples; Dean came up behind her and tapped her shoulders.

"Uh the baby ill?" he laughed as he massaged her shoulders.

"I'm suffering trust me but I had the best morning," all four looked at her, she smiled down at them "I woke up with not one but two guys" Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Really who?" Brooke shades fall off her face as she got all excited about this new batch of information.

"Nathan and Dean," Dean let out a laugh as the rest pulled.

"Awe you spelt with Nate and Dean?" Lucas said as if it was a bad thing.

"Who spelt with Nathan and Dean?" Nate asked just joining the conversation.

"Peyton," Jake answered for him, making Nate laugh.

"No see after we left the party we decide to go to Dean's you know finish the night off, but somehow ended up in P's Bath tub while Dean ended up on the floor."

"Hey I was in the bed, until Blondie here kicked me out."

"You should have seen you face; 'Where am I?" She mocked him, making Dean pull a face at her.

"Thank god for that, for a second I thought you guys were into to each other," Jake and Haley shared a look.

"UH NO," they all exclaimed together.

Brooke laughed, "Ok chill, just asking," Dean wrapped an arm round his best friend.

"Awe Brookie you not so well today," he mocked her with a her a petted lip, she pushed his face away making him laugh.

The bell rung making all seven groan.

Monday was the worst day ever, the gang passed each other in the halls and nodded as they went to their next class, it felt like it was never going to end.

At lunch they had no energy to even bother with the guys and girls that swarmed round their table trying to hit on them or be their friend and the girls certainly didn't have the energy when Nikki came over and made herself comfy at their table.

Haley was glad school was over she was waiting on the rest at their table so they could say bye to each other.

Peyton came bouncing over smiling, "What's up with you Hales?"

"Just tried, how come your still so bubbly," Peyton just shrugged, Haley eyed her.

"Hey guys ready?" Lucas and Nate came up behind them, making Haley forget about Peyton.

"Yeah" they both answered.

Jake, Dean and Brooke came out arguing over something, "You can't honestly tell me that you're cool with Nikki hanging around us."

"Brooke it's his life, not mine I can deal with it if he can," Dean defended himself.

"Whatever," Brooke answered. "Hurry Luke I got things to do."

"Brooke please try to be nice to her for me," Jake smiled at his best friend.

"Jake I'll make no such promises but I can promise you this she steps outline I will kill her," Brooke smiled sweetly at him.

"Ok fine, Hales lets go," Jake started heading towards his car. "Bye guys" He shouted as they all headed in different directions.

The drive home had been filled with silence, Jake was in a somewhat funny mood because of Brooke.

"So see you tomorrow," Haley smiled at him, dragging his attention to the fact she was there.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," he smiled at her, before pulling her into a hug, "Hales about today."

"Yeah," she furrowed her brow.

"What do you think of Nikki hanging round the group, you know your opinion means more to me?" She smiled at him.

"Do you like her?"

"I guess so," he answered unsurely.

"Look J, if you like her then great but Brooke and the rest of us girls will probably kill her if she hurts you," Jake smiled he knew that "If you're just using her then fine, but don't flaunt it under Brooke's nose so much you know how she gets about things like that" Jake nodded.

"You're a good friend Hales," they shared another hug. "Ok so I better go," he pulled back, Haley frowned.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Peachy," he smiled at her. "Now go before I have to kick your butt off my seat," he laughed at her, as she got out.

**Friday Morning**

The days blurred into the other, and before the gang knew it was Friday again and that meant more parties, only this party was at Tric so it would be filled with lots of potentials for each. Jake had been acting strangely towards Haley and Brooke all week; Nikki had been spending more and more time with the group and with Jake. And when the guys even started to voice their opinions Jake just shrugged.

Haley watched for Jake car and smiled when he pulled up running out to meet him.

"Hey buddy," she laughed. "So what we listening to?" she turned up the song and smiled, "I love this song!"

"I know you do," He smiled at her, and then turned back to the road. Haley could see the wheels turning in Jake's head.

"Hey so you wanna talk about?"

"Talk about what?"

"What's making you look like you're about to explode" She laughed

"It's nothing."

"Ok fine whatever," she went back to dancing and singing along with the song, Jake bit his lip and pulled the car over.

"Hey what you doing?" she shouted as he got out. "Ok random move genius what is the matter."

"Everything," she furrowed her brows, "Brooke, _you_."

"What about me?"

"Hales, I can't keep pretending anymore." She was getting nervous now.

"Pretending what?" She smiled to hide it, he knew she knew but if she wanted him to say find he would.

"What happened that night?"

"Jake," her voice held a warning tone. "We agreed it was a mistake we moved on."

"No you moved on, I stayed stuck there wishing, hoping," She hung her head, she couldn't look at him.

"Jake we promised we wouldn't, the guys would freak out if they knew, Brooke would freak out big time."

"I don't care Hales." He stood to meet her face to face making her face him.

"Why are you bringing this up now?" She asked confused, with a deep breath he pursed his lips thinking.

"I need to know how you feel," her eyes widened at him.

"Feel?" Her voice was shaky.

"If you see me in a whole other light other than your best friend."

"Jake," she started and paused when he kissed her, she pulled back from him making the realization hit him hard "I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way."

With a simple nod he got back in the car, Haley bit her lip wanting to cry, but instead just got back in the car going over and over in her mind what had brought this on.

Before she could fill the silence he turned up the radio and drove onwards to school.

All Haley knew was she had to be on her game when it came to Jake, she didn't want _him_ to find out about what happened that night, and she certainly didn't want the gang to know.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! AND TELL ME A NAME FOR THE GANG! **


	5. Dazed and Confused

**HEY GUYS! WHAT'S UP? YEAH YEAH I KNOW WHAT THE CRAP WE JUST UPDATED LIKE YESTERDAY OR SOMETHING! ANYWAY LIKE I SAID I HAVE A BUTTLOAD OF SNOW, SO IT WORKS OUT PERFECTLY FOR THE STORY! LOL. BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE HOW YOU GUYS REACT TO THIS CHAPTER IT SHOULD BE FUN! AND BY THE WAY JUST SO YOU KNOW THE DRAMA REALLY STARTED LAST CHAPTER BUT IT GETS MORE IN DEPTH THIS CHAPTER, LIKE ALOT! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!**

**MANDI AND I WORKED HARD ON IT! AND WE'RE COMING UP WITH TONS OF NEW IDEAS FOR IT. LOL. WELL FOR LATER IN IT. BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! AND BY THE WAY MANDI IS THE ROBIN TO MY BATMAN. SHE'S AWESOME GO READ HER STORIES NEVER BE THE SAME AND ROAD TO NOWHERE AS SOON AS YOU GET DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER OK? **

**DISCLAIMER: YEAH MANDI AND I DON'T OWN ANDYTHING AND WE'RE VERY UPSET ABOUT THAT. WE SO WANT TO OWN DEAN, BUT APPARENTLY WE CAN'T IT DEPRESSES US. ANYWAY WE DON'T OWN!**

* * *

Chapter Three

HPOV

How could he do this to me, I mean we talked about this, it was a mistake and we should never mention it again. Urgh stupid jackass. I mean why? Really? Why would he even bring that up right now? Oh wait I know why he would because he wanted to know if he had a reason to go out with that stupid bitch. What? She is. I mean I hate her, but not because Jake likes her I just don't like her, she's a whore. She'll just end up hurting Jake then I'll hate her even more.

Anyway I really don't wanna be here, it's just I don't know what to think or do anymore, it's just weird. And Nate keeps giving me these strange looks, when we pass each other in the hall, like he knows something's wrong but he doesn't know what. Oh well I guess though.

I just don't know how Jake could bring that up right now. He hasn't said anything about it for a few months, well since we slept together and that was a few months ago. I just don't know why, I know it's the sluts fault but he usually wouldn't be the one to put me in a daze.

I just can't believe this.

Oh wow its lunch already. I guess Nate really does know something is wrong but he hasn't said anything about it yet, so I won't say anything to him about it yet either. Oh well no sense in worrying about whether Nate knows something or not.

Shit, here comes Jake. Just looking at him now reminds me about what he wants to tell the gang, I think it's wrong to want to tell them. It was a big mistake and I never meant for him to like me afterwards I thought he knew it was simply for a release. But I guess not. Or at least he didn't see it that way.

Shit Nate stop giving me looks. I hear people talking but I just don't care what their saying.

SNAP! SNAP!

"WHAT?!?!"

"I said are you ready for the party at Tric tonight? God Haley whats up with you today? Ya know what it doesn't matter. You're probably fine."

"Well thanks for your concern there Brooke." So I just spaced out again, only this time while I was looking at Jake, I mean it's like he doesn't even care that he could ruin our lives by telling everyone that we slept together.

"Haley come on let's go, we've got class."

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem."

"I'll see ya later, Hales."

"See ya."

Geez I haven't been paying attention in class all day, and I won't start this class either. I just can't stop thinking about what would happen if Jake told everybody. They would all be super pissed.

Wow, it's the end of school already. I really don't want to ride home with him, it'll just be awkward, and you know every time you don't want to be somewhere, the time you have to be in that place goes by sooo slow.

"Haley lets go NOW!" And that was all that was said for the twenty minutes it took to get to my house.

"I'll see you tonight then."

"Yeah, whatever."

Ok so here we all are at Tric I'm here in body, but I just really don't want to be here right now. I want to go home and crawl in bed. I just don't want to be here.

Uh oh here comes Nathan, of course. Because we've been here an hour and a half and I'm still drinking the drink they got me when we first arrived. He must have noticed that, and the fact that I'm ignoring all the guys who are flirting with me. He keeps giving me looks tonight though, it's aggravating me.

"Hey Hales."

"Hey Nate."

"So can I ask you a question?"

"Ummm sure?"

"Okay, what's up with you today, you seem really out of it?"

"Why would you say I was out of it?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you weren't yourself at school today, you seemed like you were in your own little world. You've barely touched that drink you got an hour and a half ago. And last but not least you aren't flirting or even attempting to look like you're enjoying yourself tonight. So I'll ask you again, what is up with you today?"

"Nate I, ummmm…"

"Don't try to avoid the question Hales, you and I are staying right here in this booth until you answer my question. Ok? K good."

"Fine Nate geez, I just don't feel all that great, in fact I feel really sick, so I think I'm just going to go home, so I'll see ya later. Tell everyone I'm sorry I didn't stay longer."

"Wait Hales, do you want me to take you home?"

"No I'm fine maybe the night air will help me. So I'll see ya later."

**JPOV**

I watched as she left the club. I was fucking stupid for thinking she would ever see me as anything other than her best friend. But when you love someone you can't help it. You know that they're right for you, but they don't, or at least you think they're right for you.

She's just so beautiful; I tried to ignore her all day. But I can't help but think that her being dazed out all day was my fault. I just love her so much, and who cares what the gang would have said I don't. Ok I kinda care, but for Haley I wouldn't care, or that's what I keep telling myself. I told her I couldn't keep that secret anymore but she was so worried, that I will keep it just for her though.

But she doesn't feel the same way, how could she not? I mean didn't she feel like we were meant to be together while we were having sex I know I did. But I guess she didn't.

Shit. Here comes Brooke and judging by the look she's giving me she knows something's wrong. How can I answer her questions? Lie! That sounds great!

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey Brooke."

"What's up with you today? Because you are no fun at all."

"Brooke I just don't want to talk about it okay?" He gives her the Brooke please shut up look.

**BPOV**

"Ok, ok I get. But listen I'm really sorry about the whole Nikki thing; I just don't want her to hurt you. I really am sorry, can you forgive me please? It would mean the world to me Jake." Okay so I'm not really that sorry but I'll try for Jake, I'm just gonna go threaten, whoops I mean talk to the whore, shit I mean Nikki.

"Yeah, sure Brooke of course."

"Ok then! Perk up please? And enjoy the rest of the party."

"Ok I'll try, Brooke."

"Ok that's all I'm asking of you. Later!"

"Later!" Where is she? Oh there she is!

"Hey Nikki. Can we talk for a second?"

"I guess. What do you want Brooke?"

"I guess I deserve that. Look Jake is one of my best friends and I can't stand to see him get hurt. So what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry about being such a bitch before, but if you hurt Jake I swear on all my Prada clothes that the girls and I WILL kill you. Got it?"

Yeah I got it. But just so you know Brooke I wouldn't hurt him."

"Ok you better not, or I'll fulfill my promise. Anyway I gotta go so I'll see ya later!"

**Third POV**

Nate, Dean and Lucas were bored it was the same girls, same guys, same topic of conversations, same music.

"Dude this sucks!" Dean moaned for like the fourth time that night.

"I know but what can we do?" Nate asked taking a sip of beer as he watched Lucas cue up.

"We could play for money?" Lucas added after knocking half the pool balls into the pockets.

"No thanks," Dean answered knowing he would loss big time, playing Luke.

"Yeah I'm with Dean, you cheat," Nate added, Lucas just laughed.

"Well what then?" Lucas stood up straight; the smile that crossed Dean's face was one that scared them.

"Dude whatever your thinking about count me out," Lucas said, anything with that smile was not good.

"How much you had to drink tonight Nate?" Nathan furrowed his brow.

"Two maybe three, why?"

"Luke what about you?"

"Same three," Lucas and Nathan shared a worried look.

"Well my friends, I think we got ourselves a little competition," Still the same vacant expression on the guys faces made him laugh. "Let's see who can drink the most."

"God we must be bored," Lucas smirked.

"You got yourself a competition, Luke," he pursed his lips carefully eyeing them.

"Ok I'm in."

"Owen set them up, four to start with boys?" They both nodded.

"Four off what?"

"Your strongest drink," Dean dropped the money on the bar smiling, Owen just shook his head

"This my friends can only end badly," He smiled lining up the glasses in front of them.

"Ok so after three go," Dean stated.

"Ready," Dean started the other nodded.

"One," Nate began.

"Two," Lucas added.

"Three Bottom up boys." Dean smiled lifting his glass and downing it one.

So this went on for about an hour and half, and yeah Lucas was pretty much gone with it, Nate and Dean matched each other every round.

"What are you idiots doing?" Brooke asked coming up behind them, Lucas turned to fast and fell making Dean, Nate and Owen laugh.

"Drinking," Dean smirked at her.

"You're always drunk," she smiled back when he stuck his tongue out. "Any of you guys seen P. Sawyer?"

"Yes," Lucas said but was shaking his head no.

"She was standing right there," Dean frowned when he noticed she wasn't near the DJ booth. "That's weird, she was over there like two seconds ago," He stood up straight searching.

"Can you guys help me find her, _cause_ Haley went home, and Jake's spending time with Nikki," she grimaced the last part, "and I really don't want to be a part of the AA group anytime soon," She smiled at them.

They all stood, well the guys stumbled about in their search while Brooke laughed at them.

**Mystery POV 1**

I walked around trying to find Peyton where in the world could she have gone, she was here just a few minutes ago, seriously like a half ago. Now nobody can find her. This hasn't happened before usually we know exactly where she is. Normally I would say she went to the bathroom, but who goes to the bathroom for a half hour? Geez.

I cannot find her, I'll check in the back one more time, before going and finding the guys and seeing if they've found her.

Hmmm, I hear laughing a lot of laughing.

"Oh my God Chris, that's hilarious." Yeah I'm going in there right now!

"Who's there?" Then she started giggling uncontrollably.

"Peyt, what's wrong with you?"

"HAHA, nothing, I am PERFECT."

"Yeah she's perfect, can't you tell."

"Chris, you're fucking amazing, give me some more please? I need more."

"Peyt, what the fuck? Is that Coke?"

"Yeah, have you ever had coke it's fucking awesome! It makes you feel wonder, wonder, WONDERFUL!!!"

"Dude, just calm down, I do it all the time, and lately she has been too."

"YOU! YOU GOT HER INTO THIS. YOU BASTARD!" I pulled back my fist and next thing I know he's on the floor with his nose bleeding maybe that was the _coke_! I cannot believe this! I had to turn and walk away before I did something I would regret.

I walked outside. How could she do that, that's so stupid I mean seriously coke? I know I do a lot of stupid things but I'd never do coke.

Next thing I knEw there stands Peyton.

"Look, I'm sorry I know it's stupid, I just I can't stop."

"Yes you can Peyt. Have you even tried?"

"Not really, but it makes me feel better."

"I don't care it worries me, that you're doing this."

"I already said I was sorry, what else do you want me to say?"

"How about this I'll help you quit whenever you feel the need to go snort a line or two. Come find me and we'll work through together."

"Do you promise? Anytime anywhere, I can come find you, and you'll help me?"

"I promise, now come over here and give me a hug."

**Mystery POV 2**

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I cannot believe what I'm seeing they like each other I know it. Talking in private closely. Hugging passionately like they were in love, no best friends I know hug like that. Who the fuck do they think they are to keep something like this hidden from us? They're going to ruin our group of friends I just know it.

I'm going to go tell everyone that they like each other, and it'll be all over school on Monday, and they'll have hell to pay when they encounter the rest of the gang. God how could they even do this. I hate this, but oh well.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! AND AFTER THAT GO READ MANDI'S STORIES NOW!!! LOL**


	6. Undisclosed Desires

****

Hey guys! I know three updates, three days in a row? Yeah Mandi and I are awesome. LOL. And we're humble too, can't you tell? LOL. Anyway, there is a reason this story is rated M, and that starts in this chapter. There is a lemon that Mandi wrote and it's awesome! And she fixed the fight scenes too, LOL. Anyway we'll start the next chapter soon, I promise. LOL. Anyway we hope you enjoy this chapter! LOL.

Mandi is my amazingly awesome coauthor. If you hadn't already gotten that by now. And go read heer stories if you haven't already. She's my robin to my batman.

Disclaimor: We don't own anything, just Dean, well crap we don't even own him. Sad day :(

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

**Third POV**

**Monday Morning **

Dean pulled up at Peyton's. Opening the door he let himself in, something all the gang did since Peyton's dad was never home.

"Hey P, you ready yet?"

Yeah just a sec," she called back down to him

"Cool," Dean headed to the fridge, "P, I'm stealing something to eat and drink."

"Help yourself." He laughed. When she came bouncing down the stairs, Dean gave her a funny look.

"What?" she asked him nervously.

"How you feeling?" he raised an eyebrow at her, she smiled nervously at him.

"Good."

"Have you taken anything this morning?" it was more and accusation then a question, she furrowed her brows, pulling herself up on the counter next to him.

"No, but doesn't mean I didn't think about it," she smiled sadly at him, "It's going to be ok Dean, I won't do it again I promise." He narrowed his eyes at her, he knew she would fight but the truth was he was waiting on her caving in to see just how far her road to destruction went.

"Ok fine, I believe you," feeling the need to reassure her, he turned to face her straight on. "Remember anytime, anyplace I'm yours whenever you need me, ok?" She just smiled and nodded at him, but before she could get all sloppy he changed the subject.

"Ok we better go or we'll be late, and I can't be late again," Dean laughed giving her a hand down off the counter.

Chase Collins came rushing past them, Dean pulled Peyton back from getting knocked down by the guy.

"Whoa dude, where's the fire?" Dean mocked him.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Chase."

"Way to go man."

"Huh?" Then Chase winked at Peyton and walked away.

"What the fuck was that about?"

"I have no idea maybe the gang will know."

"Yeah, maybe." They both shared confused looks but shrugged it off.

Heading to the table, they could sense something wasn't quite right.

"Uh, who died?" Dean asked sitting beside Brooke, who gave him a funny look.

"Oh there they are!" She mocked.

"Ok, what blew up your skirt?" Dean paused; "On second thought I don't wanna know," Brooke elbowed him hard, "Ouch!" She smirked satisfied.

Peyton sat beside Haley who stood up, "Hey I'm gonna go, I'll see you at lunch, bye Brooke, Nate, Jake, Luke."

Dean and Peyton shared a look, 'did she just ignore us?' kinda look.

"Okay what the hell? Why are you treating us like shit?" Jake, Nate, and Lucas shared a look then gave their attention to Brooke.

"What?" they nodded towards Dean and Peyton, who were frowning at their odd behavior.

"We have one question." She started.

"What Brooke?" Peyton asked suddenly feeling nervous.

"You know what, never mind you can tell us when you feel like sharing with the rest of the group. Later Nate, Jake, Luke." Brooke stood and left, Dean frowned she would normally make him walk her to class.

"Ok what in the world is going on?!?!" Dean pointed after her.

"Dean, just think about it for us alright man." Luke stood and smiled at him.

"Think about What?" Dean turned to Peyton, "P, do you have any idea what they're talking about?"

"No, I have no idea." Dean turned to Nate who dropped his gaze from them.

"What do you know?" Dean pressed him.

"Nothing, bye," Nate got up followed by Jake and they both ran towards the school building.

"Ok seriously what did you do P?"

"Me, what about you?"

"Whatever, we should get to class, and worry about this later."

"Yeah you're right. Later."

"Later Peyton."

At lunch Peyton and Dean met up outside her classroom, and were going to walk to lunch together, they were the first to arrive. Soon after Nate and Luke arrived giving them a weird look because they were sitting really close together but they weren't going to say anything, but it was to late Dean and Peyton had already seen the look they had been given by the two. Soon after Brooke and Jake arrived, and again the two gave Dean and Peyton weird looks, and yet again Dean and Peyton saw the looks. Haley was the last to arrive, and when she did and saw how close Dean and Peyton were she gave them a disgusted look, sat down and didn't talk to them at all. Even though both Peyton and Dean tried to get her attention she kept looking away and wouldn't speak to them at all.

This went on for the rest of the day, Haley avoided both Peyton and Dean, even during cheer practice when Haley usually talks nonstop to Peyton, she said not one word to her. Then when Haley was waiting for Nathan to get his lazy ass out of the locker room, Dean came up to her and tried to talk to her, but she looked at him, looked away, and then ran away, no she literally ran away from him. Haley hated that they were together but they wouldn't tell the group. That's all she had fucking wanted since she saw them Friday night was for them to tell the group that they were in love with each other, but they hadn't. Brooke told her that they questioned her about what was wrong with Haley but there was nothing wrong she just wanted her friends to be truthful. But then again Haley couldn't really talk about being truthful to her friends after all, she hadn't told them she slept with Jake, but it wasn't like she was in love with Jake it was just a release so whatever.

The rest of the week the gang had plans to hang out every day after school and practice. And every day no matter if it was an hour or four hours after they were supposed to drop the girls off Dean and Peyton would show up together always seeming like they were hiding something. Even Nate, Luke, and Jake started noticing and believing the rumors were true. They could see the proof right in front of their eyes every day. At first they wanted to deny it but the more they saw it, the more they believed it. They just couldn't believe their friends would do something. Jake had been spending a lot of time with Nikki but even he noticed how close Dean and Peyton were becoming, and none of the group liked that they were keeping something from them.

This is how it went all week Dean and Peyton would get to school, someone would congratulate him, and wink at Peyton, they would go to their table, Haley would avoid them, they would question it, and just like Monday they would get no answers from anyone. Finally, on Friday they got the answers of what was wrong. Apparently someone, and the two had thought they knew who, had started a rumor that they were in love and were keeping it from their friends. This explained it all, why Haley was avoiding them, why Brooke was mad at them, why the guys gave them funny looks it just all came down to this rumor. The two didn't know who started it, but they had a pretty good idea who it was that started it.

That night after school, and another football game, there was another party. The gang went to the party and they enjoyed it, although Haley was still avoiding them. And this hurt the two more than anything because Haley was the one that held the group together. She loved all of them, and she would talk to the group about anything, but no one else, and for her to avoid them hurt them majorly. Dean and Peyton were determined to corner Brooke and see why she started the rumor and they were going to do the next day. But the next day when they went to confront her about it, she wasn't home, when they called to see where she was she said she was shopping with Haley but they both would be at the party that night. Sure enough when it came party time, they were both there. Dean and Peyton went to Brooke's house the next day to confront her.

Dean opened the door; he was a regular visitor to the Davis's household for the past seventeen years.

"Hey Dean," Mrs. Davis smiled at him.

"Hey, whoa off somewhere nice?" He smirked at her.

"Sweet, there's pie in the fridge, and please keep your feet off my coffee table," She smiled as she past him. "Oh and Dean?"

"Yeah," he turned to her.

"Behave, Peyton."

"Mrs. Davis."

"Bye mom," Dean mocked, he had grown running around here all his life and she had been a second mom to him, Peyton just laughed.

Brooke made her way down the stairs, looking rather hung over.

"Wow you could have got dressed Brooke," Dean mocked her heading to the fridge, and grabbing his pie.

"Oh wow, Dean and Peyton together imagine that. I never would've guessed the happy couple would show up here."

"Shut up Brooke," Dean said mouth full of pie as he pulled himself up onto the counter.

"Why are you here, other then to eat the contents of my fridge?" She headed over scooping up some of his pie.

"Well, we came to talk to you," Peyton started.

"About what?" she tried to steal some more, but Dean moved the plate.

"Get your own pie," they pulled faces at each other.

"Hey guys, over here" they both looked at Peyton, who had raised eyebrows. "God you would think you were brother and sister the way you guys go on."

"We practically are," Brooke laughed as she watched Dean shove more pie in.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked again.

"Your, rumor brought us," Dean answered mouth still full of pie.

Brooke furrowed her brow, she was confused she didn't start the rumor, or any this week, well none that she was aware off.

"Uh I didn't do anything!" she looked between them.

"Uh, yeah you did," Dean mocked her.

"No, I didn't!" she turned to face him.

"Yeah ya did!"

"NO I DIDN'T!" she was pushing her finger into his chest, Dean pushed back.

"YES YOU DID!"

"GUYS!" they turned to Peyton.

"WHAT?" they both shouted.

"We're not here to point fingers, ok we are but we just wanna know why Brooke and to get you to fix it."

"Whoa, hold up, you think that I started the rumor?" she looked at Peyton.

"Well yeah."

"Um I think you got the wrong girl for once" she smiled at them, they frowned, she pulled a face. "_Haley._"

"Haley!" Dean stated shocked, "but why?"

"She saw you guys outside Tric after Peyton went missing, she said instead of going straight home, she stayed outside and was walking around a little to help clear her head, because she didn't really want to go home. So she walked around town, and when she came back she said it was like an hour and a half after she left, and she saw you guys."

Peyton and Dean shared a look, "And to be honest you guys just added fuel to the rumor."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"You guys just spent all your time together this week, God Dean even missed dinner at my house to spend time with you, and that is unlike Dean. "

Peyton laughed when Dean frowned, "Hey, that's not all I do," He pulled a face has Brooke tapped his stomach.

"Sure it's not."

"So wait Haley started this?" Peyton asked while Dean was still frowning.

"Yeah, but to be honest, if you guys are in a shouting mood, I would stay well away from her."

"Why?" Dean turned to her confusion written all over his face.

"Because piggy, I say so!" Peyton nodded, while holding in her laugh.

The guys just stared at each other, till Dean broke the silence, "So Brooke what's for dinner tonight?"

She shook her head "Nothing, so what you guys up to now?" she asked them folding her arms.

"I think I'm going to visit Hales," Peyton said as she headed for the door, leaving Brooke and Dean alone.

"Listen piggy, you got to promise me something."

"Sure Brookie, what?"

"You, got to be nice to Hales, she's had a hard week," Dean frowned.

"What do you mean? She's had a hard week, what abut me and P?"

"Something happened last Friday, that really messed her up, and then you guys were acting all together this week, and you know she's scared of losing everyone already, and she just thought it was coming sooner than she expected."

Dean frowned, he knew something was up with her last Friday, but he didn't know what. He just wrote it off, to what Nate said her not feeling well. But he guessed there was more to it than that. He really would have to take it easy if she was that scared of losing them all already.

"Okay Brookie I promise, I'll be nice to her."

"Thanks Dean."

"No thank you Brooke."

"Oh, and piggy?"

"Yeah?" he turned to her.

"Leave the plate," she smiled at him, he dropped the plate and gave her a hug, Brooke pressed herself into him, "I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you this week."

"It's ok it makes up for all the times I'm a dick to you," he laughed giving her a quick kiss on the head before leaving.

Brooke watched out the window, and sighed picking up the phone. "Time for damage control," she dialled the number. "Hey Bev, pass the word Dean and Peyton are not a couple."

Peyton was waiting in the car when Dean came out, "Ok so let's go tear Haley a new one."

"P, I think I should……do this alone."

"Why?"

"I just think I should, ok?"

"Dean, it involves me too, and I want to know if she's ok," Peyton furrowed her brow.

"I get that I do, but I really think that I should, please Peyton?" She took a breath.

"Fine, but you call me the second it's over with," she held her hand out to shake.

"I will," he shook it. "Let's go."

Pulling away from Brooke's, Dean felt like an ass, how could he not have seen that something was bothering his friends, first Peyton now Haley what the fuck was going on?

Pulling up at Peyton's he turned to her. "Hey," she turned.

"What?"

"If you need me."

"I know call I get it, jeez you think you didn't trust me, or something," she laughed.

"Trust isn't the issue here Peyton," she stared at him. "Promise me," his eyes held a seriousness she had never seen cross his face.

"I promise," she nodded to herself, before getting out. "See ya."

"See ya," he watched her head in, before pulling away.

Once inside Peyton felt the tears slowly hit her cheeks, she hadn't really been able to keep that promise. She just hoped Dean would never find out.

Haley only lived ten minutes away which was a good and bad thing. Good thing being, when they ran out of drinks at Peyton's they high tailed it to Haley's. Bad thing, it didn't give him time to think.

Talking to himself, "Ok Dean you can do this just go up to the door and knock, and hopefully you won't yell at her too much." He rolled his eyes as he got out of the car and headed up the drive.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Haley was up in her room writing some songs that she wished she could perform, but she knew a singing career wasn't practical so she couldn't do it. And she knew that and as much as it upset her, she knew she'd find something that she liked.

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Haley opened the door and there stood Dean, someone she was trying to avoid.

She opened the door and Dean immediately knew what Brooke meant when she said Haley was different. She looked tired, stressed out, and for the first time since she really grew up, or that Dean could remember at least. Haley wasn't wearing makeup, she was wearing short shorts, and that's not something Haley would usually open the door in even if it was one of the gang she wouldn't wear that, and a tight little tank top, Dean couldn't believe it, she genuinely looked like shit, or at least by her standards she did.

"Hey Hales, can I…… ya know…… come in?"

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" he was bewildered. Why she would ask that?

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

"Fine." He walked in and sat down on her couch, making himself at home, she watched him from the doorway.

"Ok you're in, now talk." She said it rather harshly that Dean felt unwanted.

"Hales, look…" he tried.

"Don't." Again she said this harshly.

"Don't what?" He was really confused.

"Don't you dare call me Hales, you don't deserve it anymore."

"But I gave you the nick name, remember?"

"Why don't you just go annoy Peyton or Brooke?" She looked so broken.

"Hales," she gave him a look. "Sorry Haley, is everything alright?," He tried to reach for her, but she moved away.

"Peachy, now what do you want Dean?"

"I want to know why you started the rumor?" he eyed her as she pursed her lips.

"What rumor?" She played dumb.

"You know which one."

"The you and Peyton one," Dean pursed his lips. "It's not really a rumor when it's true though," She smirked back at him.

"But it's not true, you saw a hug and you jumped to conclusions," he was standing now, facing her.

"Did not."

"Did too," he answered her. He stepped closer to her.

"Urgh, you're so not what I need right now," she pushed him away, he looked shocked for a second, then noticed her eyes filled with tears.

"Why are you getting upset over this, normal you just yell, say sorry, and then yell some more," Dean started trying to piece things together. "Is everything really ok Haley?"

She stared up at him, "I told you _Peachy__._"

"I don't believe you."

"That's your problem Winchester, not mine," she yelled walking away from him.

"Hey I'm not done yet," Dean threw his arms out in protest, "Hales stop!" he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, "Talk to me."

"I don't want to."

"Well tough. What's going on Hales?" he pressed further.

His face was so close to hers now, they had never been this close before, yeah sure they had a close friendship but never this close, they were never in each other's personal space like this.

Taking a brave step she kissed him, she pulled back when she realized what she done.

"Oh god, I shouldn't have done that."

Dean looked at her and then their lips collide again, this time more passion and fire rose in both of them.

Dean backed them up against the wall; he let his hand run up her side sending chills through her, his hand kept moving till it tangled in her hair pulling her closer to him.

"Dean," she breathed out.

"Don't talk," he kissed her again this time it was soft and simple but still held the same amount of passion and force as the last two kisses.

Soon Haley was ripping Dean's shirt off him, and trying desperately to undo his belt, gripping her hands he slowly pulled them to the side, she was confused at first but then he pinned them up above her head, and slowly made kisses down her neck and chest, she bit her lip.

He let his hands wander down her arms softly, sending more shivers up her spine, his hands slowly reached the end of her tank top he moved them back up, bringing it with them, her skin was as soft as silk as his hands caressed it.

He planted a kiss on her stomach, and then worked his way up leaving a trail of kisses till he reached her neck, then and only then did he pull the tank top off, leaving her standing there in her shorts and bra, he smiled at her as he kissed her again.

Haley had never felt this way, like it was all about her, he was covering every inch of her and she liked it, she heard other girls say how good Dean was, she just never thought she would be experiencing it firsthand.

She let her hands explore his taut chest and watched as his muscles moved with ease, she loved the feel of his lips on her skin, she let out a sharp breath when she felt his teeth gently graze one of her breast.

"Dean," She tried again. "We should take this upstairs," he laughed lifting his face to meet her eyes, instead of saying anything he took her by the hand and led her to her own bedroom, closing the door he lifted her up and placed her on the bed, discarding her shorts and underwear and then taking care of his own before settling his weight evenly on top of her.

With one quick movement he was inside her, she bit her lip as he moved above her. Quickly Haley matched his rhythm going between fast and slow.

He was driving her over the edge only to bring her back; Dean loved the feel of Haley underneath him and gripped her tightly to him, as he felt the need to release hit him hard, her thighs tightened round him giving him more access.

Her body started to shiver as the thrust got harder and deeper, how could one guy take so much of her. She let his name fall from her lips again making him go faster. His body tightened as the climax stage hit him hard.

"_Haley,_" He breathed, he let his head fall into the gap of her neck and he held it there biting and kissing the now tender flesh.

"Don't," she gripped him tighter to her, the release was somewhat deafening, Haley gripped him to her, her legs still tangled around him as she let out her moans and Dean continued to thrust until he was sure she was satisfied, his body shudder with hers as they released.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at her, laying a small kiss on her lips he half expected her to slap him, but instead she leaned up closer and kissed him again.

He rolled off laughing, she giggled too, "Well…"

"Well…" she giggled again.

"That was some apology," he laughed as she playfully hit him; he turned to her and ran his teeth over his bottom lip roughly. "Where do we go from here?" He asked, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Round two?" she smirked at him.

"You'll be the death of me, Haley James." He said as he rolled back on top of her.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?!?!**


	7. The Beginning of The End

**Hey Guys! I know I know WHAT THE CRAP? They haven't updated all weekend, well sorry, it was a busy weekend, and I know at least my weekends are for sleeping! LOL. Anyway WHO GOT MORE SNOW LAST NIGHT? I DID I DID! UGH I'M TIRED OF THE SNOW! LOL. Anyway we hope you love the chapter. **

**Mandi and I left the ending for your imagination, so you just imagine what you want to happen at the end, you'll get it when you get down there. but Mandi is awesome! And she's robin to my batman, so hopefully you like the chapter! LOL**

**Ok I'll let you get to it.**

**Disclaimor: We don't own anything, except we're working on an idea to steal Dean, shhh don't tell anyone. LOL**

* * *

Chapter Five

Third POV

Monday Morning

Dean woke to the sun blaring in the window, rubbing his eyes he looked around the room, so it wasn't a dream he really did spend the whole night at Haley's, with Haley. Looking down he couldn't help but smile, there was the girl of his dreams wrapped around him, her head resting on his chest and one hand, with her fingers played apart, resting on his abs, while one of her legs was wrapped around his, pinning him in place, and even though her hair was a mess, he had never thought she looked more beautiful, or peaceful, than in that moment.

He didn't normally spend the night over at girls after sleeping with them, normally he'd wait till they fell asleep then he'd disappear, leaving them to wake up alone.

He couldn't face leaving Haley, but he hadn't planned on staying either, so he'd have to go home and change and call Peyton, she'd be freaking out that he hadn't got back to her last night.

In fact he was surprised she hadn't taken it upon herself to come looking for him, then he mentally kicked himself what if Peyton needed him and he wasn't there, already breaking his promise to her.

Waiting for Haley to move, but secretly hoping she wouldn't. He thought about what this meant to them now, how would she react to him after this? Did this mean they were a couple? Or was this just a way for her to forget what was bothering her over the weekend?

He couldn't help but hope or pray even, that there was more to it.

Haley stirred, unwrapping herself from her and turning her back to him, he smiled down at her one more time, before getting up and grabbing his clothes. He was about to leave without saying anything like always but something stopped him. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen and left a note,

'Morning Hales or Haley,

Had to go change, see you real soon though

Dean'

He left the note on the pillow, so she would find it and left hunting for his cell. As he pulled up at his, he slowly crept inside and upstairs, he cringed twelve missed calls from Peyton, pressing redialling he braced himself for her shouting.

"Oh so you've finally decided to call me back have you?" She sound pissed off.

"Yeah sorry, P."

"I would say its fine, but it's really not, but we'll worry about that later. So how'd it go?" She sounded really pissed off with him.

"Ummm she's sorry, she started the rumor, and she truly believed that we looked more than best friends that night."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what else happened?"

"Nothing," he answered way too quickly for her likely.

"Whatever Winchester."

"P, come on don't get mad I sorted everything out so it's fine now," he heard her take in a deep breath. "P, did you need me for anything else last night?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean, P did you feel the urge?"

"No," she lied to him.

"Ok fine, I'll see you at school we'll talk then ok," knowing she was lying.

"Ok," and with that she hung up, Dean mentally kicked himself for not being there for her again. Dean headed to the bathroom; only one more thought crossed his mind, Haley.

At the same time as Dean was getting in the shower, the girl he was thinking about was just waking up still feeling exhausted. All Haley wanted to do was go back to sleep, and dream about the amazing sex she had the night before. Speaking of which, she felt around for Dean, and he wasn't there, Haley started to get mad that he was playing a game like that. She sat up and sure enough in his spot wasn't Dean Winchester, but a note.

'Morning Hales or Haley,

Had to go change, see you real soon though

Dean'

Haley was starting to get mad because how could he just leave her in her bed without waking her up before he left. Ugh, he made her really mad, she wasn't just another one of his hoes, he could walk out on in the morning, she was one of his best friends, she would have to make him pay for that one.

She got up, rather reluctantly and headed to her bathroom. She turned the hot water on and stared at herself in the mirror, something she did every morning. She stared at herself long and hard.

"How do you get yourself into these messes Haley James?" she said to no one before climbing in the shower.

She hadn't planned on sleeping with Dean, truthfully he was probably the last person she would have found herself in bed with, but here she was in another situation like the one with Jake.

Drying her hair she chose an outfit that would drive the men wild and hopefully Dean too,

'Hold up why did, she care if she drove Dean wild.' Shaking the thought out of her head she headed downstairs and waited for him.

Dean let himself into Haley's, "Hales!" he called out.

"In the kitchen," he found her standing pouring some coffee; she looked hot, tight jeans, white tank top with a short cardigan over it, and her thigh high boots. Her hair and make up was simple but sexy.

"Hey," he smiled leaning against the door frame liking what he saw, but now that he had seen her without the clothes he couldn't decide which he liked more.

"Hey yourself, coffee?" she asked holding it up.

"No thanks," he frowned she was chirpy this morning.

"So we need to talk Dean," she leaned over the counter top towards him.

"That doesn't sound good."

"About last night." Even though she had fun, and it was amazing she knew it could ruin them.

"What about last night Hales?"

"It can't happen again, I mean it was fun and stuff but it was a onetime thing, right?" She turned her back to him, and for some strange reason she really wanted him to say no. All the while Dean was frowning, he didn't regret it, on the contrary he wanted it to happen again.

"Yeah, of course it was Haley." She made a face, dumping her cup in the sink and turning to face him with her fake smile.

"Good, well shall we get moving?" she made a move for her bag.

"Why can't it to happen again Hales?"

"It just, it can't Dean, you know that." She made sure everything was there, Dean stepped forward towards her.

"Hales, I thought last night was amazing didn't you?" She smiled as she remembered, never before had she had so good, not only that but it felt right and that freaked her out a little.

"Yeah Dean it was amazing, I've never had it as good as last night, but I mean…… we can't."

"Why not?" he moved forward taking her shoulders in his hands.

"We just can't, so leave it alone!" she pulled away from him grabbing her bag.

"Fine, I'll leave it alone…" for now he mentally added. "Right well, ummm Hales let's get to school, alright?"

"Yeah let's go." So they left Haley's to go to school.

The drive to school had been awkward and once again Haley couldn't believe she got herself into the same situation. As soon as Dean parked, Haley was out and walking away from him, sighing has he got out he plastered a smile on his face.

Haley saw Peyton and immediately felt guilty. "Hey Peyt, can we talk?" Haley asked sitting herself down beside the blonde.

"Sure," Peyton smiled at her.

"I wanted to apologize to you for the rumor, I'm really sorry."

"James it's alright trust me, live and learn I say," Haley smiled and hug Peyton.

"Hey Dean," Sarah Blake smiled as she past them, for what ever reason Haley was jealous as she watched the raven haired beauty talk to Nate and Dean right in front of her.

"Earth to Haley," Luke's voice came through

"WHAT?" everyone turned to face her.

"Whoa Hales, what's wrong with you?" Brooke asked her oldest friend, and watched while Haley changed demeanor.

"I'm fine, just spaced out," she turned to Luke. "Sorry Luke."

"It's cool," he half smiled, looking at Jake with raised eyebrows.

Dean noticed the whole thing and wanted so badly to laugh at her, but stopped himself and instead flirted with Sarah just to piss her off more.

The bell rang, "Sarah want me to walk you to class?" her face lit up at the quarterback's request.

"I would love it," she added sexily, Dean smiled at her then turned to his friends. "See you guys at lunch, Nate you coming man?"

"Yeah just copying Luke's homework," the gang laughed as they watched him.

Haley watched them leave with _Sarah_, ugh she really didn't like that girl right now, one of his arms was wrapped round her shoulders laughing, Peyton pinched her.

"What?"

"Are you sure you're alright James?"

"Peachy," Haley lied.

"Ok well lets go to history and find out what happened when the Berlin wall fall down," Haley laughed as Peyton held out a hand to help her up, they headed for class laughing.

Lunch was a different story, Dean sat laughing with the new addition of the day, Sarah Blake, and Haley's salvation Peyton never showed up.

"Where's Peyton?" she directed her question at Dean, who looked around, worry written all over his face, Brooke spoke up.

"She had something to do," Brooke shrugged. "She was acting weird," Brooke turned to face Haley who pulled a face.

"I gotta go, see you guys later," Dean was up and gone, leaving the rest watching after him.

"And that doesn't seem weird to anyone else?" Jake questioned, Brooke and Haley threw him a look, "ok maybe it just me then," Nate and Lucas laughed at him.

Haley felt instantly jealous of Peyton then.

The day passed in a blur, leaving Haley contemplating her feelings towards Dean, Dean found her leaning up against his car and couldn't help but smile at how good she would look pressed up against it.

"Ready?" he asked her shaking the thought from his head.

"Yeah," she smiled getting in, Dean started the car waiting for her to make the first move but realizing she never would.

"Hales this is weird."

"I know," she answered. "So what do we do about it?" she faced him.

"Talk things through."

'Sure,' she thought, 'I can do that, without trying to jump you' she added.

"So we'll stop at Karen's café?" She added knowing that was probably the safer bet.

"Why can't we just go to yours or mines?" he added knowing full well why she wanted to stop some where with lots of people.

"I just thought," she smiled before turning to look out the window, Dean just nodded and laughed, he got to her today.

"So we'll stop at mine, I'll grab some stuff and then head to yours," she frowned turning to face him.

"Excuse me?" he loved the look on her face.

"You know save gas money and all," he smiled at her.

"Oh yeah sure, cause your taking me to school this week," she added for her own benefit.

Dean was loving this; Haley was beginning to get really nervous.

Dean dumped his stuff and headed downstairs to find Haley sitting in the kitchen doing homework.

"So are we gonna talk about this?" Dean started.

"Uh," she looked up over her glasses; he couldn't help but think 'hot'.

"About last night?" he pressed.

"Um yeah," she stood to face him, as he pulled himself up on her counter. "It can't…. no it won't happen again," she nodded reassuring herself.

"Ok fine with me, I wasn't really that into the idea of us hooking up anyway," he lied with a smile.

"WHAT?!" she asked him, he hid his smirk, jumping off the counter to face her he gripped her shoulders.

"Not in to you Hales," he smiled pulling away leaving her standing there frowning.

"Whoa, wait a minute Winchester, you were the one who wanted to know why this morning," she followed him into the hall.

"I know that, but today really put things in to perspective for me," he paused as if thinking. "Me and you not a good thing, now me and Sarah there's a match made in heaven," he raised an eyebrow. "I think I'll go call her," he started up the stairs.

Haley was beyond pissed and she had no idea why, Dean was loving every minute of it knowing his actions were driving her mad. Haley was easy to read, well to him she was and the mention of Sarah's name had Haley on edge.

"Whoa you're going from me to Sarah?" she followed again.

"Yeah," Dean pulled his cell out, Haley grabbed it.

"No you're not," she stepped closer to him.

"And why not?" he moved closer to the wall.

"Because…..Because I…" she stumbled over her words.

"Because you what Hales?"

Before he knew it Haley had him pinned to the wall, with a smirk Dean know he had won.

* * *

**Read and Review Please?**


	8. I Got You

**HEY GUYS! SO YEAH IT'S BEEN AWHILE AGAIN, BUT THAT'S OK TOO. I THINK MANDI AND I SPOILED YOU LAST WEEK WITH UPDATING, OH WELL THOUGH. SO IT'S A BRIGHT AND SNOWY THURSDAY HERE UNFORTUNATELY. AND I HAVE STUPID SCHOOL. LOL. BUT WE'LL GET ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON I PROMISE, AND NOT UST FOR YOU WE WANT THE REST OF THECHAPTERS OUT BECAUSE WE'RE SO EXCITED ABOUT THEM, AND HOW THEY'RE GOING TO TURN OUT, AND WHAT YOU THINK. BUT WE'RE REALLY EXCITED AND CANNOT WAIT! LOL.**

**SO AS YOU GUYS KNOW MANDI IS MY FANTABULOUS CO-AUTHOR! LOL. ROBIN TO MY BATMAN AND WHAT NOT, YOU GET THE DRIFT. LOL**

**DISCLAIMOR: YA KNOW I HATE DOING THESE THINGS IT DEPRESSES ME, WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT MAYBE AN IDEA FOR A PLAN TO KIDNAP DEAN LOL**

* * *

Chapter Six

Third POV

Brooke came home to find her mother waiting, her face told her that the news she had wasn't good.

"Brooke, sit down please," Brooke did as she was told, and took the seat opposite her mother.

"What's up?" she asked as cheery as she could.

"Your father and I are getting a divorce, that's why I'm back," Brooke's world began to fall apart at the seams; "I'm going to stay with your aunt for while me and your father figure things out."

Brooke had gotten home on a high that day only to have it ripped out from underneath. Brooke sat quietly on the stairs after her mother left and just waited for someone to pop their head round and go "Aprils fool!", but it was never going to happen, they had made their choice. Not able to hold back the tears any longer she grabbed her bag and coat and left.

She headed to the second place she felt safest, Dean's, only he wasn't home and calling him was a bust as he wasn't answering his cell. Eventually giving up on Dean she headed to Nate's.

Heading round back she found her friend practicing his moves, basketball moves we mean. She smirked as she watched him bounce the ball and then dunk it in the net.

"You keep playing like that, you'll make my job very easy this year," He stopped and laughed.

"I make your job easy every year," she nodded. "What brings you out here Davis?" noting that her face looked kinda swollen from crying.

"Uh, just wanted to see my hotshot player in action," she lied sitting on his bench; Nate just pursed his lips and nodded "So, have you seen Dean?" She asked hoping.

"Nope, but he might at Haley's this week, did you try there?"

"Oh that's right, I forgot he's picking her up this week."

"Brooke you ok, I mean really?" She pursed her lips and nodded yes, Nate gave her a look that said I know you're not ok.

"Alright, No, I'm not," Nathan sat beside her. "My parents are getting divorced, and the one time I need Dean I can't find him," she let a few tears fall; Nate wrapped an arm round her pulling her close.

Being the child of divorce he knew how hard it could be, but how much better it could also be in the long run.

"Look Brooke, I'm not going lie and say it's easy when your parents get divorced but it does get better," he looked at her. "Besides you get two birthdays and two Christmases," he laughed making Brooke laugh with him. "Yes I succeeded in making Brooke Davis laugh, Dean will be proud."

Brooke furrowed her brows together, "What?"

"Uh yeah, Dean's number one rule when it comes to you..." He paused thinking. "Or maybe second…..yeah definitely second rule," Brooke smirked at him. "When Brookie's sad make her laugh."

Brooke smiled that was Dean for you, always protecting her from things, he was the big brother Brooke never really wanted but got all thanks to their mothers being best friends.

"So what's his number one rule for me?" she asked sitting up straighter.

"Don't break her heart or I'll break your legs," Nate smiled as Brooke pulled a slightly shocked face, but laughed. "He's really protective of you Brooke."

"I know," she smiled. "That's what Big Bros are for though." Nate laughed, he had always known Dean and Brooke were close and that there was nothing in it, but others thought different, unless you know Dean's history you really didn't get why the two most unlikely friends would be best friends.

"Look why don't we go do something fun?" Nate asked changing the subject.

"Like what?" she asked him running a hand through her hair.

"Like a video game, I'll totally let you win."

"Oh I beat Dean's ass all the time, so you're so on hotshot," she stood and headed for his house.

"Game on Davis," he answered back, grabbing his ball and following her in.

An Hour Later:

And Nathan was getting his ass kicked, by none other then Brooke Davis, trying hard not to sulk at being beaten by a girl, he changed the subject.

"You do your homework?" Nathan rolled his eyes random question, but it was the only one he could think of, Brooke laughed at him knowing he was upset.

"Hey told you I was good," Brooke laughed as she beat Nathan for the fourth time.

"Dude, you're cheating," he laughed at her, as she shook her head. Brooke looked at her watch.

"Well I better get back, don't want to worry my parents if they decide to phone," she mocked. "Thanks for tonight Nate, you really cheered me up."

Nathan stood to meet her, wrapping her a tight hug, "It will be alright, I promise," he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek, as they pulled apart they stared at each other, Nathan slowly, but surely closed the gap between their mouths and let their tongues dance with each other.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, as Nathan slowly backed them up to the bed.

They fell on it, making Brooke giggle slightly, Nathan ran one hand through her hair, "Are you sure?" he asked her, she nodded and pulled him down to her waiting lips again.

They helped each other out of their clothes and found themselves wrapped in the sheets, as Nathan moved above gently, she gasped with every move he made driving her over the edge. Wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer to her she felt her body pulse under his and she suddenly felt whole, ok cheesy as it sounds, she did.

Pulling back to look at her, he smiled as he leaned down and kissed her again. Their bodies moved as one, and soon they were on the verge of climax. As the rhythm got faster so did the build up of pressure, Brooke let his name fall from her lips as she gripped him tighter.

As Brooke's body shuddered, Nate held her close to him, only pulling apart to kiss her again. He rolled off beside her; she let him hold her as she processed what had just happened between them.

Two hours later:

Brooke wandered the streets of her hometown; she held her tears back not wanting anyone to see Brooke Davis cry. Brooke Davis doesn't cry, well not in front of anyone.

When she got to the pier she took a deep breath as she watched the wave's crash against the sand, it felt soothing to her, and for a second she wished her pain could just be washed away. She pulled her cell out and stared at it, the sound of laughing behind her had her turning as a group of friends with no cares, no secrets, and no lies between them walked past.

She left the pier behind, in her search to find something that would make her happy, the mall! As Brooke headed for safety, Nate was waking up to find any empty bed.

"Brooke?" He called out rubbing his eyes, when he got no answer; he got up figuring she was downstairs. "Brooke?" he called out again.

He searched his whole house, but she was gone. Grabbing his shirt and pants from his bedroom floor he grabbed his cell and sighed, calling her number, it went straight to voicemail.

"Oh shit, okay Nate think. What to do, what to do?" he said to himself, he cursed as the thought hit him. "Call Dean," pressing call on the familiar number he braced himself.

Dean rolled over to find the buzzing noise, it was coming from under his jeans, and he narrowed his eyes to see Nate flash up

"Hey man," Dean answered groggily.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was watching a movie," Dean lied. "What's up?" Nate braced himself he wasn't sure how Dean would react.

"It's Brooke," Dean was more awake now.

"What about her?" he asked, making Haley turn to face him.

"Dean," she started. "What's wrong?" She asked noticing his face full of concern.

"Nate what is it?" he asked more forceful this time.

"Brooke's missing."

"Missing, what happened?" Dean paused, sitting up in bed. "You know what forget it I'll be right there," Dean hung up, getting out of bed, Haley frowned.

"Dean what's going on?"

"Brooke's missing, we need to go she needs me," Dean shoved his jeans on and grabbed his short has he watched Haley get changed.

Peyton and Jake were in her room, laughing and joking. "So, what's the deal with you and Nikki?" Peyton asked changing the vinyl she had on.

"I don't know yet, I mean we're having fun but I'm not sure where things are heading, Plus Brooke really hates her."

"Brooke only hates her cause she stole her last boyfriend remember?" Peyton turned to him. "Well that and she is a slut," Jake mocked smile and threw a pillow at her. "No, but seriously she's just worried about you, that's all."

"I know, anyway when are you going to be getting back in the DJ booth?" Jake raised one eyebrow.

"I'm not sure man, I haven't really thought about it."

"Well hurry will you I miss decent music. I'll be right back, want a refill?" he asked her before heading downstairs.

"No I'm good thanks," Jake disappeared leaving Peyton to find a small stash of her coke in the back of her vinyl; taking a deep breath she shoved it in her pocket to hide it from him.

Peyton's cell was ringing like mad, sighing she answered it. "Nate, what's up man?" she asked looking over her records.

"I need you guys, Brooke's missing."

"On my way," Peyton hung up just as Jake entered the room.

"Ok so where were we?" Jake asked sitting down on her bed, then noticing Peyton's face. "What's up P?"

"Brooke's missing," She didn't need to add anything else, Jake was up and the two were heading out to Nate's.

It didn't take long for word to spill about Brooke missing as everyone showed up at Nate's in the next twenty minutes.

Dean paced the floor calling her, but was still only getting voicemail. "God Brooke," he turned to Nate. "What happened?"

"She came over, something was wrong, we talked, watched a movie and then I must have fell asleep cause when I woke she was gone," He half lied.

"What was wrong with her Nate?" Peyton asked, that question had him throwing Dean a look.

"I think she should tell you guys herself," still staring at Dean.

"Well were do we start looking for her, I mean its Brooke after all," Haley started. "There's only three places that girl goes, the mall, Tric and Karen's."

Dean stopped turning to face them "Ok here's what we do, Peyton, Haley take the mall," they nodded. "Lucas, Nate Tric. That leaves me and Jake to go to Karen's" Jake nodded as Haley bit her lip thinking 'oh shit'.

"Ok so let's go find her, when you do call me ok?" they all nodded at his request, defying Dean wasn't really an option right now.

*******

The guys' search was empty handed, she wasn't in Tric or Karen's and nobody had seen her, so their only hope lay at the Mall.

Meeting up in the middle of town, they all sighed. "God Brooke doesn't think sometimes," Dean said making the rest stare at him.

Haley and Peyton headed for the mall hoping they would find Brooke in one of her three shops, Peyton sighed with relief when she saw her buying shoes.

"You know you could give people heart attacks," Peyton pulled Brooke into a hug; Brooke frowned at them as Haley came up behind Peyton.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" She asked returning the hug.

"Looking for you, we got an urgent call from Nate saying you're missing," Haley answered pulling Brooke into another hug.

"I just decide to go shopping for shoes," She held the bag up.

"Ok well we better call Dean to let them know she's fine," Brooke shook her head no.

"Not Dean, call Jake or Lucas," the girls give her a funny look. "If you call Dean he'll just shout at me for taking off," the girls nodded, he would do that.

"Ok fine, we'll call Jake, Hales can you call him please?" Peyton asked slipping an arm in between Brooke's, Haley pulled a face.

"Why do I have to call him?" She asked them, which made her receive funny looks.

"Cause I didn't grab my cell, so just call him," With a sigh she nodded and left.

"Hey Jake, yeah she's safe." She could hear the relief fall of his voice.

Dean threw Jake a look, simply for the fact that Haley called Jake and not him. Shaking his head to forget he looked at the guys.

"At least we know she's safe," Nate nodded. "So who wants a drink?" The four guys shared a look.

"I think that's the best idea of the night Winchester," Lucas added heading back towards Tric with Dean.

"Guy time," Nate and Jake laughed following them.

Haley found Peyton and Brooke chatting at the ice cream stand, "Ok, call made so now what?" Haley asked coming up behind them.

"I think some retail therapy is in order," Brooke said as she eyed another pair of shoes, Peyton just laughed while Haley jumped up and down.

"Yeah let's do that, girl time."

"Girl time," Brooke and Peyton said together laughing.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!!!**


	9. What Do You Want From Me

**Hey guys, Tori here, ok we know we're horrible, but this chapter is amazing and drama filled, and i mean FILLED with drama, ok? Did ya get that? Anyway we're really sorry for not updating, but this is the longest chapter yet, so hopefully you'll forgive us, Please? But no seriously, we do love you guys and how patient you've been with us. So anyway we hope you love it! LOL. So I'll shut up now. **

**Mandi (22Vodkashots)- Sorry Awesome people, It's my bad about the update being late but real life got in the way for me, i.e. stupid freaking work mates getting sick and even bigger asses of a manager and supervisors giving me shit all week.**

**Anyways update done and hopefully Tori has forgiven me for being such a flake, I promise this won't happen again. I promise you all.**

**Disclaimer: Plan A of steal Jensen Ackles is in phase one, we'll let you know how we get on. Other then that we own nothing :( **

**So go on read the long over due story, I owe you guys, Once again sorry Tori**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: What Do You Want From Me

Brooke, Haley and Peyton were shopped out, they had made a huge dent in their father's bank accounts and best thing was none of them cared.

"I really can't believe I'm gonna say this," Brooke started staring at her two best friends. "But I'm exhausted," Haley laughed while Peyton just smiled at her.

"So, what now?" Haley asked, Brooke and Peyton exchanged a shared look.

"We, thinks," they said at the same time. "We should annoy the guys for a little while."

"Sounds fun," the girls grabbed their remaining shopping bags and headed to Tric to find their guys, and by that we mean their guys.

Everyone seemed to forget that two hours ago they were worried about Brooke, and Nathan was even beginning to think maybe he over reacted just a little, but hey she's the girl he can't stop thinking about.

"Nate you're up," Dean's voice broke into his thoughts; Nathan furrowed his brow at him.

"Up, for what?" Nate questioned.

"Pool," Dean and Jake shared a confused look.

"Uh, yeah, right Pool."

"You alright man?" Jake asked him, Nate plastered that great big fake grin on his lips.

"I'm great," he lied to them.

"Alright then, are we gonna play or pretend we're chicks?" Dean asked looking between the two who just laughed at him.

"Play," Nathan patted him on the shoulder and began to cue up.

The girls entered Tric shopping bags and all, heading for the bar, "Owen," Brooke called out, he smiled winningly at her, Brooke knew he liked her but she was in no way interested in him other then the fact he was the bar man and sometimes gave her and the girls free drinks.

"Yes?" He asked playfully.

"Three vodkas please," without any hesitation he poured three and handed them over. "Thank you."

Peyton searched the bar for their boys, but instead found Lucas chatting to some dirty blonde (We mean Hair colour people) in the corner.

"Who's the girl?" She asked nudging Haley, who turned to see what she, was talking about.

"Not sure, maybe she's new or something," She turned to see Peyton eyeing the girl "Peyt you Ok?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?" Brooke answered for her. "Here," she handed each of them their drink.

"I'm fine thanks James," Peyton answered with a smile and a small hug, they headed over to the pool table.

Dean had to control his urge to walk up and kiss Haley; Nate was fighting his urge to even look at Brooke.

Brooke on the other hand wasn't finding it hard to play cool round him, and well Haley had plenty of practise pretending nothing was going on with her.

"So can anyone play, or is it boys only?" She threw at them, getting closer. Dean smirked at his best friend.

"No, anyone can play," He wrapped an arm round her shoulders and stole her drink. "So care to explain why all the drama or do I have to beat you for it?" He motioned to the table; Brooke just smiled and wrapped an arm round his waist.

"Play you for it," She smiled as she grabbed the cue, Haley felt slightly jealous that Brooke was holding on to what was rightfully hers, ok maybe not yet but soon he would be hopefully, maybe.

Nathan just laughed setting up the balls for the next game. "You sure you wanna do this man, I mean……" He turned to look at Brooke, who fidgeted under his gaze. "She beat me hands down at Basketball pro," Dean laughed out loud.

"Dude she beats me all the time, but one thing I know she can't do is play pool," He smirked at her when she glared.

"Game on Winchester," She laughed breaking the balls. The girls burst out laughing when the guys' faces changed to surprised. "Your turn," she smiled sweetly at him only to receive her very own personal glare.

Dean hung his head, as Brooke potted the last ball, "I guess I win right?" She shrugged when Dean just smiled at her.

"You've been practising."

"Who me? Never," She smiled innocently at him, Peyton laughed out loud.

"Ok as much as I love watching you beat Dean, we better go," Haley piped up; feeling slightly ignored by them, mostly Dean.

"Yeah Hales is right, let's go," Nate said standing up and grabbing his jacket, Brooke smiled as she watched, Peyton frowned slightly at her.

"Ok so Brooke you riding with us?" Dean asked, and then frowned when Haley shot him a look.

"Yeah why not?" she grabbed her bags and headed out of the club, Nate took a deep breath as she past him with a smile on her face.

"Ok P, what about you?" Haley huffed before following Brooke out, Nate frowned at her and followed them out, leaving Peyton and Jake with Dean.

"Um, no Jake can run me home."

"Wish I could but I came with Dean," she pulled a face as a smug smile played on Dean's lips.

"Fine, where's Luke though?" All three searched the bar.

**Meanwhile Outside**:

Brooke was leaning up against Dean's baby, he would have flipped if he caught her there's nothing that boy loves more then his car, well maybe there is but that car's a very close second, and Brooke didn't know what he loved more than the car. Brooke watched Haley practically stomp her way towards her.

"Whoa, Hales what's up with you?" Brooke asked pushing herself off the car to stand in front of the honey blonde, who just smiled at her.

"Nothing," Haley sighed deeply, Brooke knew Haley well enough to know something was up but before she got a chance to talk Nathan appeared and left her feeling flustered, again.

"Hales, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Haley furrowed her brow, Brooke could feel the heat from her face but she couldn't stop it.

"Um, yeah sure Nate," Haley smiled at him. "What's up?" She asked as Brooke leaned closer to them Nathan smirked slightly.

"In private," Brooke knew her facial expression give her away, so she turned away before Haley noticed anything, Nathan just smiled at them but mostly Brooke knowing this was driving her mad not knowing what he wanted Haley for.

Haley followed him to a quiet a corner to chat, "Ok spill," Haley smiled as she turned to face him.

"I need a favour and you're the only one who can help me with it."

"What's the favour?"

"I have a history assessment due next week and I have no idea where to start," he smiled sweetly at her; Haley just shook her head and smiled at him.

**Meanwhile Back inside Tric**:

The search for Lucas was finally over.

"Oh look in the corner making out with some cheap slut," Peyton sneered, this didn't go un-noticed by either of the boys. "That boy has always got his tongue down some random chicks throat, these days," she paused turning back to face the guys, who were staring at her.

"You sure, your alright P?" Jake asked concerned.

"Hey guys," Lucas called out coming up behind them. "Where is everyone?" He asked them when he noticed it was just three of them.

"Dude, where have you been?" Jake asked with a sneaky smile of his own, when he saw the blonde behind him.

"Um, nowhere," Lucas lied badly making Dean and Jake laugh, Peyton just rolled her eyes, turning to face him.

"Ok whatever, you going home or……" Peyton throw a look behind him to the girl. "Or are you _staying_?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at her, Lucas smiled at the girl then at Peyton, "Home," the girl stomped her foot and left, this really made Jake and Dean laugh.

Dean and Jake were still laughing about the events as they left the club, Dean stopped dead when he saw Brooke.

"Hey, get your ass off my baby," He shouted to her as they got closer, Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

"Took you long enough," she said as she re fixed her gaze on Nate and Haley, Dean followed her gaze and frowned he didn't like how they were acting or looking at each other.

Nate had a grip on Haley's arms and he was asking her something, his face was so close that it looked like they were going to kiss.

"Please Hales; if I fail this class Whitey will drop me from next game and I can't be dropped from a game." He was begging her and Haley, if she told the truth would say that she liked it.

He gripped her arms gently but in a persuasive way and dropped his gaze to meet her eye level. "Please you will be saving the team and me," with a deep sigh and a sweet innocent smile, Haley couldn't help but notice his eyes were bright and shining as he talked.

"Hurry you two!" Peyton called getting cold as they waited for them at the cars.

"Yeah, hurry up Hales!" Dean called out, he sounded pissed but nobody questioned it or him.

Haley knew just by Dean's voice that he was jealous and she smiled at the idea of making him jealous like he did with her, she smiled up at Nate.

"Fine, but no making excuses to get out of it deal," She raised one of her brows at him. "And I'm not writing it for you," she stated to him with a smirk.

"Deal," he leaned forward and pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead for thanks, Haley felt herself blush slightly and bite down on her lip but composed herself as they pulled apart.

Brooke and Dean hadn't been the only one's watching, Jake was also paying close attention to Haley and he didn't miss the smiles or the way she bit her lip when she talked to Nate. Jake could feel the blood boil in his system; she turned him down for Nathan Scott, he seethed at the thought but composed himself quickly when they wandered back to the group.

Brooke was laughing hysterically when the two reached them.

"What's so funny?" Nate asked her, he received a smug smile from her.

"Well it's about time, thought you two were gonna have a make out session," Brooke seethed; Nathan gave her a look, while Haley just frowned.

"Luke's almost date for the night," Dean answered Nate's question dryly.

"What?" Nate and Haley both asked with furrowed eyebrows, Dean and Jake re-enacted the whole thing for Nate who burst out laughing harder, Haley just frowned at them and Peyton, well she had enough of being the butt of the guys' joke so she spoke up,

"Ok, Luke can take me and Nate home, Dean can take Brooke, Haley and Jake with him," she smiled as everyone nodded and agreed.

Haley sat next to Brooke, she never took her eyes off the front two seats, Dean and Jake were still laughing and joking about the night's events, she couldn't help but feel freaked out that the two biggest secrets in her life would find out about the other and then all hell would break loss.

Brooke meanwhile was too busy thinking about Nate and how they were going to have to talk about what happened but the strangest thing was, she wanted it to happen again.

"See you guys later, bye runaway," Jake smirked as Brooke punched the back of the seat.

"Hey, mind the baby," Dean rubbed the leather down on his precious car, Brooke and Haley just smirked at him.

Peyton and Lucas pulled up outside her house, "Thanks Luke," she smiled at him.

"No problem P," he smiled "P?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Brooke say you know what was bothering her?" His voice was filled with concerned that had Peyton frowning at him.

"No, she didn't say anything, why?"

"Just curious, Night P."

Peyton opened the door, "Luke!"

"Mmmm?"

"Wanna come in for a little while?" A slow smile spread across his face.

"Sure," she smiled back at his answer and bit her lip.

Pulling up at Brooke's, Dean followed her out, "Hey, Brookie," She turned to face him. "Spill."

"Spill, what Dean?"

"What happened tonight?" With a deep breath Brooke knew she had to tell him, Christ he was the big brother she never wanted but had.

"My parents are getting divorced Dean, so yeah I had a little bit of a meltdown." He stood there shocked for a second before nodding slowly as he let the information swim in his own head.

"I'm sorry Brooke, when did they tell you?"

"Mom told me tonight, she's staying with my aunt till she figures things out," Dean frowned and looked up at the house he had practically grown up in and then back at her.

"You're staying here alone?" He pointed.

"Yeah, no big deal I do all the time," She smiled.

"Yeah, no you don't," Dean was getting anger.

"Dean, look its fine."

"It's not fine Brooke, why don't Hales and I stay with you for the night?"

"No," She cut him off.

"Please Brooke, it will give me piece of mind, Please?" She huffed out loud.

"Fine, but if Haley says no you take her home," He nodded with a smile, heading back to the car to tell Haley they were staying with Brooke.

Haley watched Dean head back to the car and fixed herself first, just before he opened the door.

"Hey, so we're going to stay with Brooke tonight," Dean said more like a statement then an actual question, the smile wiped from her face.

"Why?" Haley asked suddenly wondering why he didn't want to be alone her.

"Because she needs me," Dean stated once again grabbing his keys.

"Dean, I need you," Haley tried to sound sweet and sexy but it came of as desperate and needy, she mental kicked herself. A small smug smile played on his lips.

"I know you do."

At this Haley interrupted him, "How about you don't be a cocky jerk?"

Dean gave her a look that shut her up, "Anyway as I was saying, she really needs us tonight Hales, her parents just told her they were getting divorced and I really don't like the idea of her being alone tonight," Dean stared at her with his big bright green eyes and Haley found herself falling into them, unable to say no to them, she caved.

"Fine jackass we'll stay," She didn't mean it to sound so cold or uncaring, she did care about Brooke and wanted to make sure she was alright, she just also wanted to know what Dean was up to playing hot and cold with her.

Peyton had no idea how it happened but she and Lucas were now on her couch naked, yes you heard right naked. Reaching over for his t-shirt she pulled it on and headed for her kitchen.

"What the fuck P?" she whispered to herself with a smile. "This can only end bad," she smiled, but then the worst thing happened her stomach turned and she was feeling very faint and sick. "Crap not now," she stumbled to her bedroom, closing the door quietly so as not to wake him, she fumble with her hair pulling it back and throwing up.

Once she was sure that her stomach and body could take no more she pulled herself up right and stared at her tear soaked and runny mascara face and cringed slightly, opening her medicine cupboard she pulled out the one thing she knew would help her out, not coke, but her prescription meds.

The pain that thundered through her was one that made her want to scream out, but instead she bit her tongue and cried to herself.

Haley had agreed to stay with Brooke after finding out what had happened earlier, all three had sat around chatting and laughing and the girls had even managed to make Dean watch a chick flick, which he commented on every five seconds.

"Seriously, when is a guy going to go up on stage and confess his undying love for a girl?"

"Depends on the guy," Haley muttered, Dean shot her a look.

"I think it's sweet that he's not afraid to tell her how he feels," Brooke smiled, she was in her own little world enjoying the fact that for once she wasn't alone, but had her two best friends sitting either side of her.

"You would Brookie, I'm hungry," Dean stated standing up.

"Knock yourself out Piggy, I think mom left pie again," Brooke answered never taking her eyes off the screen, Haley however watched Dean make his way to the kitchen and move around like he owned the place. "Hey Hales, what would you do if some guy did all that for you?" Brooke asked spinning around to face her.

Haley smiled at her, she knew Dean was watching quietly, "Mmmmmm, probably jump him," she laughed when Brooke pushed her slightly. "You?"

"The same yeah," the two burst out laughing while Dean rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop thinking that the idea of professing his love for her would somehow end badly for him.

Nathan lay in bed thinking over the events of the night, he wanted so badly to reach over and call her, just as a friend check in make sure she was fine etc, but he knew Dean would be there and he didn't really feel like having to explain himself, so he resigned to waiting till tomorrow at school. He watched the clock tick by and decided to call Haley and ask if she was alright since she seemed really quite tonight.

Dialling the all too familiar number, he controlled his urge to hang up and call Brooke.

Haley and Brooke were watching Dean pig out on anything he could find and couldn't help but laugh when he tired to talk. Haley felt the buzzing in her pocket.

"Um, Nate's calling me I'll be a sec," she said standing up and heading to the living area away from the two, this only added to the already jealous feelings that both Brooke and Dean were feeling but they composed themselves so that the other wouldn't see.

"Hey," Haley cheery voice answered.

"Hey, just wanted to check that you and Brooke were alright," he mentally cursed himself for saying her name knowing for sure Haley would pick it up and wonder why he didn't just call Brooke himself.

"Um, we're fine she laying here like Queen Sheba," Haley laughed; Nathan on the other hand frowned at her answer and sat up straight in his bed.

"You're staying with her?"

"Yeah, Dean and I are," he felt the jealous rise at the mention of Dean, ok he knew nothing was going on with them but he wanted to be the one she called when she needed someone, he just wanted to be the one full stop, there was no denying it anymore, he was in love with Brooke Davis and nothing would change that fact.

"Nate you still there?" Haley's voice pulled him back to reality.

"Yeah I'll talk to you guys later say good night to everyone," and with the he hung up, he smiled as he lay back down and thought about how he could make Brooke see this is what she wanted too.

Dean was a little peeved that Nate called Haley, but he hid it well all night. All three watched the rest of the film, Brooke had made herself extra comfy by lying across the two, feet on Haley's lap and head on Dean's she had finally drifted off to sleep.

Haley watched as Dean ran his hands through Brooke's hair he didn't seem to notice he was even doing it, he done that for so long when they were younger, it was a way to comfort Brooke when she was feeling scared, and even though she wouldn't admit she was terrified of what was going to happen.

The whole thing made Haley even more jealous and envy Brooke even more, she watched Dean look down at Brooke and smile when he saw she was asleep, she re-fixed her gaze on the screen so he couldn't see how much it annoyed her

Dean looked down at Brooke to see she was asleep; he then turned to Haley, "I'm going to take her and put her in her bed so she doesn't have to sleep on the couch." Instead of replying Haley just sat there looking at the TV screen.

After Dean walked up the stairs with Brooke in his arms Haley let a tear drop fall, she was confused by this, why would she be crying over those two? God she knew Dean would try to talk to her, so she decided she wasn't going to give him the opportunity to talk to her.

"Shit," Haley whispered when she heard Dean closing Brooke's bedroom door. Haley took off running into Brooke's downstairs bathroom.

As Dean came down the stairs, he noticed Haley wasn't on the couch, and he really wanted to ask her what was up with her tonight. Ok not really he wanted to ask her what Nate said to her, that made them have to "talk in private." Dean was still pissed that they talked for that long privately. Didn't Nate know that Haley was his? Ok not yet but Dean really wanted her to be his. Dean was walking through the house trying to find Haley; finally he passed by one of the downstairs bathrooms and noticed a light was on.

"Haley?" He waited for five minutes and didn't get an answer from Haley he knew she was in there; he could hear what sounded like Haley crying.

"Haley, whats wrong?" Again he didn't get an answer.

"Damnit Haley answer me!" Still he got no answer. "Haley if you don't answer me I'm gonna kick this door down."

When Haley heard Dean roaming around the downstairs of Brooke's house, she sat down on the toilet seat and tried to quiet her sobs. But she still felt like Dean would hear them no matter what she did. "Haley?" She heard Dean ask, it sounded from outside the door. "Haley, whats wrong?" Again Haley tried to stifle her sobs. "Damnit Haley answer me!" She wanted to talk to him, but in a way she didn't. "Haley if you don't answer me I'm gonna kick this door down."

"No, Dean don't." She said very quietly, Dean wasn't entirely sure she had actually spoken.

"Haley, tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Is that all I get one word answers?"

"Yes."

"Ok, then I'll talk."

"No you won't."

"Excuse me?"

"Go away Dean I don't want to talk to you."

"Haley I'm gonna sit outside this door until you come out." And with that Dean plopped down outside the bathroom door.

"Ok then you'll be sitting there for awhile." And Haley knew he was completely serious. Around two o' clock Dean got up.

"Hales, come on out this is stupid we both won't get any sleep like this." Haley knew he was right but she was stubborn and didn't want to move so that she could avoid him.

Dean realised that she was never going to come out and wondered what had her running from him, but he was to tired to care anymore, if she wanted to act like a child, fine he would let her heading to the guestroom that he and Brooke dubbed as his when they were younger he slammed the door shut, letting Haley know he was gone.

He threw himself down on the bed and punched the pillow to relieve his tensions and frustration he felt due to this whole fucked up situation he found himself in.

Haley stood behind the door, her ear pressed against it listening to see if it was a trick, she wanted it to be so badly she wanted to open the door and Dean be standing there with a smug smile that he had won, but when she did she found he was no where and for some strange reason she felt angry that he hadn't waited for her.

Heading to his room, she pressed her ear against the door again and listened to the light snores that came from him, she slowly and quietly opened the door and found him still fully clothed lying on his bed, he looked so peaceful. She watched him sleep for a few minutes and thought over what had happened between them over the past few days, and how ironically it all seemed right, which in a way she liked but in a way she didn't.

She didn't know what she wanted, but she did know she wanted revenge on him for ignoring her. And Haley knew exactly how to get it at the next party. Dean would be begging her to sleep with him again. Haley had a plan and she knew it. When Haley had her plan formulated, she went and laid on the couch, and dozed off slightly.

The rest of the week flew by the gang had all found out about Brooke's parents and for once they seemed tighter then they had for the last few weeks, Dean had decided to give Haley space let her come to him when she was ready and well Nathan and Brooke managed to go through the week without acting weird or crazy.

The only thing or person we should say was missing was Peyton, no one knew anything, not even Jake she had called him to let him know she wasn't well and wouldn't be in, but when the gang did their usual stop by to check on her, Peyton's dad wouldn't let them in saying she was sleeping.

The gang found this really strange because normally Peyton was home alone and it wouldn't normally bother her father that they swung by when she was sleeping he would let them in and they would pick someone to go wake the blonde up. Normally Brooke always drew the short straw and suffered many pillows in the face for it. So this was just weird.

"Ok so Hales you coming to mine to get ready?" Brooke asked Haley as she approached the table.

"Sure, who's taking us?" She asked hoping it was Dean.

"Dean, he's picking us all up tonight, he says he's not drinking," Brooke pulled a face as did Haley.

"Ok, I'll believe that when I see it," she laughed.

"Well believe it baby," Dean answered from behind her moving round so he sat in-between Jake and Luke, Brooke frowned as did Nate normally he would push his way in between them so that was sitting next to them.

"So..." Nate started looking back at Brooke who smiled, "What time tonight?"

"Well we don't want to be too early so say around eight."

"Sounds cool," Dean stated. "Jake you heard from Peyton or here dad this week?"

"No man still the same, she'll call when she feels better he keeps saying, he's acting really weird. I dropped by the other day to see her and no one was home." The gang frowned.

"Do you think she's alright?" Haley asked nervously, she missed having Peyton around.

"She'll be fine Hales," Dean smiled at her, which made her feel slightly better. "Anyways its Friday she'll be at the party tonight," Dean huffed as he went back to eating his lunch.

Brooke twirled in front of her mirror, she admired her herself in a pair of tight jeans, black top with her black leather jacket and boots it wasn't her normal get up but she didn't feel the need or want to get all dressed up , Haley on the other hand had a very small red dress on.

"Whoa Hales," Brooke stated when she saw her come out of the bathroom. "You trying to get laid tonight," Haley eyed Brooke.

"What, you're not?" Brooke smirked at her commented.

"No, not really feeling it tonight, I'm worried about Peyton," Brooke sit down on her bed watching Haley apply her lip gloss. "You look good though Hales."

Haley turned to her, "You alright Brooke, I mean you've been really weird all week, I mean good kinda weird, it isn't all about you very much what's going on?"

"I'm just bored Haley, same old stuff, people, same parties, same guys," she took a deep breath; "I can't wait for College."

Haley frowned at her, "I know what you mean but for right now I'm enjoying what high school time I have left, there's plenty of time for drama later," Haley smirked as she stood up and fixed her dress and then took one more look at herself. She looked good, but it wasn't her, so she decided to focus on bringing her inner Brooke to the fore front.

"Hey hurry up you two," Dean shouted, and got the shock of his life when Brooke descended the stairs first and ready. "Ok weird, where's Brooke and what did you do with her?" Dean asked taking in what she wearing, not that he didn't like it, plain and sexy simple, but he knew it wasn't Brooke. Nate just smiled he liked it no matter what Brooke wore.

"What don't I look nice?" she frowned looking over her outfit.

"Um, no I meant you look great, it's just Brooke where's the mini skirt and small tight top you normally wear, that make me want to rip off every guy's head that look at you," Dean stated brotherly.

Haley who was heading downstairs heard and smiled she couldn't wait to see the effect this would have on him.

"You think that's bad wait till you see Haley," Brooke stated and Dean didn't like the sound of that, his heart almost stopped when he saw her, she looked really good in a short, tight red dress, he and Nate couldn't help but eye her over, but Nate just frowned and turned his attention back to Brooke who was shaking her head at them.

"Ok so what, now I need to pull the guy's head that look in your direction?" He added, it sounded brotherly to Nate and Brooke, but Haley knew he meant it as jealousy.

He really knew that he wouldn't be able to suffer the guys looking at her tonight.

The party was dull and boring the same as always, only Dean, Brooke, Nate and Lucas noticed it more tonight as they sat watching everyone jumping about making an ass of themselves.

"God we do that every weekend?" Brooke stated she had pulled herself up on the counter while Dean and Nate stood at either side of her, Lucas stood in front of them.

"At least Hales is having fun," Haley was the only one drinking and the only one who seemed to be having a good time.

"Hey guys," Jake's bright voice came from the side. "Why you sitting around?" he asked noticing that they all seemed pretty sober, especially Dean.

"Hey man, this party blows, so we're thinking of ways to make it better," Lucas smiled as Brooke laughed.

"Uh alright," he pulled himself up next to Brooke and she rested her head on his shoulder, she probably looked liked a slut to the ones who didn't know her, sitting with four guys around her, but she didn't care these were her guys in the sense when she needed them they were there, and that was for all three of the girls.

Dean watched Haley all night, she was flirting with the prize bastard that was Rich Stevenson, he was a rival of Dean's who liked nothing better than to try and piss off Dean on and off the field.

"I'll get you a fresh drink baby," he heard Rich say as he took Haley's cup, the others were busy laughing among themselves to notice anything, but Dean watched as Rich poured the drink but then noticed something fall in the drink. It was a typical slide of the hand trick, one Dean had seen used many times, to clear up Dean and the guys never did it they didn't need to they were the four guys that most girls would give it willingly too without the need of a roofie.

Dean could feel his blood boil, as he watched him hand it over to Haley, he watched as Haley took a drink and then smiled as Rich whispered something in her ear, Dean moved from the guys towards them, only for Sarah Blake to block his path.

"Hey Dean, so what happened to you calling me?" She asked running a hand down his shirted chest.

"Not now Sarah," Dean pushed his way past, Brooke and Lucas noticed Dean acting strange.

He lost the two, they were there two seconds ago, he searched the room but to no avail.

"Dean what's up?" Brooke asked coming up behind followed by the others.

"Haley."

"What about her?" Nate asked him, Dean just stared at him.

"Rich, man," all three of the guys eye widened then their expression changed to anger, they knew he was a culprit for doing this to girls, and he made a mistake picking Haley.

"Who's he?" Brooke asked, both Nate and Dean handed Brooke to Jake.

"Watch her don't let her out of your sight," Jake just nodded and held Brooke around the waist so she couldn't move.

"Nate, you take downstairs, Lucas outside, I'll take upstairs," Dean went to walk away but stopped and turned to face all three guys and Brooke. "And if you find him show him no mercy," He turned and left them. Brooke turned to Jake and he just smiled at her.

"What's going on?"

"Haley's in trouble, let's get you outside," He took her hand and felt her grip tighten round it as he led her outside, once outside she cuddled into him and waited for the others.

Dean pushed every door open and those who knew him bolted downstairs scared of what or Dean was looking for.

"Have you seen Haley?" He asked Ruby who was upstairs.

"No sorry Dean," She shook her head scared.

"GET OFF ME!" He heard Haley scream from the last door, he pushed Ruby gently behind him and kicked the door open.

Rich stood up to protect himself from Dean, Haley although a little clumsy on her feet managed to stumble towards Dean, Dean looked her over, there was a bruise and a bit mark on her collarbone and the start of a bruise of a pair of hands around her arms, after studying the damage on Haley he turned and handed her to Ruby.

"Hold her a sec please," Ruby just held Haley to her trying to calm the girl's sobs as she watched Dean beat the shit out of Rich.

If Ruby hadn't screamed for Nate, Lucas and Jake, Rich would have been a dead man. It took Nate, Lucas, and two of Dean's football buddies to pull him off, and even then they all had a hard time, Dean lifted Haley in his arms and told Nate to grab Ruby as they left.

Brooke watched as Dean came out with Haley in his arms and then Nate and Lucas following behind with Ruby in toe who was terrified, Jake opened the door to the impala and told Brooke to slide in, then Dean slid in with Haley still in his arms, he gave Nate the keys as Jake slid in the back beside them and Nate and Lucas sat in the front. They left the party all five scared of what had just happened.

Brooke knew Dean was mad and just rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her closer to him too, knowing he would have done the same for her.

They all stopped at Haley's and waited for her to sleep off the drug, when she woke up a little while later, Dean was still pissed that she had gotten herself into that mess, Nate, Brooke, Jake and Lucas left once they knew she was alright. Dean stayed behind only for a minute.

"So," Haley started sitting up in her bed.

"What were you thinking Haley?"

"I wasn't," She smiled at him.

"This isn't funny; you almost got raped because you were obviously trying to prove something."

"Prove something to whom?" she sneered back.

"To me, is this so that I can see you can have any guy you want? Well great for you Hales."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm done playing games Haley."

"Playing games, me?" Haley shot back at him. "It's you who's playing games, one minute we're having fun, next Brooke's in trouble and you go running, or Peyton for that matter. Then you act like you don't want to be alone with me for anything other than sex."

"Hales that's not."

"Thanks for saving me, but you can go now," Haley laid back down on her bed turning her back to him.

"Fine," Dean stood and left he didn't feel like fighting with her anymore so he left.

He had no idea how he ended up there but he showed up at Peyton's and let himself in, he was relieved to find that her father was gone and her music was on up stairs.

He stood shocked when he got to her bedroom door, to find her looking pale and that her arms were black and blue with punctures wounds, getting angrier he just shut his eyes and sighed.

"So what, coke, not doing it for you anymore?" Peyton turned to the voice and smiled up at him and then realised her arms were on show grabbing a jacket she pulled it on. "No need to hide Peyton, I get it, if your not wanting to help yourself I'm not gonna help you either," He turned to leave.

"Dean it's not that, I can explain."

"Explain why you haven't been at school, and why your arms are suddenly covered in bruises? God between you and Haley I'm beginning to lose my mind," He threw himself down on her bed; Peyton just ran her fingers through his hair gentle.

"Dean, I have cancer," she stated it so calmly, that Dean laughed slightly.

"That's not funny, P."

"I know that's why I was off all week, why I wouldn't see you guys I was in the hospital over in Charlotte getting more tests and chemo done."

Dean sat up slowly staring at her smiling face, "How long have you known?"

"A good few months, the doctors are trying their hardest and that why my dad's home most of the time now," she smiled. "So no more parties at mine."

"Peyton be serious here, your alright though your gonna live right? Cause I need you"

"Of course I am, I wouldn't leave one of my best friends when he needs me, so care to explain why Haley's got you wrapped up?"

"Nice change of subject."

"I'm done talking about it Dean, I really just don't want people acting weird around me and you guys would have and I couldn't face that."

"You need to tell them, P."

"I will just not now, I'll tell them when the time is right," she smiled as she watched him lay down on her bed beside her.

"I love Haley, and by that I mean I'm falling more and more in love with the girl and the truth is I don't think she loves me back, no matter what I do," he had said it before he could stop himself, he felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"I know you do," he glanced around at her. "When you sit on the sidelines you see these things," she laughed at him.

"So is that why you were off this week?" Dean asked turning it back on her.

"Yeah, I did a little too much last week and it kinda crept up on me is all, but doc say's I'm fine," she took a deep breath. "Look Dean you have to tell Haley how you feel and see what she's say, life's to short not to take chances," she smiled at him.

"So what now you have cancer you're the all knowing woman now," he smiled at her.

"No I was always the all knowing woman, it's just now I have someone who needs or wants my advice so he better take it or else," she laughed back.

"Ok cool I will," he turned to face her. "P, I will always be here for you, and not just because you know but because," he stopped struggling to find the right words.

"Winchester, I know," she smiled. "Dean?"

"Mmmm..."

"Can you stay a little longer just till I fall asleep please?" Dean just nodded and lay back on his back as Peyton closed her eyes.

Nate and Brooke had decide on walking home

"So tonight was pretty eventfully," Brooke laughed nervously still a little scared of what would happen to Dean if anyone spilled.

"Yeah it was," Nate smiled at her. "He'll be alright Brooke, we say he was with us the whole time if anything happens, which I doubt because well Rich doesn't really want to go to jail," Nathan gripped her arms in his hands gently.

"Thanks," she smiled back at him, pulling herself out of his embrace and walking away, Nate knew he had to take the first step in talking about that night.

"Brooke can we talk serious for five minutes please?"

"I thought we were, but alright," she smiled turning to face him, "What's up?"

"What did that night mean to you?" Brooke frowned at him. "The night we spelt together," she looked away and then back at him.

"Let's not Nate, it could ruin our friendship and I don't want that."

"Answer the question Brooke," he stepped towards her, the breath caught in her throat as he closed the gap. "It meant a lot to me, so what did it mean to you? Be honest with me."

She swallowed down hard as his eyes pierced hers for an answer.

Meanwhile, Dean had left Peyton sleeping, or so he thought, and headed back to Haley's with Peyton's advice still swimming in his head, not even bothering to knock he made his way to her bedroom and watched as she dialled a number, and then his cell rang, making her face him.

"Dean, I was," she stopped when she saw his face. "What's wrong?" she asked closing the gap between them.

"I'm sorry about everything," was all he got out before he broke down in front of her, Haley had never seen Dean cry so she just led him to the bed and held him, letting him release his tears, he looked up at her.

"Dean is everything alright?" She asked scared of what had made him break, she hoped it wasn't her.

"I don't wanna lose you," he stumbled over the words.

"You won't Dean, your scaring me."

"If I asked you something, would you give me an honest answer?" Haley just nodded at him.

"If I asked you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?" Haley was stunned by the sudden change and was even more stunned by the gathering force of butterflies she felt in her stomach when he looked at her through teary eyes, she bit her lip and just stared at him.

Peyton waited till Dean had gone before making her way to the bathroom and cutting her a line, she had been staring at it for the last half hour wondering what to do, her cell phone kept lighting up and Lucas's number kept flashing up, she slowly pressed ignore and looked at the line again, and then herself.

"Come on P, do you really need it?" She asked the mirror version of herself expecting an answer it.

Lucas kept trying but threw his phone across his room with no answer; he decided that the only way to get Peyton off his mind was to write a new chapter of his book, mostly about their night together and the pervious things that had happened to the group these last few weeks.

Jake banged on Nikki's door, "Hey you'll wake the parental," she laughed when she saw him. "What's up?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" A smile spread across Nikki's face as she threw herself round him.

"Yes I will," she kissed his cheek and continued to cuddle him, all Jake could think of was Haley being the one to wrap herself around him and Haley maybe getting jealous over Nikki and finally realising that he might just be the one.

* * *

**Ok so we left some cliff hangers for you guys, We know we're so damn clever LOL it all adds to the mystery of the story, Trust us we're Professionals ;) LOL **

**Ok guys so now that me and Tori have made your days :), make ours by giving us some loving with your reviews LOL ;p**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**OK GUYS THIS WAS ALL ME, I JUST COULDN'T GET THE CHAPTER RIGHT YA KNOW? IT'S LESS DRAMA FILLED, MANDI AND I DECIDED WE CAN'T WRITE STORIES OR CHAPTERS THAT DON'T HAVE DRAMA. LOL. ANYWAY I'M WORKING ON MORE CHAPTERS, I'M ON SPRING BREAK THIS WEEK AND IT'S FINISHING UP SO MAYBE I'LL BE BETTER ABOUT UPDATING. LOL. ANYWAY WE'RE REALLY SORRY ABOUT THIS BEING SO LATE. LOL. OK GO READ!**

**DISCLAMOR: WE OWN A PLAN TO STEAL DEAN BUT THAT'S ALL!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

LPOV

I have no idea how it happened but it did, one minute Peyton and I were laughing and joking, then the next minute we're on her couch making out. Not that I didn't want it, I did, it's just what about…

Ugh this is so complicated. I'm trying to write the next chapter of my book. In case you didn't know I'm writing a book about my life, well really mine and the gang's lives. I mean we've known each other for forever. So I've taken the opportunity to write it all down, and hopefully become published when I graduate. I wonder if Peyton's called me back. That'd be a big no. Doesn't she know we're going to have to talk about this eventually? I mean we could avoid it, but I really don't want to avoid it anymore, I want, no I need to talk about this with her.

I just, I just don't know what to do, I want to talk to her. Ugh! I just don't know what to do, and it's aggravating!

Before I know what I'm doing I'm picking up my phone. I'm not sure why but I call just to hear her voice. I need to hear her voice, maybe she'll calm me down some.

RING, RING

"Hello!" Well she's more hyper than usual.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey, whats up?"

"Brooke can you come over I need to talk to somebody."

"Yeah of course Luke, I'll be right over. Just give me a few minutes."

"Ok see you soon Brooke."

10 Minutes Later

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in!"

"Hey broody."

"Hey Brookie."

"Ok Luke seriously what's up with you? You're killing my good mood here."

"Oh yeah and what's got you so happy?"

"Umm…nothing! I'm just happy! Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah of course whatever makes you happy Brooke." I am glad she's happy; I just wish I had something to do with it.

"Ok so, what's wrong?"

"I just,……Peyton's avoiding me." Let's see if she gets jealous that I'm worried about Peyton avoiding me.

"She's avoiding everyone Luke," Ok so I guess she's right.

"Yeah but I mean, I think I upset her this week."

"Why, what happened? What did you do?" She smirks, her dimples are so cute.

"I have no idea Brooke she just started avoiding me. And I have no idea what I did."

"Aw come here broody." And then she pulled me into the biggest hug, I've ever had. She pulled away after a few minutes of hugging me. As she was pulling away, I put my hands on her back to stop her. She looked up at me with a questioning look in her eyes. Her eyes I love her eyes. We looked at each other, and we both started leaning in for a kiss. Then all of a sudden she was gone from my arms, and standing across the room from me, wide eyed.

"No Lucas."

"No, what Brooke? You were leaning in, you wanted it too."

"No I don't, can we just forget that ever happened, or almost happened. It was a mistake." Ouch that stung, she didn't want to kiss me. But she was leaning in too.

"Ok fine, we can forget about Brooke." But I'm gonna figure out why she didn't want that kiss to happen. And I will find out.

"Ok well Luke, I've umm gotta go, so I'll see ya later."

"Yeah, see ya later."

JPOV

After Nikki and I cuddled for a little longer, we moved from the couch up to her bed. As I was looking at Nikki, I started comparing everything about her to Haley. Like black of Nikki's hair, I like Haley's honey blond way better than that. Or how Haley's hair is longer, and Nikki's is short. I like Haley's better. Nikki's lips aren't as full and pouty as Haley's lips are, and they aren't as kissable as Haley's lips. The only thing that the two have that would kind of be in common would be there eyes. I mean Nikki's eyes are dark brown, and Haley's eyes are a light brown. The only major difference is that Nikki's eyes don't light up and sparkle when she's happy like Haley's do. I love Haley's eyes they always show what kind of mood that she's in; when she's happy they're so bright it's great. I love when she's happy. Although tonight…

Ugh tonight. That was horrible. What was she thinking? Ok obviously she wasn't thinking or maybe she knew exactly what she was doing. And she was doing that, _flirting_, to get _his_ attention. I now officially hate Nathan Scott, not only is he trying to steal _my _girl, he almost got her raped because of it. I cannot believe he doesn't notice her; she's the most beautiful girl in the world. I used to be really close with Nate, but ever since him and Haley talked "privately" I don't really want to be around him that much.

Dean and I are getting closer as I drift away from Nate, but I wonder if Dean realizes why I'm getting closer to him. I hope he doesn't because if he does then I am screwed big time, because Dean will say something if he suspects anything.

But Dean won't say anything because he values all of our friendships too much, well at least I hope he does. I do too, don't get me wrong, but sometimes I feel like there's more to it than friends. Ya know something like love? But the girl I love doesn't love me back; she likes Nathan, the jerk.

"Jake, whats wrong? Why are you still awake?" God even Nikki's voice isn't as sweet as Haley's is after she wakes up. God I really, really need to stop thinking about Haley before Nikki starts suspecting something. And I need this relationship, if only to make Haley jealous of Nikki.

"What? Oh nothing Nikki, sorry I was just spacing out, everything's perfect now that we're together." Ok that's total crap, no everything isn't perfect because as much as I say I won't think about Haley anymore I will I just can't help it. But that lie sounded good and she got off my tail about what was wrong with me.

"Ok Jakey, let's go to sleep then."

"Oh ok night Nikki. "

"Goodnight Jakey."

BPOV

I can't believe I just almost kissed Luke. I mean it was such a good day today, until now. I woke up with Nate's arms wrapped around me. It felt like he was protecting me. I mean why would I even think about kissing Luke, I'm sleeping with Nathan. And every time I think about that I get a smile on my face. I like sleeping with Nate, it just feels right, and I'll admit that scares me a little. Ok it scares me a lot, but I'm not going to tell Nate that. Speaking of Nate, I left him sleeping in my bed after Luke called so I better run home and see if he's still there.

"Nate! Are you still here?"

"Why, yes I am beautiful. Now tell me why I had to wake up with empty arms this morning?"

"Oh sorry, Luke called me. He sounded like he was close to tears and he was like worried about Peyton avoiding everyone. So I'm sorry I left you this morning handsome."

"It's ok Brooke, just wake me up next time, please?"

"Of course I will." And he doesn't know how much I'm going to wake him up when I need to leave.

"Ok well I better start getting ready I mean we all need bonding time, especially since Haley's almost accident last night, we all need to relax, so why don't you call everyone and tell them to meet us at Tric at let's say 8?"

"Ok miss events planner, I'll call everyone." For that he earned a smack to the stomach.

"Shut up Nate, or you won't get any tonight. Got it?"

"Yeah I got it."

A few hours later

"BROOKE! Let's go or we'll be late!"

"Nate, god you can't rush perfection, now how do I look?"

"You look absolutely…delicious."

"Well thanks Nate, now let's go, or we'll be late."

We walked in to Tric to see Dean and Haley sitting at the bar. Nate pointed them out to me.

"Haley's all dressed up tonight, isn't she Brooke?"

"Yeah, but that's a good thing, it means she's ok, now let's go."

"Hey guys!"

"Brookie! I'm so glad you guys are finally here." Haley's more hyper then me.

"Hales, how long have you been here?" At that Nate and Dean laughed.

"We've been here for five minutes." Dean smirked at us.

"Haley, let's go to the bathroom."

"But Brooke we just got here." Again Nate and Dean laughed at us.

"Ugh fine, how are you though?" At this she shared a quick look with Dean, who had a weird look on his face.

"I'm perfect Brooke."

"Perfect, huh? That's great Hales."

"Woah Luke, when did you get here?"

"Just now." Oh great can you say AWKWARD!

"Hey guys let's grab a booth."

"That's a great idea," said Nate, I could see Dean furrowing his brows at us but I played dumb. Oh he is so getting laid tonight. We then walked over to a booth. Nate allowed me to slide in first on our side, and Dean did the same for Haley. Then Dean sat next to Haley, and Nate sat next to me. That left Luke and Peyton, wait Peyton when did she get here?

"Hey Peyt."

"Hey, B. Davis." Then Luke sat down next to Nate, and Peyton sat next to Dean. We sat there talking and joking just bonding for like a half hour. Then Jake walks in holding hands with…

"Oh my god."

"What? What's wrong Brooke?" Aw Haley always the perceptive one.

"Look who Jake's with." Dean and Nate let out low whistles because they thought I was going to start a fight with her, I wouldn't I'd be nice…for now.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jake," everyone said.

"Aw Jakey, they don't have room for us at their table," then Nikki started to pout she really shouldn't do that she doesn't have the lip structure to do that, and look good. Haley however has the perfect lips to pout.

"Oh no, we'll scoot down for you guys," Peyton said. Urgh I'm gonna hurt her.

"But you have to make room for the both of us in one booth."

"Why?" Whoops I didn't mean to blurt that out. With that she looked over and smirked at me, so I glared back at her, I turned to find Haley and Peyton glaring at her too.

"Oh because we…Jakey why don't you tell them?"

"Tell us what Jake?" I said.

"Nikki and I are kinda dating now guys, we're an official couple," then he glanced over all of us to see our reactions. Dean and Nate could care less, Haley had a blissful expression on her face, and hmmm I wonder what that was about. All of a sudden I felt a hand creeping up my leg. I looked over to see Nate in a conversation with Luke. Crap please don't talk to him Nate, please? Ok hopefully Luke won't tell Nate what happened. I felt Nate's hand creep further and further up my leg. I grabbed his hand from going any farther, it can't we can't do that here in front of all our friends. Then Luke moved out of our booth and scooted in next to Peyton. Then Jake and the whore, I mean Nikki sat down in our booth, great this is gonna be a long night. And Jake doesn't look to happy to be sitting here either.

DPOV

I glanced over at Haley while Peyton was talking to me. Well really I glanced over at _my _hand on Haley's bare fucking legs. God they are heavenly and smooth and tanned, gosh they are amazing. Last night was the best night of my life. After I went over to Haley's crying, ok so everything just got to me and for the first time in a long time I cried, she didn't seem fazed by it though, she just held me and let me be a baby, and we just talked about us.

_*flashback*_

Ok Dean come on think of it like game time, just look her in the eyes and ask her straight.

"If I asked you something, would you give me an honest answer?" Her face screams that she's scared of my next question, so she just nods at me.

"If I asked you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?" At those words her face went cold but then she got this look in her eyes, one that I wasn't sure about till she answered my question.

"Honestly Dean, I don't know, all I know is when I'm with you it feels right."

YES!

"Really?" I didn't think she could ever feel like that, her deep brown eyes are shining at me, I love when that happens it means she happy or excited, god please be both.

"Yeah really, but Dean I think if we are going to do this, we should keep it quiet for awhile, ok?"

"Ok." Ok so I might not be the smartest person in the world but that sounded like a yes, am I right? Ok bite the bullet Winchester, ask her again.

"Ok so was that a yes?" Her face breaks into a smile and she nods at me.

"Yes Dean Winchester I'll be your girlfriend," I knew it was yes. "Your secret girlfriend, for now."

"As long as we're together Hales."

_*End flashback*_

I'm the happiest guy on earth right now, Haley James is now my girlfriend, and last night everything did feel right. She is amazing. And when she came walking out of her room tonight in her too tight tank top and jean mini skirt I about died from happiness.

The only thing that kinda ruins this moment is that I can't just reach over and kiss her, show the world or at least Tric that she's mine, but fingers crossed that will change soon. She looks so content sitting there, talking to Brooke.

"Hey Dean?" Uh what? Oh fuck it's Jake; has he been talking to me the entire time?

"Yeah Jake?" Ugh is it bad that I'm tuning him out to run my hands along Haley's legs? If it's bad then I definitely don't want to be right, I mean she is perfect. I love her; I mean I love her a lot.

"Did you hear what I asked you?"

"No sorry man, I just spaced out." When I said that I glanced over at Haley who had a smirk on her face, almost like she knew exactly what I was thinking about, well knowing her she probably does know exactly what I'm thinking about.

"I asked you if you were ready for the game on next Friday."

"Oh yeah of course I'm ready for it, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't really know man."

"Ok then." I don't know what he was getting at but whatever. I'm just gonna go back to staring at Haley's legs.

"Ok then Hales let's go dance." Um what did Brooke just say?

"Ok then let's go, you wanna go P?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds fun."

"Nikki do you wanna go?" Ooo I think Brooke is going to shoot Peyt in the head for that, and Haley knows it too, because it looks like it's all she can do to keep from laughing, well it's really all any of us can do to keep from laughing at Brooke's face.

"Uhhh yeah thanks that sounds fun."

A few hours later

"Wow guys it's almost 2 a.m. we should probably head home." That and the number of guys that are hanging all over my girl, is getting annoying. At least I know that she wouldn't cheat on me. I mean the girls have come back over and hung out with us multiple times but still all these stupid guys keep going and hanging around the girls. All of us guys have gone and danced with the girls a few times, when they pulled us out there. Not that the times Haley pulled me out there to dance with her I didn't go willingly because I did, but I had to make it seem like I didn't want to, to put up the front, ya know?

"Yeah that's true," said Luke.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" asked Jake.

"Nothing that I know of," replied Nate with a smirk. Huh I wonder what that's about.

"I don't think we have anything to do tomorrow either," I replied with, but I know what I want to do. What do you want to do, you may ask? I want to stay in bed with my girlfriend all day, maybe get out of bed when I'm hungry then go back to bed. Just then the girls came over and asked if we were ready to leave. I couldn't help but stare at Haley and she smirked back at me, basically she was giving me sex eyes. We all went our separate ways after that. When we got home Haley attacked me, and when we were done, she fell asleep. She looks so peaceful right now, and I can't help but think that it's because of me.

Sunday morning

I woke up with Haley staring at me, with the most beautiful smile on her face; well her smile is always beautiful.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome." Then she sighed contently.

"So Dean I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"What if we come up with a plan, so that only you pick me up from school," hmmm that's a good idea. "That way we could stay together, either at your apartment or here. We'll figure out where to stay later, but what do you think?"

"I think that is an awesome plan." And I really did think that was, that way I wouldn't have to sneak away from her house or anything.

"Ok so what's the plan?"

"Ok we'll tell them it gets to confusing remembering who's going to pick us up each week, and that'd it be easier to have a specific person picking us up every week, the same person picking us up each week."

"Ok that sounds like a good plan, now I have another plan…"

"Oh yeah and what's that, sexy?" And with that I got on top of her and started kissing her.

Monday Morning

Ahhh all Haley and I did yesterday was my plan from Saturday night, to spend the whole day in bed. God it was amazing. Now we're on our way to school, and Haley looks hot like always. She was sitting right next to me, kissing my neck, and it was hot as hell. When we got to school, we walked over to our table. Oh how much I wanted to reach over and grab her hand, but I knew I couldn't because we were keeping our relationship a secret. When we got the table I sat down next to Haley and Brooke. And next to Brooke was Nate.

Haley all of a sudden says, "Ok guys we need to have a meeting quickly before class." Everyone quickly agreed wondering why Haley called a meeting of sorts. "Ok guys so I've been thinking that maybe only one of the guys should pick us up from now on. What do you guys think?"

"Oooo I agree completely," squealed Brooke.

"I agree too," Nate jumped in.

"Yeah I do too," I got my vote in, I am so getting laid tonight for agreeing with her.

"Well you three what do you think?" Haley questioned.

"It doesn't really matter; it's already four to three if they don't want it, and majority rules so…Looks like we get only one guy picking us up." Brooke said.

"Ok, here's how I think we should do this," Haley started. "The guys that are picking us up this week are always going to pick us up, from now on, deal?"

"Yeah Hales, that sounds amazing!"

"Thanks Brooke, so Dean will pick me up for now on, Nate will pick Brooke up, Luke will pick Peyt up, and Jake who are you going to pick up?"

"Uhhh I'll pick up Nikki since she is my girlfriend now." Then Jake looked at Haley for a really long time. I didn't really like that very much. Ok maybe I'm jealous so what?

"Yeah fine, but Haley and Brooke why are you two, Dean and Nate so happy about this?"

"Because Peyt it would just be so much easier to just have to pick up one person, and not have to worry about who we have to pick up." I am so getting laid tonight for that.

"Ok fine whatever."

"Attention Seniors, we have an announcement for you. The senior class will be recording time capsules each, for students 50 years from now to watch, and know what life was like now."

"Oh joy that sounds like it won't be fun at all." And we all agreed on that.

*RING, RING*

"Well time for class. See you guys later."

"See ya."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?!?!**


	11. How It All Begins

**Ok guys I know we're horrible. But we just can't write none drama filled chapters it's what we've decided. LOL. Anyway this is just another filler chapter before all the drama starts up again. LOL. Anyway we hope you love it, and it is one of the shortest chapters, but the next chapter is over half way done so it'll just be like two days if Mandi isn't working. LOL. And if you guys want maybe we can arrange it for if you review you get a sneak peak, so ya know review. Anyway I'll let you read now. **

**Disclaimor: We own nothing but a plan to steal Jenson and I would be perfect to steal Misha Collins too (Castiel). **

* * *

Chapter Nine

Third POV

Lucas made his way to Peyton's determined to talk to her about what happened, she had done everything in her power to ignore him at school that day, chatting to Dean secretly, and making sure they were never alone, so he decided to pay her a visit that way she couldn't hide from him or avoid him.

Lucas knocked on the door and waited, he half expected Peyton's dad to answer but was surprised when Peyton swung the door open.

"Luke!" she answered a little pissed. "What do you want?"

"Wow Peyt, way to sound enthusiastic," Lucas smiled, but frowned when Peyton gave him a funny look. "Ok, so I thought we should talk about things."

"What things?" Peyton asked agitated.

"About what happened after Brooke disappeared," Peyton rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Fine, talk."

"Can I come in; this isn't really something we should talk about out here in the open?" Lucas sighed at her, with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry that's right you'll want to keep this a secret from you know who," Peyton pushed the door open wide and headed back towards her living room.

"What?" Lucas asked as he closed the front door, she had him so confused lately, he thought he knew everything there was to know about Peyton Sawyer but she still had ways of surprising him. "Peyton stop and talk to me please." He tried again as he entered the living room, but when she said nothing he started to get mad.

"Ok Peyton what's going on with you?"

"Nothing."

"You've been acting weird all day, especially with me and Brooke," Lucas pointed out, as Peyton rolled her eyes. "See the mention of her name has you cursing her."

"Luke get to the point of why you're here and leave, I have things I need to do," Lucas took a deep breath as he watched Peyton move towards the window sill in her living room.

"Peyton, I want to talk about what happened."

"What happened was a simple mistake, that won't happen again," Peyton said matter of fact; Lucas looked deflated, but covered it well. "I mean now that you and Brooke are together..."

"Whoa, wait, what?" Lucas's head snapped up at that point. "Me and Brooke?"

"I saw you two Saturday morning, you both looked pretty cosy on the couch about to kiss," Peyton smirked at him, liking the fact she had something over him.

"Um, I, I...Don't know what to say," Lucas mumbled. "It was a mistake Peyton nothing happened, we just were …Look it doesn't matter because it's you I like," Peyton frowned at him.

"What?"

"It's you Peyton; I like you, nothing happened between me and Brooke," He semi lied. "It's you always has been always will be."

"Really?" Peyton asked unconvinced, Lucas just nodded as he closed the gap between them.

"Really," He answered her question when he reached her, she smiled at him smugly. "So can we talk about an, us now please?" He asked placing his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him, his answer came from her leaning in to kiss him "So that's a yes?" He raised an eyebrow playfully at her.

"Yes Lucas, we can talk about an, us," She smiled as she wandered over to the couch with him.

Meanwhile Haley James did the one thing no one would have expected of her she got the number 36 tattooed above her ass, she was admiring the handy work in the mirror and smiling as she thought about how much Dean would love this little gift. She had no idea why, but with Dean everything felt right and she didn't feel fazed or scared, that maybe in a couple years or even after high school that this little sneaky relationship they had going would fizzle out, leaving her permanently marked with the number 36. That wasn't going to be his only surprise for the night either; she smirked as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Meanwhile Brooke was rewarding Nate, for jumping on the band wagon with her today, about only him picking her up. "So have I said thank you yet?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for what?" Nate asked unsure what he had done to please her.

"For getting on board with Haley's idea today."

"Oh right. No you haven't," he laughed as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you," she whispered against his lips before planting another kiss on them. "You know I'm kinda tired, I think I'll have a hot bubble bath," she turned and headed for the door, leaving Nathan pouting for more. "Care to join me?" She added with a smirk as she pulled off her top and dropped it on the floor making Nathan's eyes light up at the now bare creamy skin.

"Oh hell yeah," he jumped forward making Brooke laugh as she run up the stairs.

Nikki on the other hand was struggling to get Jake to even look at her as they sit in her room listening to music.

"Ok broody, what's up?" She tried to sound sexy as she ran her finger over his lightly.

"Nothing," he brushed her hand off, turning back to the game on the television.

"Jake, are we alright?" He turned to look at her. "I mean since you asked me out, we haven't really done anything unless we're in front of friends," Jake looked into her eyes and saw the pain and the first signs of tears beginning to form, taking a deep breath he closed his eyes.

"Everything is fine Nikki, its better then fine," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I promise you," her face lit up in a smile as she stood up and straddled him, Jake smirked knowingly up at her.

Dean opened the front door to Haley's and frowned at the darkness, "HALES?" he called out.

"Hey sexy," he smiled when he saw her sitting at the kitchen table, and then frowned when he saw how the table was set out.

"What's with the candle lit romantic dinner?" He asked confused.

"What can't a girl surprise her man?" She laughed.

"Uh sure they can," Dean answered unsure, he'd never had this kind of thing done for him before, but all that was forgotten when Haley stood up in nothing but a robe. "So how was practice?"

"Fine," He mumbled looking her up and down. "What's going on?"

"Well you see I thought I'd surprise you, now sit down I made us dinner."

"You cooked?" Dean asked sceptical, Haley smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Alright, what is it?" Dean asked noting that she hadn't done a good job of hiding the take away boxes.

"Um, well there's a choice," she laughed as she ushered him to the table; Dean just nodded towards the boxes making Haley cringe. "Just eat already," he laughed as she dragged him to his chair.

Dinner had been a fun event Dean found himself desperate to know what was going on with Haley and also what she was wearing under her robe, but being the gentleman he was he opted to wait.

"So can I have my surprise now?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows at her making Haley laugh.

"Of course you can," Haley laughed standing up and walking towards him, Dean pushed his chair out and slapped his hand across his leg in anticipation as Haley leaned down and whispered. "Meet me up stairs, once you've done the dishes," she laughed as she turned and headed for her bedroom, leaving Dean staring wide eyed after her.

Dean flew through the dishes, and ran up the stairs and walked into Haley's room; Haley was sitting on her bed with the robe still tightly closed.

"Now do I get my surprise?" Dean questioned, Haley stood taking his hand and sitting him on the bed instead, she stood in front of him smiling.

Dean eyes widened as he watched her slowly undo the belt of the robe, to reveal a matching black lace set of underwear. "Wow," was all that fell from his lips as he took in the sight of her creamy skin against the black. He watched as she let the robe drop to the floor and smirked as she turned to let him see the back. Only then did Dean's eyes widen more.

"What the hell is that?" Dean questioned making Haley frown at him.

"What does it look like?"

"Is that real?"

"Yes," Haley wrapped her arms round her body. "Don't you like it?"

Dean furrowed his brow he liked tattoos, but seeing his number tattooed into Haley's bare skin made them or just that one hot.

"I love it," he smiled up at her, and she relaxed visibly in front of him. "Now on with your show woman," she laughed as she lay back on the bed waiting for what was next.

Next Day

Dean woke with the brightest of smiles on his face, his arms folded under his head he couldn't help but smile at the beauty that lay next to him and the fact that the number 36 was staring right at him.

All of a sudden Dean loved that number and he loved the fact that Haley was marking herself as his; everything he ever wanted was finally coming together.

Brooke woke up to the sun beating in her window; she groaned at the sight but stopped when she saw Nathan working out in the middle of her room. With a slow smile she raised from the bed. "Now that's what I call a good morning," she smiled as Nathan rolled his eyes.

"How long do we have till we need to get ready?" She asked playfully.

"An hour."

"Uh, there's a lot you can do in an hour," she smiled as she pulled Nathan down on the bed.

Lucas and Peyton were up and getting ready, Lucas was showing off his cooking skills while Peyton was showing off her eating skills. They had decided that they would be best keeping their relationship under wraps till they were completely sure themselves. Peyton smiled as she watched Lucas flip pancakes in the air, but the one thing she was craving that morning badly wasn't pancakes.

Jake pulled up at Nikki's feeling slightly pissed that he no longer got to see Haley in the morning, instead he settled for the girl who was running out to meet him.

"So you all set for this stupid time capsule thing?" Nikki asked climbing into the car and pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Yeah it can't be that hard right, you say something and then in fifty years someone opens it," Nikki frowned at him as they pulled out of her drive way and towards the school.

When they all got to school, they sat at their table. Talking about absolutely nothing, just what they wanted to do that weekend. The bell rang and the gang headed off to class. At the end of the day everyone met up at the gang's table.

"So guys how'd it go?" asked Brooke.

"It was great." replied Luke.

"It was amazing," said Peyton.

"It went by too fast," Haley said.

"It just went," answered Dean.

"Yeah I agree with Dean, it just went," Jake answered.

"It was ok," Nate said.

"Well I for one think it was amazing to get everything out in the open," Brooke answered.

They all nodded their heads in agreement, and then headed off to their respective cars.

* * *

**Read and Review!!! Thank you for sticking with us! And I'm working on a new story, sorry had throw that in there it's a Castiel/Haley story so I'll tell you when i post it. LOL. Ok go review!**


	12. Author's Note Sorry

Hey guys so yeah another author's note. I just wanted to let you know that Mandi and I are putting this on a very short hiatus. Mandi has asked me to do this, oh and you know I want you to take your time girl. But she's having personal problems which we can all understand. And she apologizes greatly for it, but we'll be back soon. And this kinda works for me too since I have a crap load of papers due and then finals week is coming up also. So we will be back soon. And the chapter will be amazing. Take your time girl. Well we will talk to you guys later!


	13. The Truth Is Out There

**Tori: Ok sincw we're posting a new chapter you can obviously tell we're not on hiatus anymore. LOL. We both are sorry about that. Oh yeah I did fairly well on all my finals I think I passed but I get to see for sure tomorrow! LOL. And I did really well on all those papers that I did too. So maybe it was worth it to go on hiatus until the end of the semester. Anyway now that that is done, I'm off school for FOUR months! Yeah that's right we'll probably be updating alot. LOL. Thanks for sticking with us. Ok anyway now on to Mandi! LOL. **

**Mandi: Ok guys so as you know this is long overdue and since that is all my fault I APOLOISE big time. Anyway guys as you know this story is starting to take shape and what we've got planned from here out will shock you (hopefully) so please read and review and you want have to wait long for the next chapter as it's in the works so hopefully it should be up tomorrow :) **

**Disclaimer: As always me and Tori own nothing, however that does not stop us from trying to take over the world! U HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED, we're gunning for world domination here! Plus we decided we really want to move to Texas because they seem to throw some hot ass guys our way for examples Jensen, Jared and the very sexiness that is Mark Salling.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Truth Is Out There

It's been four months since the senior class recorded their time capsules, and it was now March. As it was getting closer and closer to graduation, the gang was getting back to their old selves, well some were some were getting extremely close. The three couples of the gang had managed to keep their relationships a secret. And all of them were officially couples now. Nikki and Jake were still dating also. The Friday before was the Championship game which was played against the Elk Creek Tigers, also known as Damien West's team. The Ravens won the game greatly. They beat them by twenty-five points. That Monday everyone was celebrating if only they knew that at the end of the day their lives would go to hell.

Haley had something she wanted to tell Dean, she was ready to go public and she was ready to tell him she loved him. She knew he wanted to take her to prom and it would be here before they knew it, but she needed to tell him she was ready.

The gang all walked to their table together. When they got there everyone was crowding around the table congratulating the boys for the win. Everyone had huge smiles on their faces. Little did they know that around the corner peaking at the table were two men who were out for revenge. And the two men knew exactly how they were pulling it off.

"Hales!" Nathan shouted after class. "Got a favour to ask," he smiled at her.

"Another one?" she laughed at him.

"Hey, not my fault Forsyth keeps giving me history assignments," Nathan shrugged. "Hey Brooke," he smiled at her, Brooke had to control her urge to kiss him so she turned her attention to Haley who was busy shoving books in her locker.

"I need a favour."

"Let me guess history assignment?" Haley raised an eyebrow at the brunette who frowned at her confused.

"Um, no more like fashion emergency," Brooke smiled at them, as Nathan rolled his eyes at his secret girlfriend.

"Whatever this sounds boring see you guys later." Nate begin to stalk off just as the sound of Jake's voice filled the hallways.

Four Months ago Jake POV:

"What can I tell you?" Jake stared at the camera. "Well I like this girl, well not really like I love this girl."

Back to the hallway:

"Dude is that Jake?" Lucas asked Dean who was busy shoving books into his locker, looking up at the screen, Dean laughed.

"Wonder what prank he's planning?" Dean laughed harder.

"Dude I don't think it is a prank," Lucas added seriously as he studied the tape, Dean shot him a curious glance before turning his attention back to the TV. Everyone in the hall seemed to stop to listen.

Jake POV:

"She's really something," he pursed his lips as if thinking. "You know how when you know that someone's the one, you can't sleep or eat without thinking about them. I guess that feeling will never change as you get older," he smiled at the camera. "That's how I feel about her, but it doesn't matter because she isn't into me the way I'm into her," he paused as if thinking, glancing around the room before turning back to the camera.

"I wish she wasn't in love with Nathan Scott though."

Back to the hallway:

Jake stood frozen to the spot not far from Haley's locker; they locked eyes quickly before Peyton nudged his shoulder.

"Is that you?" he glared at her, as he swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat.

"How the hell did this get out?" He questioned no one; he could see Dean and Lucas standing further up the hallway at Dean's locker, Brooke and Nathan standing beside Haley.

Nathan shot Brooke a quick questioning glance, while Brooke stared at the TV trying to figure out what the hell Jake was talking about. Haley swallowed down the lump in her throat the only thought running through her mind was 'please don't say my name' she could see Dean standing at his locker with Lucas 'please don't let him find out like this'.

Jake POV:

He took a deep breath as he shrugged at the camera, "I guess you're wondering who it is that I am so madly in love with, her name is Haley James, it was weird though, I never really saw her as anything but a friend till after we drunkenly slept together. I'm trying to turn my new girlfriend into her but Nikki will never be her, there is and will only be one Haley James." Jake paused before turning to the camera again, "Guess I didn't really say anything you guys wanted to hear but I don't really know what else to say."

Hallway:

The crowds that had gathered around stared at Jake and Haley with questioning looks, while their best friends just looked shocked at the sudden burst of truth.

"Haley?" Brooke breathed out confused, Jake turned to find Peyton staring at him then looking at Haley who looked like she wanted to kill him or cry.

Dean couldn't believe what he heard turning to face the girl he was love with, he saw Jake standing there staring at her, his eyes locked with his. Dean felt the sudden urge to punch his so called best friend for lying to him, but mostly he felt pissed that Haley never told him about her and Jake.

Lucas was shocked; he looked between his two friends then at Nathan who seemed to be fighting an inner battle with himself.

"You love Nathan?" Brooke questioned out loud, Peyton shoot her a 'what the fuck does that matter now' look, but could tell by the realisation on Brooke's face, before she could say anything Nathan's voice filled the hallway.

Nathan POV:

"Ok let's get this thing over with, I've got practice to get to," Nathan smirked at the camera, but was talking to someone else in the room.

"Ok your all set," Mouth's voice was heard.

"Thanks man," Nathan laughed. "Ok now we're alone, I'm Nathan Scott, and I know how everyone sees me a dumb jock, well I'm more then that."

"I have the greatest girl in the world, and she's totally wicked between the sheets." He laughed. "She'd kill me if she ever heard me say that out loud, sorry baby but you are," he winked at the camera.

"Who might this girl be that got the one and only Nathan Scott to commit," he smiled, "she's the most popular girl in school, and plus she freakin' hot," he paused as he smirked at the camera leaning closer to it "Brooke, baby I love you, can't wait till tonight."

Hallway:

Nathan smirked at his vid, 'At least everyone knows she's mine now' he thought, Brooke eyes were blazing at him as were Lucas's and Dean's.

Lucas was severely pissed that his two best friends lied to him; he wondered if that's why Brooke was all happy the night he tried to kiss her.

Dean couldn't help but glare at Nathan for talking about his best friend as if she was some piece of meat, and Brooke was ready to blow her top.

Haley's POV:

"Hey guys, I'm Haley, wow I don't even know what to say, I guess I should start by saying I want to be a teacher when I graduate college. I love teaching and helping people, it gives me an amazing feeling inside." Haley paused it looked like she had finished till she sat back down.

"Ok so I have a confession; I've slept with one of my best friends Jake. It wasn't planned, it was one of those drunk moments were you think that your never gonna find someone, and the first person you see will do," she was using her hands to tell her story. "Anyway, it happened and the truth is he told me he was basically in love with me which kinda hurt our friendship." She took a deep breath.

"On the plus side I'm finally happy with Dean, he's one of my best friends, Dean well we've been secretly dating for a few weeks, and it's awesome."

"He's amazing, if you know what I mean and it feels so right with him, I mean I even have his jersey number tattooed above my ass," Haley stands up and lifts her top ever so slightly to reveal the number 36 on her lower back. "Although I have his number tattooed on my back, I'm not in love with him yet, but I could see myself falling in love with him, I think," she takes a deep breath before smiling sadly at the camera. "It's just so confusing this whole love thing, I mean I've been in love with Nathan Scott for years, he's partially to blame for me sleeping with Jake anyway, but that's a whole other story. But still I can't really imagine myself with anyone other then Nathan you know."

Hallway:

Haley wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole, she could feel everyone's eyes on her and even heard a few spout out the names 'Tramp' or 'Slut', but the worst were the looks on both Brooke and Dean's faces, including Jake's when he heard that Haley had only slept with him because she was pining after Nathan.

She didn't have time to think, because soon Lucas' face was splashed all over the TV.

Lucas POV:

"Ok let me start by saying, that life doesn't get easier the older you get, but you probably know that already, and everything you learn in school you'll probably never use outside of it, but still it's one of the best places in my life, it's how I met all my best friends." He smiles at the camera. "Ok so anyway I'm an aspiring writer and hopefully by the time this gets opened, you guys will know who I am," he laughs. "No, but seriously I'm in the process of writing my book, it's about my everyday life and includes most of my friends although they really don't know much about it, they'll freak when they find out but they'll forgive."

"What's it about you might ask, well it's mostly about how I'm dealing with being in love and all the obstacles that face me, one being the fact that I'm in love with two very different people." He paused looking deep in thought. "They're best friends and well I know it's cliché, but they are completely different, Brooke's more out going and so sweet, Peyton's more angry at everything but still she has this huge heart that not everyone gets to see, but when you do, it's amazing, not as amazing as Brooke's," he laughed. "That girl is full of surprises."

Hallway:

Peyton glared at Lucas who had his eyes closed as his vid ended, he was to scared to turn around and face any of his friends, he could feel Dean's eye boring into the side of his head and he just waited on the punch he was due.

Brooke's POV:

"Hey guys, so what do I tell you?" she pursed a finger to her lips. "I'm hot goes without saying; I'm popular although I have no idea how long that will last. I'm scared of when school's over and I have to try and find out who I am all over again," she added seriously.

"I have the most amazing group of friends ever, we all count on one other to be able to get through things, there's not a secret between us." She grimaced after she said that part. "Ok so not completely true since I am sleeping with Nathan Scott, he a popular jock who just happens to be one of Tree Hill's finest, however there are three other boy's in that category, one of them being my very, very, very best friend Dean Winchester."

"I guess your wondering why it's a secret, well I'm not entirely sure other then it's fun, and the fact that I'm not ready to admit it to the guy that I'm completely head over heels for. He nearly kissed me the other day, I was so surprised and really wanted it, but then I remembered Nathan and it felt awkward to kiss Lucas after Nathan told me he wanted it to just be me and him," Brooke paused as she shrugged at the camera. "The heart wants what the heart wants, and mine wants Lucas Roe, badly."

Hallway:

Nathan felt as if someone punched him hard in the gut, he couldn't tear his eyes off the girl who was standing beside him, he wanted to speak but he couldn't say anything that didn't result in a fight breaking out between him, and he's pretty sure Dean would be the one to step in and knock him senseless for anything he had to say.

Dean's POV:

"Hey guys I'm Dean Winchester; and everyone thinks I'm a player, truth is that is all a lie to look good. So what do you need or want to know about me, well my mom was killed when I was little then my dad got accused for it, but Brooke's parents took me in. My dad would never do that though he loved her too much to do that to her, but that's life I guess." He paused as he took a deep breath, "Brooke really helped me through that rough couple of years, she's like a little sister to me, in fact she is my little sister and I would kill for her," he glared at the camera. "You've been warned," he added seriously.

"So what's next then, well I have been dating Haley James for a few weeks and while it's still new and fresh, she is the love of my life, I just wish it didn't have to be a secret, but that's what she wants and as long as I get to hold her, and kiss her she can have what ever she wants," he laughed slightly. "I guess I'm whipped slightly, but that's

what love is guys and I doubt it will ever change."

Dean paused slightly as if thinking about something, "I need to talk about something that has been killing me for a few weeks now, my best friend Peyton, P for short. She's been doing drugs, I caught her one night and freaked out, but she promised to quit and I promised to help her but truth is I don't think I am." He rubbed his hands together while frowning. "You see this whole thing with Haley made me sort of forget about P's problem's till she missed a whole week of school, everyone was worried but not as much as me, I thought maybe she needed me and I wasn't there cause I was with Haley. Anyway I went by her house and do you know what she told me?" he paused tears in his eyes.

"She told me she has breast cancer, which broke me, I didn't want her to see me cry, so I didn't cry when I was with her, but I did cry that night in Haley's arms." He stared at the camera, "If anything I've learnt from these past few days, is that life is precious and I really don't want to lose my best friend."

Hallway:

Dean turned to find Peyton smiling at him; he had tears in his eyes again, 'It's ok' she mouthed to him. Peyton could feel everyone's eyes and the tension that was there before it changed to sadness.

Peyton's POV:

"Hey guys I've probably accomplished nothing by now in your time." She smiled at the camera, "Do you wanna know why? Because I have breast cancer," she said it so calmly. "I've come to grips with my situation and I'm ok with it now. No one knows other then my family and of course the teachers, but I can't stand the thought of telling my best friends that I'm dying," she laughed bitterly. "Ok not entirely true, Dean knows and I am fighting it so fingers crossed uh," she bit her lip. "I've made a lot of promises to myself, to Dean, to God even but I haven't kept a single one of them. I told Dean I stopped doing coke, but I haven't, it's the only thing that helps with the pain these days. I promised God I'd be a better person if he just made it all go away, but I haven't really been. I promised myself that if I can just make it through one more chemo, I'll change my life," she smirked at the camera. "I love that Dean is helping me through it, all of my friends are helping me though, even if they don't know it, they're helping me live. Especially Luke, I love him." She smiles sweetly at the camera and opens her mouth to say something else.

Hallway:

Just as Peyton was about to say something else the TV's flickered off and the Principal's voice came over the speakers telling everyone to go home school had been canceled for the rest of the day.

The gang stared at each other from where they stood knowing they have a lot to talk about, but Dean ignored the way everyone looked at him as he crossed the hallway towards Peyton and pulled her into a big hug, where Peyton gripped on for dear life.

"It'll be alright P, I promise." Dean whispers soothingly. "I'm here, for you," he gently rubs her back trying to calm the quiet sobs that only he could hear.

Brooke stares at Dean and Peyton, she can't believe she just learned from a freaking vid tape that one of her best friends is ill, before she knows what she's doing she's heading towards them, where Dean pulls her into the hug and holds both girls there tightly as he stares at the four who seem to scared to move. His eyes lock with Haley's before she turns and runs out followed by Lucas, then the other two.

* * *

**Anyway U guys know the drill, Read, Review join our army, etc. ;p **


	14. Careless Whispers

**Ok so we have finally updated! Yay! LOL. So we're really really really sorry. We love you guys and hope you enjoy! This won't be long because you need to read this chapter. since this is where all the drama is, so enjoy this chapter. Next chapter is going to be awesome! LOL. Oh and by the way if any of you have twitter my name is mstorimarie, and Mandi's name is Challbirdie23. LOL. So follow us for spoilers or such. Love you guys. Well hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**AN: We don't own anything except a plan to take over the world apparently. And to steal Misha Collins and Jenson Ackles.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Careless Whispers

Haley POV

She stood motionless at his front door, wondering what exactly she could say or do to make things right again between them.

She watched as his car pulled into the parking lot, she knew he hadn't seen her yet since she had hidden in the shadows so he couldn't turn and hightail it out of there, they needed to talk about this, they needed to figure this out, she needed him to hold her and let her apologise, confess to him that's he's the only one.

She held her breath when he saw her as he climbed the stairs, wordlessly he opened the apartment door, leaving it open for her to follow him in. With a deep breath she took a step forward ready for whatever fight they were about to have.

Dean POV

His mind was swimming with questions, answers, trying to come up with logical reasons of why this was happening but nothing made sense anymore.

She was the last person on his list of people he expected to see first, but there she stood still as beautiful as the first time he saw her, but getting past earlier was gonna be hard for him. He took a deep breath before moving towards her, he didn't even glance at her as he slipped his key in the lock pushing the door open in the process and leaving it wide for her to follow.

He dropped his bag on the counter as he waited till he heard the lock close over again.

Third POV

They stood quietly for a few minutes before Haley broke the tension. "Dean," she started but stopped when she didn't now what else to say.

"Do you love Nathan?" it was the question she was dreading.

"I don't know," her voice seemed quieter then before. "I don't know how I feel anymore Dean," it was the truth, her feelings had been so clouded lately, she really thought it was love with Dean but the moment that Nathan confessed that he and Brooke were an item her heart sank and she was jealous of Brooke.

He never said anything, his back still to her. "Dean talk to me please," it was then he swivelled on his heels to face her.

"Talk about how you made me feel like a complete idiot or the fact that you confessed to sleeping with one of my best friends, while being in love with the other, or the fact that I'm something to pass the time with till Nathan realizes he's in love with you too?" He glared at her; Haley lost all train of thought as his words poured out at her.

"You lied to me too."

"About what? Being in love with you, newsflash that wasn't a lie," Dean's voice got slightly louder, making Haley hang her head.

"You lied to me about Peyton," Dean gave a half smug laugh.

"Oh yeah cause what I did was worse, I was keeping a promise Hales," the way he said her name made her flinch there was so much venom behind it. "Something you know nothing about."

"I didn't come here to fight with you Dean."

"So why did you come here?" Dean threw back at her, he hated seeing the pain that etched its way across her face but he couldn't get over the fact that she had been the one person he thought he could trust the most and she let him down in ways he couldn't imagine.

"I came to see where we stand now."

"Seriously?" Dean couldn't believe she was asking him this.

"I love…"

"Don't dare finish that sentence, Haley, don't say that cause you don't mean it," he cut her off, she frowned at him.

"So what, that's it?" he wanted to say no so badly, that wasn't it, they would work through it, he could tell by the look in her eye that she wanted to hear him say that, but what followed next sealed the deal for them both.

"Yeah,…that's it," he swallowed the lump down in his throat, Haley felt as if her breath had been knocked out of her and that someone had shattered her heart into a thousand pieces as she looked into green eyes that were screaming in pain.

"Ok," she turned to the door pausing as she opened it to cast a final look in Dean's direction. "I'm so sorry," she choked out before leaving.

His heart raced as she shut the door, it screamed to follow but the stubborn ass he was stayed put as he watched her walk out of his life, his words had finalised the only piece of happiness in his life.

He slumped down the side of the counter as he stared at the door, knowing life for all of them would be different.

She pressed herself up against the door, hoping he would change his mind and chase her, but deep down she knew he was more stubborn that.

Tears fell as she stared at the door and decided it was time to leave this life behind for good.

Brooke & Nathan POV

She stared at herself in the mirror, tears streaked down her face. "Why can't you be happy Brooke Davis?" She whispered to herself, "Why can't you get the boy and be happy?"

"Depends on which boy you want?" his voice had her turning to face him slowly.

"Nate," she forced out. "How'd you get in?"

"Spare key," he held it up before placing it on her dresser table. "So Lucas huh?" he tried to smile at her. "Couldn't have been someone else, it had to be my best friend and someone I truly trust."

"I didn't expect for you to happen, I didn't expect for any of this," Nathan nodded as he sat at the end of her bed.

"So what now?" he asked his gaze currently occupied with the carpet in her room.

"I don't know, I guess it's up to you," he pursed his lips before standing up and nodding at her.

"Do you love me?" he asked out loud.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" She visibly swallowed the lump in her throat as he asked her that, "Easy question Brooke, quit stalling," he pressed hard.

"I don't know" she answered back.

"You don't know, you either love me or you don't, simple," he stated taking another step forward. "Do you love me or him?"

She stared at him in complete bewilderment, she hadn't meant for the next word to come tumbling out of her mouth but in all honesty she couldn't lie to him anymore.

"No I don't love you," she stated it so calmly; she saw the light his eyes once held fade quickly. "Nathan, I don't know what I want right now."

"Don't worry about it; I hope you and Lucas are happy together."

"That's unfair."

"Unfair, Unfair is you letting me tell you that I love you knowing you didn't, unfair is me finding out that the night we got together is the night that you and Lucas nearly kissed."

Brooke looked away from him, "So don't tell me what's unfair Brooke, when we both know that by tomorrow you'll be with him cause after all he confessed his love for you." Nathan sneered as he left, "But remember this, he won't love you the way I do," and with that he was gone.

Lucas & Peyton POV

She slammed the door shut again. "GO AWAY!" she yelled at him.

"We need to talk about this P."

"No we don't cause it's done, over with you," she yelled through the door again, she heard him sigh out loud.

"Not by a long shot, we need to talk about us, about you, about why you never told me," she let her body slump against the door in a hard thump. "Peyton you ok?" his voice was laced with concern she almost forgave him right there, but her heart was still slowly breaking at the very thought that even though it had been an issue before, he promised it was all her and she believed him.

"Peyton, babe please, talk to me," Lucas begged he rested his forehead against the cool door as he tried to talk sense into her.

"Why don't you go talk Brooke," she retorted, she could hear him swearing. "Luke just leave me alone," she could feel tears begin to prick at her eyes.

"Not until you forgive me."

"Well I guess you'll be there forever cause I won't be anytime soon," she choked out as she buried her head into her knees, biting back the pain that was rushing through her body.

She heard the faintest of kicks on the door before a car started and she couldn't help but feel more anger that he didn't try harder.

Four Hours later:

Everyone sat round Peyton's wearing matching scowls and frowns on their faces, Haley sat at one end of the table with Brooke perched on the other, Nathan stood crossed arm as he leaned against the opening of the kitchen, Lucas and Jake stood next to each other against the wall, while Dean leaned against the counter, avoiding eye contact with Haley, with Peyton perched next to him.

"So why are we here?" Nathan asked Peyton who smiled at him.

"We need to mend this bridge."

"Yeah try telling Dean that," Haley whispered out loud causing Dean to glare at her.

"Look we've been friends for too long to let this little meltdown tear us apart," Lucas added trying to sooth the tension.

"Yeah cause you're main concern is our friendship," Nathan retorted.

"Excuse me," Lucas pushed himself forward off the wall.

"You heard," Nathan stepped closer.

"OH for crying out loud, this is bullshit," Brooke called out standing up and facing them all. "Don't you get it, we're not friends, not one of us," she turned to them all stopping on Peyton. "I mean P here, couldn't tell us she had cancer that's how close we are, and then Haley," Brooke turned to face the girl. "She can't keep her pants on long enough; she's shacking up with two of our friends, and fancies one of them rotten." She glared at Nathan who was glaring right back, "So let's not go down the road of whose friends with who cause honestly none of us are."

Everyone was quiet as they processed what Brooke had said, "So what throw years of friendship away because of one tape?" Peyton questioned Brooke, who just shrugged carelessly. "Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my cancer," Dean wrapped an arm round Peyton pulling her close to him. "The only reason I told Dean is because he came to see me and I needed to tell someone badly and well …."

"My best friend was there for you to steal too," Brooke retorted.

"What?" Peyton laughed.

While Dean warned her, "Brooke Enough!"

"You know what I'm done with this bullshit and I'm done with you guys, all of you," she aimed the last part mostly at Lucas and Dean and with that she left Peyton's.

"Brooke!" Dean called out but she was gone, his gaze fell on Haley who for the most part had been quiet.

"I'm done," Nathan spoke up too following Brooke out, then Lucas left, leaving Jake, Haley, Dean and Peyton.

Peyton gently squeezed the side of Dean's forearm to give him support; Haley caught the gesture and smiled up at Peyton, "I hope you feel better Peyton." She grabbed her bag and left the room followed closely by Jake. Dean wanted so badly to follow and punch Jake but it was pointless and so was all this drama the gang had created around them.

THE NEXT DAY...

The next day when they all got to school separately, yet at the same time, they looked at their old table and then at each other, and then walked away. They however noticed one was missing, they thought for sure that she would show up. But she didn't. Even though they all noticed she wasn't there, they went to sit with other people they had met over the years. Brooke went to sit with her cheerleaders. Nathan went to sit with his basketball team. Dean went to sit with his football team. Luke went to sit with the geeks; Jake went to sit with the musicians. The one missing was Haley; the other six noticed she wasn't there that day, or the rest of the week. Luke went to the principal in front of the rest of the school and asked where Haley was. He didn't have the attention until he yelled, "Haley dropped out?" That got the attention of all of them especially the old gang.

"No Mr. Roe, she's finishing online, while she lives in Nashville, Tennessee." The gang was all shocked at that, and didn't understand why she would move without telling them. Then they realized why, and decided they would act like they didn't care at all.

* * *

**Read and Review Please? I know we wsuck for taking so long. But we apologize.**


	15. Five Years Later

**TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY? WHAT? YEAH WE ARE JUST THAT AWESOME! LOL. JUST KIDDING. ANYWAYS THIS IS A TASTE OF WHAT'S TO COME. LOL**

**AN: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING. EXCEPT YOU KNOW WHAT WE OWN. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Five Years Later

BPOV

I can't believe it's been five years since I graduated already. After I spent the rest of my high school experience with the cheerleaders and far away from my _old_ best friends everything was pretty much drama free. I mean sure I miss them, but they hurt me.

Anyway after I graduated I went to a design school in New York. And now I am the proud owner of a successful clothing line, Clothes over Bros. This is my dream come true, it's so amazing to be where I am in my life I love it. Ever since graduation I haven't been back to Tree Hill and I don't plan on going back anytime soon. I keep track of everyone every once and awhile.

JPOV

Wow five years, that's how long it's been since high school and all the stuff that comes with it has been over. I went to University of Alabama, and studied Management. Today I am the agent of many famous people, well athletes you could say, I take care of everything for them.

I live in Alabama with my wife Rachel, and our daughter Jenny. She is the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. I haven't been to Tree Hill since I graduated. I haven't seen any of my old best friends either. Well ok that's a lie, but I only let myself see them sometimes.

PPOV

This is crazy. Five years later and I'm the only one of my old group of friends that still live in Tree Hill, not that I've talked to any of them since that fateful day that ruined all of our lives. Well ok that's a lie I have kept in touch with one person from my old group of friends. And just like he promised he's always here when I need him. Dean comes to Tree Hill or charlotte whenever I need him to, to help with my chemo treatments, he doesn't care what he has planned he just drops everything to come see me. Yeah I did go to college, I studied Business Management because I knew I was going to own Tric and make it a recording studio, I went to college at the local community college.

I own Tric the club that we all used to hang out at, now. I built a recording studio onto the back of the club. It's called Red Bedroom records, and I love helping new artists. Especially one Mia Catalano she is on tour right now though. But still even if I don't have anyone big come out of this but her, its ok because she is amazing. However I do still check up on my old best friends all the time. I try to watch all of Nate's basketball games; I watch all of Dean's football games. I buy all of Haley's CD's; I buy some of Brooke's clothes. I try and look up as much as I can on Jake but there isn't much known about him except that he's an agent. And Lucas I even kept up with him, I've read both of his books.

HPOV

It's been five years and two months since I left Tree Hill because I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stay there and let the judgments fly; I just couldn't deal with it. So I didn't I went to the principal and asked him to let me finish the school year online. He agreed, reluctantly, but he did agree. When he asked me where I was moving to Nashville to follow my dreams. A few weeks later I went to a record label and as soon as they heard me sing they signed me. Ever since then I have become Haley James international rock star. It's crazy, but I love it.

I haven't been back, anytime my parents want to see me they come to one of my shows and we hang out before and after. Other than that nothing I try not to even think about that place, I left under such bad circumstances that I can't go back unless I'm asked. I don't think that will ever happen though. And I'm ok with that. But I still keep track of them as much as I can with my hectic life.

NPOV

I can't believe I reached my dream. I play in the NBA for the New York Knicks. I love playing for them. They recruited me right when I was graduating from; you guessed it Duke University, my dream school. I have achieved my life goals, and I couldn't be more proud. I've become sort of a player since _that_ day. 'No, Nathan do not think about that.'

I just go with the flow of things. I'm who I want to be, and I'm proud of that. I don't plan on going back to Tree Hill, or seeing any of my old friends. Ok so maybe I check up on them every once and awhile, but that's only because deep down I know that if one of them was in trouble I would do anything in my power to beat somebody up for them, or just to hold them and comfort them.

LPOV

Five years. That's how long it's been since I stepped foot into Tree Hill. I don't want to go back either, but I'm sure I could. I've really done well in my life. I'm an author. And I've written two books, the first in high school; it's called "The Unkindness of Ravens." And the other called "The Comet." My publicist Lindsey, she's amazing. I love her in all ways. She's my girlfriend.

I went to the University of Kentucky, I loved it there. No, I didn't play basketball; I majored in English so I could write my books, and get them published. Now I am a world famous author. I still check up on everybody just to make sure they're happy.

DPOV

Five years since I had my heart ripped out, but that's ok I'm over it. Well that's a lie actually I'm not over it, but nobody knows that and no one is ever going to know that. I don't talk about Tree Hill to anyone but Peyton. Peyton gosh I need to see her soon. She's gotten worse since high school, she doesn't do drugs anymore but she still has her cancer and I don't know what to do.

I've done well for myself. I play for the Dallas Cowboys, I got recruited my senior year of college at the University of Texas. It was so much fun. Lots of girls that I had fun with. Since high school I've become a player, but whatever. The girl I loved loves someone else, I say loved but I know I still love her I just deny it. Well I still check up on all of them, I even buy Haley's CD's and listen to them. I hate that kind of music but I listen to them because whether I like that music or not she is an amazing singer.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**


	16. Welcome Back To Real Life

**Ok hey guys so it's Mandi here LOL, yeah since Tori's at camp I'm posting the newest chapter of Deception and Lies YEAH! Anyway I had this really great idea to split the chapters for this part of the story so I hope you guys like it, if not you can always tell me in the reviews. So since Tori's away for a week there won't be a response to reviews right away but don't despair she'll get back to you as soon as she checks in LOL, other then that any questions on the story you might have you can always PM me on my page. **

**So here's our disclaimer: We don't own Tree Hill or SPN if we did there would be a kickass awesome show by now. And Jensen would be shirtless in most scenes LOL **

**Ok go ahead and read the chapter Bye for now.**

Chapter Thirteen: Welcome Back to Real Life

Dean groaned as he rolled over to answer his phone. "Hello," he mumbled through the phone.

"Is this Mr. Dean Winchester?" The voice on the opposite end asked nervously.

"Yeah, this is he," Dean grumbled some more as he sat up, reaching for the light on his night stand. "Who is this?" Dean asked as he hit the switch for the light.

"This is Doctor Francis Whittle, from Tree Hill General," Dean's eyes widened at the name.

"What happened?" Dean breathed out.

"Miss Sawyer has suffered from a relapse."

"I'll be right there," Dean answered as he got up and quickly dressed while he packed and talked at the same time.

"Ok we'll see you soon then, goodbye Mr. Winchester."

"Yeah, bye," Dean breathed as he hung up the phone quickly, realising that he had to call his agent.

"Hello," the groggy voice echoed through the phone.

"Sam its Dean."

"Dean it's three thirty in the morning," Dean heard shuffling from the opposite end. "God tell me my star quarterback is alright and this is just a random drunk call you're making?" Sam's voice pleaded through the phone, Dean laughed at his agent's melodramatics.

"Sam, chill I'm fine and I'm not drunk either."

"Then please explain why you are calling me at three thirty in the morning when you know Jess will kill me if you wake up the kid," Sam whispered, Dean just know he was tip toeing quietly through his house till he was out of his wife's earshot.

"Dude I know and I'm sorry but I need a favour, one that requires a few weeks off from working with the team."

"A few weeks, Dean your killing me here, it's time to renew contracts man," Sam laughed softly through the phone.

"I know but Peyton needs me," He could hear Sam sigh out loud.

"Dude are you honestly _sure_ that you're not dating this chick?"

"No, why would you assume that?

"Because every time you need to disappear for a few days or she comes to visit nobody hears or sees from you till she's gone or your back in town," Dean laughed at his agent.

"Dude she's just a good friend."

"Yeah sure," Dean could tell Sam didn't believe him one bit. "What's up this time?" Dean took a breath as the next words fall from his mouth.

"She's had another relapse."

"God man I'm sorry, yeah sure I'll work out something with the team. Do you need anything else from me?"

"Well I kinda need a plane ticket and a rental," Dean mused over the words he could practically hear Sam roll his eyes.

"You seriously want Jess to kill me don't you?" Dean stifled his laugh. "Fine, I'll set it up all you have do is get packed I'll call once I've got the info for you."

"Thanks man you're the best."

"Yeah say that at my funeral gotta go," Sam hung up quickly, making Dean laugh at his agent's antics.

Next Day:

Dean pulled up outside Tree Hill general, he knew he was pushing the law by driving while he was tired but he had to see Peyton so that the nightmares he had on the plane would be put to rest. "Excuse me," he asked the receptionist. "I'm looking for a Peyton Sawyer; Doctor Francis Whittle called me last night."

"Yes she's on the third floor, room twelve;" the small dark haired woman smiled up at him. "Doctor Francis will be up there too."

"Thank you," Dean tried to smile but it came out forced, as he left the reception area for the elevator.

The ride up to the third floor seemed to take ages; he sucked in a deep breath as the doors opened. He slowly made his way down the corridor to her room, he could make out Peyton's dad, and a man he didn't know but assumed it was Doctor Francis Whittle and a nurse.

"Jerry, is she alright?" Dean asked as he got closer making the older man turn to him with a faint smile.

"Dean, should have known you would show up," Jerry laughed at the boy who had become everything to his daughter.

"Is she alright?" Dean pressed more.

"She's doing better now Dean, yes." Jerry smiled at him before turning to the doctor. "So when do we start the next dose of chemo?"

"More chemo?" Dean echoed out loud, Jerry swallowed down hard and studied the ground while the Doctor began explaining.

"Peyton found a small lump yesterday morning and was rushed in, when we realised it was another small form of cancer."

"How is that freaking possible?" Dean could hear the anger laced in his tone as he stared at the doc hard.

"It is logical for cancer patients Dean to contract Cancer more then once in their life, but unfortunately the second time round usually means it's more advanced and harder to cure." Dean could feel the ground moving from under him.

"Does she know this?" Dean asked nervously.

"Yes, she told us to call you," the doctor nodded at him. "She's been asking to speak to you as soon as you got here."

Dean just nodded at them. "Yeah, just give me a minute here," Dean answered slowly.

Dean stared in through the small window of the door, he could see all the machines that were attached to her as she lay there looking out of the window. With a deep breath he entered the room and plastered a fake smile on. "Hey P, so what you trying to give me heart attack with the late night calls?" Dean tried to joke, but was momentarily stunned when she turned to him with a huge smile.

"Hello to you too Winchester," she laughed at him. "Glad to know you missed me."

"So what you trying to get a free week off work or something?" Dean smiled back at her as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Not my fault the boss is such a bitch," she laughed.

"So how is Tric?" Dean asked as he gently took her hand and squeezed it tightly, Peyton smiled down at the gesture.

"Good, Mia's doing great on her tour, although me being stuck in here isn't helping her much," Dean laughed. "I need to see them Dean." She told him simply.

"See who?" Dean frowned, but he knew who she meant.

"You know who, it's been years Dean I really need my friends right now," she turned from him to look out the window. "This could be the last time."

"Hey don't talk like that ok," Dean told her as he cupped her chin bringing her face back to his. "Nothing is going to happen to you ok, I promise."

"Very big promise your making there Winchester," she smiled at him.

"Well you know me I like a challenge," he laughed at her.

"Please Dean, I really need to see them," she pressed.

"Ok I promise I'll call them," he smiled at her and felt her relax knowing that he would call them. Dean mentally cursed himself how the hell was he suppose to call them after five years, what was he suppose to say to them, 'Oh yeah hey it's Dean, um Peyton's kinda like dying and really wants to see you guys'. Yeah cause they'll all coming running for that. Truth was Dean knew they would.

…

Dean sat in his hotel room as he contemplated the last few hours, his best friend was lying in the hospital, and her only wish was that Dean calls the others. Checking his watch he called Sam. Sam answered after the fourth ring "Hello?"

"Well I see Jess didn't kill you then," Dean joked.

"Is there a reason my supposed best friend is calling me again?" Sam joked back.

"Yeah, he needs another favour," Dean bit his lip as he finished waiting for Sam to blow his top.

"Sure you do, cause I mean lately that's all you call for these days is favours, never a 'Hey Sam how you doing? Or how's the wife and kid Sam?' No it's always for a favour." Dean tried his best not to laugh.

"You done?"

"Yeah. What do ya need?" Sam asked defeated.

"I need you to find somebody's phone number for me."

"Whose number do you need?" There it was the question that Dean dreaded the most. "Dean?" Sam echoed. "You still there?"

"Yeah, um the number I need is for Brooke Davis."

"Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah," Dean rolled his eyes.

"You mean the bitch of a fashion designer to the stars, but hot as hell Brooke Davis. That Brooke Davis?" Dean laughed as he pictured Sam face.

"Yeah that Brooke Davis."

"And why the hell do you need her number?" Sam questioned. "Oh please tell me you're not asking her out."

"Oh god no," Dean defended himself. "We just used to be really close friends." Dean sighed as he remembered some of the fun times he shared with his friends.

"Dude you suck, I could have met her years ago," Sam whispered, Dean then knew it was because Jess was in the room.

"Dude trust me your not her type, geeky writers or Basketball players are totally more her thing," Dean laughed as he remembered what she had said on her video.

"Man that's cold I thought we were friends?"

"We are, and as a friend I gotta tell you, you have a hot wife and a super smart kid so I'd stop moping and get to finding her number."

"Fine, I'll call you when I get it," Sam semi laughed as he hung up.

Dean had just stepped out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing, running to answer it incase it was the hospital about Peyton. "Hello?"

"Hey man here's her number, and can I just say the amount of people I had to go through to get you this was unreal, I mean come on who does this girl think she is?"

"SAM!" Dean hollered to catch his agent's attention.

"What?"

"Number."

"Oh right here it is 213-458-2197."

"Thanks man, I so owe you," Dean smiled as he wrote down the number.

"Yeah whatever just be good and try not to ruin your image before I close this contract deal."

"Deal, bye." Dean laughed as he hung up.

Dean stared at the number in his hands, "now or never Winchester just call her." He coached himself as he dialed the number.

"Hello, Clothes over Bros, Brooke Davis' office, Millicent speaking how can I help you?" The cheery voice echoed.

"Um, yeah hey I need to talk to Brooke Davis. It's kinda important," Dean answered.

"May I ask who's calling please?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Dallas Cowboys Dean Winchester?" the voice sounded excited.

"Yeah, that one," Dean laughed nervously.

"Hold on a sec."

Dean thought seriously about hanging up before she got back. "Hello?" he knew that voice, it sounded a little huskier but he knew it.

"Brooke?"

"This is she. Can I ask who this is please?"

"It's me, um… Dean Winchester," silence filed the airwaves. "You still there?"

"What do you want Dean?"

"I need a favor," Dean started but was cut off by Brooke.

"Oh really after five years, your calling me out of the blue to ask for a favor?" Dean could hear the resentment in her tone.

"Ok let's get one thing straight, little miss perfect I wouldn't be calling if Peyton hadn't asked me too."

"Peyton asked you?"

"Yeah she's lying in the hospital and begging me to call everyone cause she's scared she might never get to fix this thing with you guys before something happens to her," Dean paused realizing he had said to much and mentally cursed himself. "Look Brooke, I made a promise that I would call and I'm doing that so will you please come back to Tree Hill and see Peyton?"

Brooke closed her eyes as she thought over what he was asking her, when her assistant Milly told her Dean Winchester was on the phone she almost had a panic attack. Now here he was asking her to go home to visit a friend who needed her the most. "I'm on my way," she breathed out softly.

"Thanks Brooke, oh and Brooke."

"Yeah?"

"Can you like maybe call someone else; I mean I kinda figured you would still be in the know since you're such a big fashion designer." Dean answered.

"Um yeah sure, who do you want me to call?"

"Whoever, you're the only one I wanted to talk too first," Brooke smiled at that part.

"Sure I'll call Nathan," Dean sat stunned, that was the last person he thought Brooke would call. "I'll call you when I land."

"Yeah cool see you soon, bye." Dean smiled down at the phone feeling a mix of nervous and excitement at seeing his old friend again.

"Bye," Brooke hung up. Dean stared at his cell he couldn't believe he survived a phone call with Brooke Davis and lived through it, all he had to do now was catch a few hours sleep, and then head back to the hospital to see Peyton.

**Ok guys now you've read, go ahead and review let us both know what you think please :) P.S the Phone number is made up LOL**


	17. Part Two Welcome Back To The Real World

**Hey guys! We're back! Ok so this is the second part of the last chapter! So I won't keep you long today, because I'm sure you're impatient to read the chapter! Mandi and I can't wait for your reactions to this chapter, so I'll let you go so you can read it! By the way I'm getting excited! My birthday is coming up soon! Yay! I'll be 19! Ok later!**

**Disclaimor: We don't own anything. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Part Two: Welcome Back to Real Life

Brooke stared at the number she had Millicent find for her. She hadn't seen or spoken to any of the gang since they all went their separate ways after the video incident, 'Why the heck did I say I would call him?' she thought to herself. 'I mean I could have said Haley, or Luke or even Jake, Brookie you're such an idiot,' she thought to herself.

"Brooke, sweetie," her mother's voice broke into her thoughts; Brooke looked up to find the brunette older version of herself staring at her with a smile.

"What did you do now mother?" Brooke asked noticing the smile that was spread across Victoria's face. Victoria frowned slightly at her daughters question "Your smiling which means you did something or…" Brooke shuddered at the thought.

"Oh this? Please I'm just excited about our meeting with Bloomingdales today."

"Our meeting?" Brooke questioned with a raised eyebrow, she didn't remember saying her mother could join the meeting.

"Yes Brookie, our meeting." Victoria laughed softly at her as she played with the end of the yellow sundress hanging on one of the many railings in Brooke's office. "So what did Dean want?" Victoria asked suddenly.

Brooke swallowed hard as she remembered why Dean had called her in the first place. "Peyton's gotten worse; she's asking to see everyone."

"And why is he telling you this useless piece of information my dear?"

"Because she was my friend once and she wants to see me, all of us," Brooke pointedly told her mother.

"Well I hope you're not seriously thinking about going back to Tree Hill, we worked to hard Brooke to build this empire, leaving now while you have a business transaction going through, would not be wise dear, the press would have a field day with the news."

Brooke stared at the older woman who since divorcing Brooke's father had become somewhat of a bitch to everyone including her own daughter. "Victoria," Brooke started causing the older woman to turn to face her with a smirk. "I built this business on my own, and I will close this business deal today and I will be going to see my friend in Tree Hill where if you remember I could have left your ass when I moved out here. So do me a favour get the portfolio ready and meet in the conference room in thirty." Brooke smirked back at her.

"Sure thing sweetie," Victoria answered sarcastically as she left the room.

Brooke let out the big breath she was holding in as she waited for her mother to explode on her, but was surprised by the fact that she walked away seemingly pleased yet pissed off. "MILLY," Brooke hollered as she grabbed her phone.

"Yes Brooke?" the dark haired girl poked her head into the office, Brooke smiled softly at her.

"I need you to book me a flight to Tree Hill preferably tonight or early morning if possible please."

Milly frowned but nodded and left the room, Brooke took in several breaths before dialling the number in her hand.

…

"Nathan, push harder." his coach yelled from the sidelines as the team threw together one last practice, Nathan groaned internally, physically he was fit but mentally he was tired of being on the road nearly all the time and tired from all the practices. "Nate stop slacking off."

Nathan was glad when the coach told them to hit the showers, after a long, scalding hot shower to sooth his aches and pains he retreated back to the nearly empty changing room. "Night Nate," Keith his teammate said as he passed him.

"Night K," Nathan smiled at him as he left turning back to change into his jeans and t-shirt before heading home to chill out.

'Soulja boy off in this hoe  
Watch me crank it  
Watch me roll  
Watch me crank that soulja boy  
Then super man that hoe  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me you  
(crank that soulja boy)  
Now watch me you'

His ringtone filled the changing room, causing the remainder off his teammates to face him and laugh. "What it's a good song and don't say you don't know the dance," Nathan pointed to each of them as they shook their heads laughing.

"Hello," Nathan answered.

"Hey Nate," he thought his heart stopped at the sound of the voice, 'it can't be' he thought to himself. "Nathan you there, it's me Brooke." her sweet sounding voice echoed down the phone.

"What do you want?" he rolled his eyes at his question, that wasn't what he wanted to say, but it was all that fell from his lips.

He heard a breath being sucked in, and he closed his eyes as he realised he had hurt her with the question, "I guess I deserve that."

"Deserve that? Brooke what did you want me to say? Hey how's you? How's the family? Or how's your job as the world's biggest bitch of the fashion industry going for you? Take your pick," Nathan told her as he sat down and waved to a couple of his teammates who were leaving.

"Nate its Peyton," he breathed out slowly.

"What about her?" there was no mistaking the worry that leaked into his voice.

"She's bad, Dean cal…."

"Dean called you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" he could practically hear the roll of her eyes and the bitchiness going up a gear.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you so shut up and let me finish," she paused waiting for him to say something. "Nate?"

"You said shut up till you explain so I am." he pointedly told her.

"She wants to see us all, Nate. Dean's there right now and I'm heading down, it's serious this time I think."

"I'll see what I can do but I can't promise anything." Nathan lied unconvincingly to her; they both knew he would show up, he just didn't want Brooke to think he would.

"Cool, oh and well I'm guessing you could maybe call one of the other's like Haley, Luke or Jake."

"Why me?"

"Because only us three know and I don't have the time to make all these calls to everyone and Dean's sitting at the hospital with Peyton, so you are the only one who can do all the calls."

"Sure whatever," Nathan knew right away that it was a toss up between Haley and Jake, he really couldn't care less about Lucas knowing or not.

"Great and hopefully we'll talk face to face soon, it's been ages, and I've…"

"Memory lane's closed Brooke, bye," and with that Nathan hung up sounding like an asshole to the girl who he still loved deeply.

He cursed under his breath as he thought of what Peyton went through all these years without her friends by her side.

Grabbing his bag he left the locker room to find the guy who could make him disappear for a few days without the press questioning his whereabouts.

…

Clay stared at his most valuable client over the table, "Come again," he questioned the brunette man.

"I need Jake Jagielski's number," Nathan told him as he sipped the beer they bought when they got to the bar; Clay frowned deeply thinking how to put his next question.

"Nathan, buddy," Nathan turned to face his friend. "Are you fucking replacing me?"

"No," Nathan laughed at the blonde man who looked ready to cry. "No he's an old buddy and well I haven't spoken to him in a while, and I thought we should catch up."

"An old buddy, with one of New York's finest," Clay spoke to no one in particular. "When were you thinking of telling me this piece of information?"

"I wasn't," Nathan smirked at him, and then leaned around to wink at three girls who were watching him from the booth.

"Mmmm," Clay mumble under his breath.

"Oh and Clay I need a flight to leave some time in the next hour or two for Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill?" Clay echoed.

"Yeah, my home town."

"Why?"

"I got some news and I need to go back and make things right again."

"Cryptic much," Clay laughed at his friend. Nathan pulled a face at him "Ok fine, number, and flights I got this."

"Really 'cause last time you said that I ended up in Vancouver instead of LA." Clay shrugged.

"My bad," Nathan shook his head before turning and heading for the girls he was flirting with earlier.

…

Nathan sat on his couch nursing the beer he opened when he got home from the bar with Clay and twirled the paper round in his hand as he contemplated dialling the number. 'What do you say to someone you haven't spoken to in five years?' Nathan asked himself.

Sighing out loud he grabbed the phone and dialled before he could change his mind, after the fourth ring the phone answered on the other side.

"'ello" a small voice asked him.

"Hello, Is there a Jake Jagielski there?" Nathan asked with a furrowed brow as he glanced at the number Clay had given him, 'ten dollars Nate, he's given you the wrong number' he smirked to himself.

"'Ake 'Agelski," the small voice tried to repeat, Nathan laughed softly.

"Sweetie give mommy the phone," Nathan heard the phone being passed around.

"Hello," a female voice asked softly with a small laughter.

"Hey, I'm looking for a Jake Jagielski," Nathan asked again.

"Who can I ask is calling?"

"Um, Nathan Scott," he took a swig of his beer slowly as he said the words.

"Hold on one second, please."

He thought about hanging up and lie to everyone about not getting their numbers, but his thoughts were cut short with a familiar, "Nathan?"

"Hey Jake, yeah it's me," he laughed slowly.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Peyton."

"Peyton?" Jake asked confused.

"Yeah, um I really don't know how to say this man, but apparently she's gotten worse."

"Oh god Peyton," Jake breathed out to no one.

"Yeah so look, Dean's with her already, guess they stayed good friends after everything," Jake hung his head for giving up on his best friend and walking away, and for the fact that it was Dean who took care of her, while he was off finding himself. "Brooke's heading down there too and I'm going, she wants to see us all man."

"Yeah ok I can be there in like four hours, does Lucas and Haley know yet?"

"No I haven't been able to locate their numbers," Nathan lied. "So if you want to call one of them let them know that would be great," Jake sighed out loud, he had all six numbers tucked away, he'd wanted to call them everyday, say sorry and hopefully they could only move on like he had.

"Yeah I'll them, see you soon Nathan."

"Yeah you too," Nathan hung up.

He stared at the phone as it fell from his ear. "That wasn't so bad was it Nate," he told himself as he slid deeper into his couch.

"Baby who you talking too?" he looked up to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at him.

"Just an old friend," He smiled up at her, she frowned at him but shrugged it off.

"Want another beer babe?"

"Yeah," she handed him the beer and leaned down for a kiss "Night Alex." He smiled at her.

…

Jake stepped out of his office to see his wife and daughter, trying to make cupcakes. "Ok I'm not sure there is supposed to be this much mess," Jake laughed at his gorgeous red headed wife.

"Your funny," she smiled softly back at him.

"I try, oomph," he choked out as a bundle of red headed curls ran at him. "What are you doing?" He scooped the little girl up and tightly pulled her into a hug, the gesture didn't go unnoticed by his wife.

"Jake is everything alright? What did Nathan want?" she asked concerned, Jake smiled at her as she stood hands on hips, emphasising her newest little bump under her white t-shirt. He let his daughter down as he walked over to his wife and dropped his hands on her hips as he drew circles with his thumbs over her stomach.

"Rachel, I need to go back to Tree Hill," she frowned gently at him.

"Peyton?" she asked as she rested her two hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah it's gotten worse, she asking for everyone." Jake felt Rachel stiffen slightly. "It'll be ok I promise," he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"'uck," Jenny made a face as she watched her parents kiss in front of her, both Rachel and Jake shared a look as they slowly crept across the floor towards her and placed two kisses on her cheeks making her scream with laughter.

"I gotta make a phone call," Rachel nodded as she scooped Jenny up to get washed; Rachel just nodded as Jake turned back to his office and closed the door behind him.

He listened to the ring over and over again.

"Hello, Lucas's phone," a laughing female answered.

"Hey is Lucas there?"

"Who can I ask is calling?" she laughed harder.

"Jake Jagielski," silence filled the airwaves as the name spilled out. "Hello?" Jake asked again.

"Yeah he's here," the sound of a phone getting passed around made Jake laugh.

"Hey Jake, long time no hear," Lucas retorted.

"Works both ways Luke," Jake answered quickly. "Look Peyton's Cancer has gotten worse, she's asking for us all."

"I'll see you there."

"Um Luke before you hang up."

"Yeah?"

"Call Haley, I don't have her number," Jake lied, "and well I assumed you guys were still talking."

"Sure I'll let her know, see you in Tree Hill Jake."

"Yeah you too, Luke."

Jake hung up and smiled as he felt two familiar hands lean across his shoulders and rest on his chest. "You look tense baby," Rachel whispered in his ear.

"It's about to get a whole lot worse," Jake told her honestly.

"You want me to come with you?" he smiled at her softly and shook his head no.

"Thanks but I think you guys should stay here, just till everything blows over there." Rachel nodded against his neck and he smiled as he backed into her gently. "No lifting Jenny when I'm gone." he told her seriously, he felt her pout slightly into his neck and he laughed. "Promise me."

"I promise I'll be good, daddy." Rachel mocked as she turned to leave.

"That's big daddy to you sexy." Rachel laughed at his comment as she left. Jake took a moment to wonder when life got so good for him.

…

"Just call her Luke, tell her," Lindsay ushered him gently to dial the number.

"I haven't spoken to her in five years. What kinda friend does that make me?"

"None of you have talked in the last five years, but now you have a reason too." Lindsay said trying not to sound hurt by the fact that it was because of a certain blonde.

"Yeah but its Haley James, she a rock star now, and plus she really will need the most convincing to go back to Tree Hill."

"Then convince her," Lindsay said it like it was the easiest thing in the world, she placed a kiss on his lips before turning and giving him some privacy to call his oldest friend.

Lucas had been trying for the last twenty minutes to get in touch with America's most wanted rock star.

"Who's calling?" he heard being yelled down the phone.

"Lucas Roe," he said slowly for the guy.

"Give me a minute."

…

Haley stared at her manager in disbelief, "Your saying Lucas Roe is on the phone for me?"

"Yeah that's what I'm saying, genius," he threw the phone at Haley who had to catch it fast before he turned and walked off.

"Hello," Haley mumbled out.

"Haley, its Lucas."

"Lucas who?" Haley played dumb.

"You know who," he told her plainly.

"What do you want?"

"It's about Peyton."

"What about her?" Haley had to fight to keep her voice even and not raised in a worried way or even an angry way.

"She's really sick, the cancer got worse."

"I thought she was in remission." Haley let slip.

"How would you know that?"

"You aren't the only one who was keeping an eye on her," she heard Lucas snort slightly at that. "What?"

"I haven't seen or spoken to Peyton since that day," Lucas told her. "Jake just called to tell me." Lucas informed her.

"Oh, well um… Why did you call me Lucas?"

"To tell you and get you go back to Tree Hill."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Peyton..."

"Because of Peyton, please when you come up with a better reason get in touch again, bye Luke."

"Haley, its Peyton. She needs us badly."

"Yeah well I needed you badly when everyone turned against me because of a few mistakes, but I remember everyone pointing and whispering about me while you guys all pretended each other didn't exist." Lucas hung his head. "So give me another reason to go back to the place that I worked so hard to stay away from." Haley asked him.

Lucas was dumbstruck, he didn't know what to say, "What I thought, bye Lucas tell P, I said hi," and with that Haley hung up the phone quickly.

Lucas pursed his lips as he dropped the phone on the bed. "Well that didn't go like I thought it would," he told Lindsay as she re-entered the room and sat beside him.

"What did she say?"

"That's she's not going." Lucas turned to face her. "What do I tell P and Jake?" Lindsay pulled him into a hug and held him there till they decided to get him a ticket out to Tree Hill.

…

Haley couldn't believe the nerve that Lucas had phoning her asking her to come back to Tree Hill, to see a friend who she hasn't seen or heard from in five years, not only that but the friend that moved onto the man that Haley loved so deeply it still hurt when she thought about him.

"Haley, your wanted on stage," her manger smirked at her as he began talking on his cell again.

"Thanks Rodney," Haley quirked back at him unhappily, as she grabbed her guitar and turned to head for the stage to let out all this frustration.

She took a deep breath as two small, slightly torn and worn out pictures fell out to meet her, she picked them up gingerly.

The first one was of her and Dean smiling at the camera. She smiled softly as she remember the day he took the photo, he'd pulled her into a side hug and held her tight while he took the picture, he had also taken one of them kissing, but he kept that one with him.

The other was of the whole group at the beach, the summer before everything changed for them all. They had all gathered around the small bonfire the boys had built and one of the girl's guys of the moment took the photo of them. Haley's eyes lingered slightly on Peyton who was standing in the middle of Haley and Brooke, with a big grin on her face as they posed Charlie's Angels style, she laughed out loud as she remembered Dean running around the rest of the night calling them Dean's Angels.

"Haley, move it already!" Rodney shouted back into the room.

"Coming," she smiled as she dropped the photos back in her case and walked out on to the stage with a smile she greeted the crowd.

"Hey guys so I wanted to start with this song, this reminds of my six closest friends back home."

"I hope the days come easy, and the moments pass slow. And each road leads you where you wanna go. And if you're faced with a choice and you have to choose I hope you chose the one that means the most to you. And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window. If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile. But more than anything, more than anything."

…

Peyton woke to the sound of a paper turning over, she laughed softly at him. "I think the meds are playing with sight," she smiled at him.

"Why, what's wrong?" Dean asked sitting forward concerned.

"Nothing, it's just Dean Winchester reading a paper didn't see that one coming."

"Hahaha funny, don't do that to me you nearly gave me a heart attack," he smiled back as he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"So are they coming?" she asked trying to sit up, she pushed Dean's hands away as he tried to help her. "I can do it Dean," she told him pointedly.

"I know…I just," he paused when she sent him a look.

"You're avoiding," Peyton laughed at him.

"All I know is that Brooke said she was coming; don't know about anyone else till they show up." Peyton nodded at him.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Are you allowed too?"

"Dean, I can do what I like, grab my wheelchair," she smiled at him.

"Oh so when you say walk, you mean I push while you sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Exactly Winchester. Now wheelchair." she smirked at him as he stood up while muttering about how some things never change.

* * *

**Ok so guys the song that Haley started to sing was called "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts. Go look it up it's so amazing! Oh and read and review please?**


	18. AN SO SORRY

Hey guys! Alright I know, I know. What the crap? They haven't updated in forever, and now they're giving us a crappy AN. I know, and we're really sorry. Mandi's computer keeps messing up, and college is starting for me soon. So we've both been super busy. But you can complain all you want, yell at us, do whatever. And we'll try to update soon. But just so we're clear this isn't a hiatus, we're just going to take a few more days to update. So we're very deeply sorry you guys. Later.


	19. Meeting Together Again

**HEY GUYS WE ARE BACK AGAIN! ALRIGHT WELL THIS CHAPTER DRAMA HAPPENS, OH WAIT THAT'S EVERY CHAPTER! LOL. SO ANYWAYS I START SCHOOL TOMORROW :( MANDI'S WORKING ON MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN WE'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT. THERE'S A SURPRISE ENDING! LOL. OK WELL I'LL LET YOU READ NOW! LATER!**

**DISCLAIMOR: WE'RE STILL WORKING ON A PLAN TO STEAL JENSON AND MISCHA OR AT LEAST I WANT TO STEAL MISHCA SO YEAH. LATER!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Meeting Together Always Means Awkward Pauses

Nathan Scott roamed the hallways of Tree Hill General Hospital, he didn't know how Brooke convinced him to come, but then again how did Brooke ever convince him to do things. When he asked the lady at reception which room Peyton Sawyer was in he got a look like 'Holy crap you're Nathan Scott what do you need her for?' until he asked again for the room. He was almost to room twelve and he didn't know if he could see one of his oldest and best friends hooked up to all the machines he was sure she was hooked up to. But he knew he had to do it. Before he knew it he was at the room, he figured Dean would be there with her, and he wanted to see him too. Although things ended awkwardly between the two of them, Nate knew that Dean was still one of his best friends.

Nate pushed the door open, and as he figured Dean was sitting beside Peyton's bed, laughing and joking with her about pointless stuff that Nate couldn't hear. When he pushed the door open Peyton looked up to see one of her best friends in the whole world.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Nathan Scott?" Peyton said. At that Dean's head shot up to look at Nate, he glared a little bit at him. But Dean knew he couldn't be that mad at him right now for Peyton's sake.

"Hey Peyt, hey Dean." Dean raised his eyebrows at him.

"Hi Scott."

"How are you guys? Uhhh never mind ummm," Nate shook his head and scratched at it awkwardly. "Dean can I talk to you in private?" At that Peyton smirked she knew what Nate wanted to ask Dean.

"Uhhh sure?" Dean answered it came out as more of a question than a reply. The two walked to a corner of the room. "Ok what did you need?"

"I have some questions."

"Ok what are they?"

"Ok first one is what stage is it?"

"It's Stage Three, but it's okay she will be fine." Nate resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Dean.

"Ok next question, what are they doing for her?"

"They're doing another round of Chemo, but like I said she'll be fine." Nate could sense a pattern coming on.

"Alright. Do they know for sure it's going to work?"

"They think it'll work but they aren't positive. I say it'll be fine though." Nate could sense the old Dean being stubborn about things in this situation.

"Ok. How long does she have?" Nate didn't really want to know the answer.

"They won't tell me, for some reason. Like I said…"

"She'll be fine." They said at the same time. At that moment Dean and Nate heard Peyton squeal so they both turned quickly thinking something was wrong.

…

Little did the boys know at the time they were having their conversation another figure was making their way towards Peyton's room trying to coach himself into going into the room.

"Come on Jake, it'll be fine. You could avoid Dean at all costs, since you know he wants to kick your ass for messing up his relationship with Haley. I know I hurt him doing that with Haley I mean he was my best friend, and I hurt him worse than I ever thought I would. Come on Jake you know you love Rachel and Jenny and when this is over you'll go back to her, not Haley. You don't even love Haley like that anymore. You aren't here for him you're here for Peyton, and you'll deal with Dean when the time comes." He had finally talked himself into it by the time he had reached the door. He pushed it open to hear a squeal.

"Jake!" Peyton squealed again. Dean and Nate looked at him, and saw he was wearing a small smile on his face from Peyton's reaction to him.

"Hey Peyton!" Jake smiled even bigger. Nathan went over to Peyton's bed. Dean walked slowly over to her bed rolling his eyes the whole time. He got automatically annoyed when he saw Jake. He still didn't like him, because he did sleep with the girl Dean was, or is, in love with.

"Hey Jake," Nathan said. Jake looked at him, and kinda smiled.

"Hey Nate, hey Dean." He said in a timid voice. He wasn't sure if anything he said would set Dean off.

"Jake."

"Dean, be nice."

"I am being nice." Dean smirked.

"Yeah whatever." Peyton muttered.

"So anyway Jake…"

"Yeah Nate."

"Who was that woman who answered the phone?" This had everyone's attention.

"Older or younger?"

"Well younger first then older? Why?"

"Well the older one is my wife Rachel," everyone's mouths dropped open at that revelation. "And the younger is my daughter Jenny, she's two." Again everyone was shocked.

"You're married?" They all whisper yelled to him. Jake smiled a huge smile then.

"Yeah I am. She's perfect."

"Wow." Nate said.

"Huh." Dean remarked.

"That's great Jake!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Yeah I know." At that moment the door opened again.

"Luke!" Jake said. While Dean just went and sat next to Peyton to show his support for her.

"Hey Luke," Peyton murmured when he walked closer to her.

"Yeah hi Luke," Dean glared as he said this, and walked to the corner of the room away from the bed.

"Hello Luke." Nate rolled his eyes as he said this.

"Hey Dean, hey Jake, hello Nate." Luke said back. "Peyt, do you need anything? Can I get you a book or magazine or anything? How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

"Luke stop." Peyton could hear Dean chuckling softly at this. "Winchester! I need meds now!"

"Well tell the nurse then."

"Uhhh I have guests ya know, you go." Dean huffed as Peyton turned to talk to Nate. Peyton could hear Dean grumbling on his way out, which made her laugh.

When Dean walked back in he could see the annoyance on Lucas' face, and he saw that so could everyone else. But everyone else also knew why Peyton made Dean go tell the nurse, and they all knew it was because Dean had been the only one here for Peyton anytime she needed him. The nurse came in gave Peyton her meds, and left. About five more minutes of mindless chatter the door opened again. The five in the room turned their heads to see Brooke Davis walking through the door.

"Brooke?" Peyton breathed out. Brooke looked over at her best friend and felt tears welling in her eyes, but she closed her eyes and breathed for a moment, then opened them back up.

"Hey Peyton." Brooke gave her a soft small smile. "Oh hey everyone."

"Hey Brooke." Jake said.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas replied.

"Hi Brooke," Nathan spoke softly, amazed how beautiful she still was.

"Hey Brookie," Dean looked at her and said.

"Brooke you look different, good different but still different. What I mean is, you well, you look amazing," Peyton said.

"Thanks Peyt. It means a lot to me that you think that."

"So," Peyton began. "It looks like we're missing one." Everyone had realized it, but nobody wanted to bring it up. They all knew that they messed up with her; she was the one who didn't come back to school after the whole video incident. "Dean did you call her?"

"Me? No I didn't call her. I called Brooke, who called Nate, and then from there on I don't know who called who."

"I called Jake," Nathan replied.

"I called Lucas," Jake immediately picked up.

"And I called Haley, obviously." Luke said.

"Yeah, well what'd she say Luke? Is she coming or not?" Peyton was anxious to see her best friend who she hadn't seen in five plus years.

"I honestly don't know, Peyt."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"To be honest, she just gave me the impression that she thought she wouldn't be wanted here, and she was so I don't know how to describe it, you could just tell that, our opinions mattered the most to her and we let her down when we shut her out. So she didn't want to come back." Everyone was quiet after that, none of them knew how much their opinion of Haley mattered to her, and they all realized that, that was why she ran away, because they had let her down.

"Well guys I hate to cut this reunion short, but I gotta go, I'll be back tomorrow though, ok Peyton?" Jake asked.

"Yeah Jake I understand." Peyton replied.

"Yeah I should probably head out too," Luke said.

"Ok bye Lucas." Peyton replied.

"Me too, sorry Peyton."

"Its fine Nate, just come back before you leave, alright?"

"Ok I know I just got here but I gotta go Peyt I'm sorry. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Ok night, B. Davis." With that Brooke grabbed her stuff, and walked out. "Well looks like it's just you and me Winchester."

"Actually Peyt, I have to go too, I have to call Sam, and see how the contract stuff is going," Dean said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Its cool Dean, I know you need to see what great thing Sam has done for you now. I'll see you tomorrow though right?"

"You couldn't pay me enough to stay away."

"Good, night Winchester."

"Night Sawyer." Dean walked out of the hospital and out to the parking garage, barely missing the person on the other elevator on their way up to see Peyton.

When Peyton saw the door to her room opening, she hollered to the person, "What's wrong Winchester forget your keys again?" Then she started laughing, until she heard a soft laugh laughing with her. She lifted her head up really fast to see none other than Haley James standing in her doorway with tears in her eyes.

"Hey P."

"Haley?"

"Yeah, I decided it was time to come see my best friend."

"I'd say it is, but visiting hours are almost over." Peyton was sad she wouldn't be able to talk to Haley longer.

"I know they are. Sorry I came so late."

"Its fine, I'm just glad you came. Haley you look fancy, all dressed up and stuff."

"Oh that's because I finished a concert just in time to grab my bags and jump on the plane, and I haven't had time to change. Sorry is it too much."

"No, no, no it's fine. I like it; it represents a new Haley James."

"That it does Sawyer that it does."

"Ok P I should go, visiting hours are over, but I'll come back tomorrow."

"Do you promise?" Peyton knew she sounded like a little girl but she didn't care, she wanted Haley to stay longer, so they could make up their lost friendship.

"Yeah P I promise. I'll see ya ok?"

"Yeah see ya." Haley walked out the door, right after. As Haley walked down the hallway, she was looking at the floor so no one would recognize her and ask her for her autograph, she didn't want to sign or take pictures for anyone right now. She was almost to the elevator when she rammed into someone. The person instead of letting her fall pulled her into their muscular chest, and Haley couldn't help but notice they were taller than her too.

"I'm so sorry," Haley started. The person she knocked into froze on the spot with Haley against his chest.

"Haley?" The deep voice made Haley freeze on the spot also. She hesitantly looked up into the eyes of the man that she broke his heart, and he broke hers.

_Haley stared at the boy in front of her, "I'll do it Chris," the boy's eyes lit up like a kid's on Christmas day. _

"_You serious?" _

"_Deadly, I'll do this whole tour with you and the girls," Haley semi smiled at him, she saw Chris bite his lip. "What?"_

"_Does this sudden change of mind have something to do with that whole video?" Haley hung her head slightly. _

"_You saw?" _

"_It's kinda all over the internet, Hales the whole worlds probably seen by now," Chris laughed softly. "Look I really don't care why your coming I'm just glad you are," Chris smiled at her as he wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders. "And for the record I never thought of you as a slut," he smiled back at her, causing Haley to hit his gut hard._

"_Don't make me regret this decision." she pointedly told him._

_End flashback_

Haley couldn't believe she was standing in his arms again and for some strange reason it still felt like the right place to be,_ "_Dean," she softly breathed out. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into you."

"Uhhh, its ok Hales, its fine." Haley started to pull back, and Dean hesitantly let her go, he loved having her in his arms again. When she knocked into him, he had no idea it was _her_ but now he realized that was why she felt right in his arms, and now that he had, had that feeling again he didn't want to let her go. But he knew he had to.

"I um…..I should go, I'll see…..you…Tomorrow?" Haley could only hope she would see him tomorrow.

"Yeah of course." Dean was happy that he would get to see her again tomorrow. He couldn't believe how different and grown up she looked. He thought she looked sexy before, but he loved her new hairstyle and her clothes made her body look even sexier, and he couldn't help it when his thoughts turned in a different direction then they should have been going. He stopped them right then and realized he needed to go get his keys that he left.

"Well goodnight Dean," Haley didn't wait for a reply just turned and walked away.

_Flashback_

_Dean arrived to find Haley's house in darkness, he went against his better judgment and came to collect his stuff he'd left there over the past few months, but mostly it was just to see her so he could sleep tonight, he was gob smacked when Haley's father opened the door. _

"_Hey Dean," he answered brightly like nothing had happened._

"_Mr. James aren't you supposed to be on holiday with the other parents?" Dean questioned confused. _

"_Yeah but Hales called saying she needed me for something so here I am, signing leaving papers and giving her permission to travel the world."_

"_Wait what?"_

"_Haley didn't tell you guys?" Mr. James stared at the boy confused "She got an opportunity to tour with a band called The Wreckers, and she really couldn't say no so she asked if she could go."_

_Dean stared at the man, and felt something once again break in his chest, "You ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just collecting some of my stuff I left laying around your place."_

"_Sure I'm gonna be here a few more hours so have at it," he smiled at the boy. "And Dean I don't know why Haley didn't say bye but she looked really torn up so I'm guessing she just didn't want to be even more upset or have a reason to say no," Mr. James told him as if he was trying to sooth the boy. _

_Dean just nodded back at him, "I totally get it," truth was he was pissed, but he knew he had no reason to be._

_End flashback_

"Goodnight Haley," Dean whispered to her back with a smile on his face. He quickly turned back towards Peyton's room to get his keys, and when he walked in to get his keys he saw Peyton sleeping peacefully. He grabbed his keys and left the hospital again, and headed to his hotel.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? **


	20. The Cam Before The Storm

**Mandi: Hey guys so we're really, really, really, really sorry this is took so long and there are no excuses for it being so late, but sometimes I need to work. I know bummer, but reality and my shoe addiction call for it so I blame that for its lateness. **

**However I really want to take this small window of opportunity and thank all you amazing readers, alerter's, reviewers that you truly are made of awesomeness, and me and Tori both luv yas for it *big hugs* **

**Ok so I'll let Tori finish ;)**

**Tori: Hey guys like Mandi said we're so very, very sorry for this being so late. Uhhh school has been horrible, ugh college, it's so not fun. LOL. Hmmm what else? Again sorry. I'm making this author's note short and sweet because you've waited long enough! Oh wait! What did you guys think of the premiere last night? I didn't get to watch it, but I'm watching it now. So yeah! Ok see you at the bottom. Hope you like!**

**AN: We don't own anything except plans to rule the world, and to steal Jensen and Misha. **

**Mandi: Yeah we're still working out the kinks but I think by mid November in the year 2020 we'll have it figured ; ) **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Deceptions and Lies

The sun blaring through the window was what woke up her from her awesome dream. She's pretty sure it was a dream cause no way in hell did her friends all suddenly return to Tree Hill without so much as a second thought, especially Hales.

She smirked softly when she saw the boy she had become so dependant on laying, more liked sprawled across the chair in front of her, she would have laughed out loud if the door to her room didn't suddenly whip open in a frenzy and in marched Brooke Davis, phone in hand attached to her ear, her other hand wrapped around a thousand magazines.

"Victoria." she started as she shut the door behind her. "Woman, will you listen to me." it was more a command and Peyton raised an eyebrow smugly at her, as Brooke held one finger up while dropping the magazines on the bed.

The noise woke the boy up with a start, "Peyton." He called out still half sleeping.

"Breathe Dean. It's only Brooke." Peyton laughed flicking through one of the mags.

"No, you're not getting it. She's a friend which means something to me…." Dean ran a hand down his face staring up at the raven haired beauty who still could command a room around. "I'm staying end of story. So you tell the buyers I will reschedule when I get back. Goodbye Victoria." Brooke looked ready to close her phone but then quickly added, "_GOODBYE Mother_, yeah I went there."

She slammed the phone shut, sucked in a deep breathe before turning with the biggest smile on her face towards both; Dean held a smug laugh back as Peyton give her an, 'I'm sorry look'.

"So Mummy dearest says hi and get better soon." Brooke smiled at the blonde who burst out laughing, as Brooke pushed herself down beside Dean who glanced at her out the corners of his eyes. "Say anything piggy and I'll make you eat dirt." she empty threatened him, causing him to laugh and nudge her just as the door blew open once more.

"Hey." Lucas smiled at Peyton as he entered slowly, catching the two sitting in the corner looking slightly pissed at him but hiding it well. "Hey guys." he acknowledged, Brooke give a half hearted smile while Dean just nodded before forcing his body back against the seat.

Peyton noticed the coldness, and frowned at Dean for his behaviour (and by frowning we mean throwing a pillow at his head), "Dude." Dean laughed as he moved the pillow; Brooke smiled softly and found she felt enviousness of their little relationship. "What was that for?"

"For being a Winchester," she retorted going back to reading, but not before patting the chair next to her for Lucas to sit down.

"P, we talked about this," she looked up at him slowly. "I can't help being good looking and a Winchester to top it off." both Brooke and Peyton laughed, Lucas even allowed a small smile to cross his face when Dean smiled slowly at him and shrugged one shoulder.

The door opened once again and Dean rolled his eyes, "God, P, you'd think you were popular or something." Dean laughed as Peyton pulled a face.

"What did we miss?" Nathan asked taking in his once best friend's face who was double over laughing and the rest of the room; his eyes lingered a little on Brooke who smiled up at him slowly. Dean nudged her gently noticing the little gesture and she rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour.

"Nothing much, Nate," Peyton smiled when she saw Jake behind Nathan, but spared a quick glance towards Dean who was too busy play fighting with Brooke to even acknowledge the guy was there. "Jake, come here," Peyton held her arms out for the hug she had been wanting so much.

"So I guess, Haley decided not to come after all." Lucas added looking around at the sea of faces he once thought were inseparable, Dean hung his head and ran a hand over it, while Peyton frowned at the movement before shrugging.

"Good." Brooke breathed out quickly but unsurely, Nathan turned to her quickly.

"What do you mean good? She was just as much as part of this gang as you were." Nathan defended his absented friend.

"Oh, you would defend her." Brooke spat out.

"Guys," Jake tried to calm the storm before it began. "We're not here to fight, we're here for…."

"Yeah you would defend her honour too." Only this time all eyes fell on Dean who had went back to leaning back into the chair staring up at the ceiling.

"Dean." Peyton's voice had his head snapping up. "Enough."

"Why? So I don't hurt his precious little feelings…"

"Dean, what happened between me and Haley was a mistake and a big one at that, but I never meant to hurt you or her for that matter."

"Yeah but it did." Dean answered.

"Oh and your mister perfect," Lucas throw in there.

"What does that mean, I wasn't hiding anything."

"No, just the fact that Peyton was ill, _oh and yeah_, on drugs." Brooke whipped out there, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Guys," Peyton tried this time.

"It wasn't my place to tell and beside I made a promise to a really good friend, and I intend to keep that promise, and I have." Dean threw back defending himself.

All four glared at each other as Peyton just shook her head at them.

….

Haley played with the idea of running, just like she had all those years ago. With the deepest of breaths she stepped out of the lift and headed towards the room.

"Oh, grow up Haley. What happened all those years ago, I'm sure they've moved on from then."

'Yeah right,' her inner voice laughed at her, as she reached the door.

She couldn't really see much as something blocked the window of the door, sucking in another deep breath she pushed the door wide and smiled widely. "Hi," she breathed out stopping what ever argument was going on as six sets of eyes fell on her.

"Haley?" Lucas breathed out standing up to face her.

"Oh my god, Hales." Nathan smiled stepping towards her slowly.

"It wasn't a dream." Peyton smiled widely at the girl, Haley smiled sweetly at her friend as she reached out a hand to gently squeeze it.

"Did I miss something?" she asked nervously, Peyton opened her mouth to explain that everyone was just airing their dirty laundry again but Brooke got in there first.

"Yeah the plane back to where ever you came from."

"BROOKE!" four voices sung as if she had broken some law, Peyton had noticed Dean had went ridged and quiet when Haley entered and she offered a _sympathetic_ smile when she realised that Dean still held feelings for the brunette in front of them.

"Ok, so I see you didn't miss me." Haley shot back to Brooke, the truth was Brooke missed her the most, she hadn't realised how much Haley was a part of her world till she was gone, but there was no way she was telling her that.

"Not really." She lied as she sat herself back down next to Dean in a bid to hide from the brunettes gaze, but it only emphasised the fact that Dean was actually in the room.

"_OK,_ who wants coffee guys?" Lucas tried to break the tension quickly.

"Love some." Nathan answered rubbing his temples, Jake nodded while his phone buzzed in his pockets, "Excuse me guys." He smiled mostly at Peyton before leaving the room, making sure to avoid touching or breathing the same air as Haley so as not to upset Dean.

"Hey baby." he smiled as he answered his phone and closed the door behind him, Peyton smiled as she watched her former best friend talk to his family, she says former because well let's face it Dean filled that position up a long time ago.

"Who's up for helping with coffees?" Lucas asked hopefully, Haley nodded at him.

"I'll help you." Lucas smiled at her and crossed the room, before stopping to turn to them all expectantly.

"What?" Brooke asked pissed he was just watching and not speaking.

"I'm guessing everyone still takes their coffees the same way?" He asked nervously and Brooke rolled her eyes with a flick of her wrist she turned to the window. Dean glared at the brunette for her behaviour and nodded up at Lucas deciding that being a dick to the guy wasn't helping Peyton at all.

"Yeah man, two sugars, cream."

"Same." Nathan tried to smile but was finding the forgiveness part hard with Lucas; he felt a soft tap to his shoulder and turned to find Dean nodding at him.

"And once Brooke takes the stick out of her ass she can get her coffee." Dean answered for the brunette, who turned to glare at him.

"Excuse me?" Lucas practically pushed Haley out the door away from the hostilities in the room. Peyton hung her head and mumbled something, only looking up when she felt the bed move under her and turned to see Dean laying beside her smiling up at her.

"Ass," she smirked at him.

"Loser," he smirked back smugly.

Jake walked back in and saw Dean lying next to Peyton and Nathan watching Brooke while she stared at something outside the window intently.

…

"So what made you decide to come home?" Lucas asked as they waited in line.

"First off this isn't home anymore. Second, Peyton." she told him. "What did you come back for?" she asked fixing her own coffee.

Lucas stared down at her then his own coffee, "The truth?" Haley looked up at him and nodded. "I don't know." Haley frowned softly at him. "I guess part of me wanted to make sure Peyton was alright and part of me wanted to see everyone again, but there was this tiny part of me that said don't go." he looked away as if disgusted with himself. "Haley being back here makes me feel like that stupid ass teenager who let his best friends walk away because he was too afraid and stubborn of the truth."

Haley sucked in a deep breath, and placed a hand on his forearm. She didn't have too say anything for him to know she was right there with him, from the minute she stepped off the plane back in Tree Hill, the need to flee swept over her body.

They walked in silence back to the room, all the while trying to gear them selves up for whatever fight was still happening inside, but as soon as the door pushed open, they were met with laughter.

"Wow, time warp." Haley muttered to Lucas who smirked while nudging her softly, handing out coffees.

It wasn't planned, but somehow Haley had Dean's coffee and she smiled up at him as she handed it over, but he ceased to acknowledge she was even there. Nathan offered her a small smile.

"What's so funny?" Haley asked trying to join in whatever was happening, all eyes fell on Jake who was smiling at a picture in his hands, and he handed it to Haley with a forced smile, all the while his eyes casting a look at Dean who seemed to be a little calmer about Jake and Haley being near each other.

"My daughter."

"You have a daughter?"

"That's what he just said, genius." Brooke fired back to the brunette who pursed her lips together tightly.

"Ok Brooke, get whatever you wanna say to me out there." Haley stood lifting herself to her full height.

"Guys," Nathan warned, he cast a glance to Dean who shrugged and went back to sipping his coffee and lying on Peyton's shoulder.

"Oh you don't want to hear what I have to say."

"No, I do so tell me."

"Fine, you're spineless," Brooke smirked at her.

"That's it, I'm spineless." Brooke looked down at the ground as Haley's words hung in the air around them.

"You're also a bitch."

"Spineless bitch, gotta say never heard that before." Haley rolled her eyes, turning her back on the raven haired beauty.

"You don't get it do you Haley. It wasn't just Dean you hurt with your little confession of feelings." Haley turned, confusion written in her eyes. "I'm in love with Nathan Scott. But I slept with my best friend and I'm shacking up with my best friend, because I can't decide."

"Brooke." the warning shocked everyone to turn to Dean, Haley was about to smile thankfully at him. "You forget liar." Dean added mostly to Haley, Nathan hung his head in shame that this is what this little reunion had turned into.

Haley sucked in a breath as she turned to face them all, "Judge me I don't care anymore, because I'm better then all of you. I realised the mistakes _I _made," she looked at Dean who hung his head, "and tried to make up for it, but you shunned me, especially you." Jake got the heated gaze this time.

"Hales I was young and stupid, I didn't know what I was doing." he defended.

"Yeah so was I, but that didn't seem to matter to anyone." she looked at them. "It was easier to name call and leave because we were terrified of the reality that things were actually changing for us."

Peyton could feel the small waves of pain slowly rising as she listened to them fight about who was right and who was wrong. Haley kept right on going on a roll; she had wanted to say these words for so long but didn't think she'd ever get the chance. "I mean, Brooke," she turned to face her. "You were sleeping with Nate, while secretly pining for Luke and I'm the slut." Brooke hung her head, "And Luke you were just as bad, Peyton and Brooke. Can't you just pick one?" he hung his head in shame. "Nate, I really don't think you did anything to hurt anyone, sweetie, but your actions after weren't very noble." Everyone noticed she'd left Dean for last, "And you _honey,_" she mocked. "You're the biggest liar of us all." Dean glared up at her but Peyton laid a hand over his and Haley laughed out loud. "You know you can fool everyone around thinking there's nothing going on but friendship between you two but I see right through that I have from day one."

Peyton was about to tell Haley that there truly was nothing going on, but Dean cut in quickly with enough hatred to fill the room.

"What if there is?" he fired at her catching her by surprise. "What's it to you? You moved on so did I." the words hung thickly in the air and Peyton rolled her eyes at his stupidness.

"Ok guys this isn't solving anything," Peyton spoke up gripping her sides tightly. "We all made mistakes, and we're all sorry for them, but fighting and arguing and _pretending,"_ her last part was aimed at Dean, "isn't going to change things."

Everyone hung their heads, "So I suggest we move on and start fresh, what do you guys think?" they all shared a look and nodded back at her.

"Best idea all day Sawyer." Nathan smiled at the girl who nodded back at him.

"Winchester." He flinched at her tone. "Get the nurse, now please." he stood obediently and left the room muttering under his breath, Peyton glared at Haley, "and you learn to think before you spit things out of that trap." Haley glared at Peyton, "You might be a rock star to the world Haley, but here in this room you're a guest, _ALL of you are _guests in my room. Get it." They all nodded quickly and silently and watched as Peyton wriggling in pain, "and any of you tell Dean about this I swear I'll do something really…really terrible to you all," she laughed. "Like say something nice to one of you."

"Oh god we don't we want that." Brooke laughed breaking the tension, all the rest burst out laughing and watched as the nurse came in shocked at the amount of bodies in one room.

"Um, there's only supposed to be two to a room." she smiled nervously, making everyone laugh.

As the gang laughed and joked around with the nurse and Peyton played the 'but I might die soon' card, needlessly to say Dean and Lucas didn't find it funny. Haley's phone buzzed to life in her purse, reaching into her bag and pulling it out.

She was smiling as Peyton and Nathan both sweet talked the nurse, she flipped her phone over and stared at the number on the screen, it flashed as unknown. Haley frowned at the number, before scrolling to the text.

She felt her heart stop as the text practically stole the breath from her, 'You didn't think you could leave and I wouldn't find out where you went, did you? I told you before; you belong to me, no one else.' Underneath flashed a picture of Haley and Lucas at the coffee counter, where Lucas had one arm wrapped around her shoulders as they waited.

She felt her world crumble, as she stared at the picture and the message and the number in shock.

She hadn't noticed the sudden silence in the room, till she heard, "Haley, you ok?" Nathan asked from his spot across the room, when he said this all of the gang noticed Haley in a trance of some sort. "Haley?" this brought Haley out of her shock and fear.

"What?" she asked nervously, slamming her phone shut and looking up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked again with a frown at her behaviour.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just work related rock star stuff, nothing to worry about." she tried to smile convincingly and it seemed to work on all but two people.

Brooke and Dean shared a look that they knew it wasn't work related rock star stuff, she wasn't convincing them at all, the two always could see right through her when she lied to them and now wasn't any different. They knew something had genuinely made her scared, and they wanted to find out what it was.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun cliff hanger. Oh what evil geniuses we are (NOT!) LOL, but trust us you'll love it (we hope anyway). Ok Tori your turn, I'm off to find some cardboard for our taking over the world signs, what do ya think off 'stop here to join the madness' lol ;) **

***Tori rolls eyes and shakes head* Anyway guys ****as always read and review please. I'm off to stop Mandi and work on our next chapter.**

***Mandi waves to you all***


	21. Sometimes Things Come Back

**HEY GUYS! SO WE'RE UPDATING AGAIN! YEAH I TOLD YOU GUYS IT WOULD BE SOON! SEE? WE CAN UPDATE ON TIME! LOL. UMMM LET'S SEE OH WE'LL TRY AND UPDATE AGAIN SUPER, DUPER SOON! LOL. I PROMISE WE'LL TRY I DON'T KNOW MANDI'S SCHEDULE OR MINE. LOL. UMMM LET'S SEE WE LOVE YOU GUYS, AND WANT TO TAHNK YOU FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE IN THIS STORY! ALRIGHT SO EVERYONE KNOW HOW HALEY'S THIS BIG TIME SINGER IN THIS STORY, RIGHT? IF YOU DON'T, YOU NEED TO GO BACK AND REREAD IT SOME. ANYWAYS MANDI AND I COMPRISED A LITTLE PLAYLIST ON YOUTUBE, FOR HALEY'S SONGS, IT'S ALSO THE PLAYLIST THAT HAS INSPIRED US DURING SOME CHAPTERS. **

**SO ANYWAY HERE IS THE LINK: http: / / www . youtube . com / my_ playlists?p = C21270B53FA613BC (WITHOUT THE EXTRA SPACES I'LL PUT IT ON MY PROFILE TOO, SO YOU CAN GO FROM THERE TOO. LOL**

**OK HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE MUSIC AND THE CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMOR: IT'S THE SAME AS IT WAS IN THE LAST CHAPTER, NOTHING'S CHANGED. LOL.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Haley was still pretty freaked out. She wanted to get out of the hospital and away from the psycho that was following her.

"Guys, I hate to do this but I need to call Rodney, my manager, and talk to him about rescheduling my tour, and I have to do an interview on the phone, so I'll see you guys tomorrow," she told the six people in front of her.

"Ok Haley good luck with rescheduling everything, I know how difficult that is," Peyton threw in, to which Haley laughed softly.

"Ok bye guys."

"Bye," all of the gang said in some form, even Brooke and Dean because they could tell she was still freaking out about whatever happened on her phone a half hour ago. Ten minutes after Haley left Nathan and Jake decided they needed to leave too. After that Luke decided he needed to leave. Then with one last glance to Dean that they were going to figure out what was wrong with Haley soon, Brooke left, leaving Dean and Peyton sitting there silently until they knew Brooke was really gone. Dean knew Peyton had realized something while he and Brooke were attacking Haley verbally, but Dean didn't want to have the conversation that he knew was coming.

"So Winchester," Peyton started.

"Yeah Peyton?" Dean tried to sound completely innocent.

"Did you run into her last night too?"

"Yeah, I did."

"So what'd you say to her?" Peyton asked more nervously then she meant to, Dean kinked an eyebrow.

"What scared that I would scare her off?"

"No, I was just…." she stopped dead when she saw Dean staring at her dead in the eye. "Yes."

"Well you can chill P, because I was nice as pie to her," Dean forced a smile.

"You still love her, I can tell even though you were completely mean to her, I could tell you still love her," Dean knew that it wasn't a question it was a statement, and Dean could feel his heart beating rapidly as he remembered having her in his arms after so long, and then he remembered how she still smelled the same, then her laugh, and lastly he remembered what her kisses felt like all those years ago.

"I do," he mumbled as he sat on the side of the bed, Peyton rested a hand over his and gently tapped it.

"Well dumbo," Dean gave her a sideways glare that ended in a laugh. "I suggest you do something about it." Peyton told him like it was the easiest thing in the world to declare you loved someone who broke your heart and your spirit.

"Yes, 'cause it's that easy," Peyton opened her mouth to speak. "Shouldn't you be taking your own advice and talking to a certain someone about your feelings?" Dean questioned playfully, he laughed as Peyton hit him with a pillow, just as the nurse came in to bring her, her dinner.

**HPOV (Back at her hotel)**

Why does this happen? I was happy, ok maybe not happy but I was content. I didn't think he would find me here, I mean I didn't tell anyone but, Rodney, damnit he better not have told him. Anyway how did he get that picture? Luke and I were only standing like that for a few minutes, and if he saw that what else has he seen or heard? I'm so close to tears right now because I don't want to deal with him or this obsession he has with me.

I don't know what else he's seen or heard, but I'm freaking out, I didn't think he would figure it out since I haven't been here in five years, and known that I didn't want to come back here. But I guess things change, don't they?

I'm still so freaked out; I mean what if he comes here and does something to my friends, or me? I mean I won't let him hurt my friends, but still he scares me majorly. Before I could think anymore there was a knock on my door, I hope it's not a fan.

"Coming!" I yelled to them, with that I opened the door to reveal none other than Brooke Davis herself. "Did you come here to yell at me in private without any interruptions from Peyton? If you did I'm really not in the mood." Even I could tell from my voice that I was close to bursting out crying. It has been a really stressful day.

"No," Brooke spoke softly. "I didn't come here to fight with you tutor girl."

"Oh, then what did you come here for Tigger?"

"Hales, I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I was just so hurt that everything turned horrible, and by Peyton not telling us she was dying, or anything. I was hurt, and I took it out on you, I'm sorry. Then the next day when you didn't show up, I didn't know what to think. Then when I heard you weren't coming back, well let's just say I never realized how much you were a part of my life till you were gone from it. I mean I missed you Hales more than anything." By this point I had started crying I didn't know what to say.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about Nathan I don't love him; I think it was a little crush, honestly. Umm I'm so sorry I hurt you and everyone else. I couldn't deal with everything here so I decided to leave. And honestly Brooke, it broke me when everyone left me, it did. But I made it through; I mean I loved you guys, I still do, but I was hurt too. The tour helped me heal, but not completely nothing will fully be able to heal me except for you guys." By that point Brookie was crying and we were just a mess.

**BPOV **

I didn't know what to say to her when I went to her room. I just knew that I had to apologize for being so mean to her, I love her to death I mean she's one of my best friends in the world. And I just let her walk away from us, and it was partly my fault I mean I'm the one who called her a slut, and she trusted me. It's in the past now though and since she's forgiven me we can rebuild our friendship. After she apologized and we were both crying, I grabbed her into a hug until we both stopped crying.

"Ok enough of this chick flick stuff," I said to her, channeling my inner Dean.

"Haha oh wow, since when do you say things like Dean?" Haley laughed out.

"Ehh I don't know, it got us to laugh though so that's a plus," I said.

"Very, very true. Well Ms. Davis, would you like to go get a drink with me and catch up?"

"Uhhh yeah, totally," I said. "Let me just go get cleaned up, then we'll go to The Edge."

Haley laughed at me, but then goes, "Ok yeah I need to get cleaned up too, twenty minutes?"

"Yeah I got to go get ready, I'll meet you in the lobby?"

"Yeah in the lobby." Twenty minutes later, I was in the lobby looking hot, and when I looked up Haley looked hot too.

"Haley, you look hot," I yelled out.

"Umm you do too, Brooke," she laughed back at me.

"Ok let's go tutor girl."

"Let's go Tigger."

**Haley's Stalker POV**

I waited for a few minutes until they couldn't see me. God she looks beautiful, and sexy. Her friend is ok, but Haley gosh she's the prettiest girl in the world. I love her, but she denies she loves me. Why would she do that? I think she was shaken up by my text to her, and the picture. But at least now she knows that I'm here to protect her from other men.

I followed them to a bar called The Edge it looked fun. But it doesn't seem like a place she should be, and what I say should be how she does things. I think she's doing this, and going here because she knows I'm watching her so she wants me to be able to be there for her, to protect her.

She's testing me that's it. I know she is she wants to prove that she's her own person. But what doesn't she get about her being mine. How many times do I have to prove it to her? Anyway tonight I'll hide from her and her little friend. But I will show myself soon and when I do she'll wish she listened to me.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**


	22. Some Friends Are Harder to Make Up with

**HEY GUYS! SO IN HONOR OF SUPERNATURAL TONIGHT, WE FIGURED WE'D UPDATE. OK SO NOT ENTIRELY TRUE, WE JUST KINDA GOT DONE WITH THAT CHAPTER TODAY, SO YEAH. LOL. ANYWAY I HAD NO IDEA WHAT TO SAY FOR THE TITLE SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT! LOL. OK SOOO HMMMM...SORRY IT'S TAKEN AWHILE, MANDI AND I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY. BY THE WAY...MY MAJOR HAS OFFICIALLY CHANGED, I'M GOING INTO EXERCISE SCIENCE WHICH IS LIKE PHYSICAL THERAPY AND STUFF. OK ANYWAY YOU GUYS PROBABLY DON'T CARE. YOU CARE ABOUT THE CHAPTER. **

**BUT BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER, I JUST WANT TO LET ALL OF THE TWILIGHT FANS, THAT LIKE OUR STORY, THAT ME (MS TORI CULLEN) IS WRITING A TWILIGHT STORY. AND BEFORE YOU ASK NO IT'S NOT EDWARD/BELLA ALTHOUGH I DO LIKE THEM, THIS ONE WILL BE JASPER/BELLA. OK IT'S NOT UP YET, BUT IT SHOULD BE IN THE NEXT TWO OR THREE DAYS. SO YEAH, CHECK IT OUT FOR ME AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. **

**DISCLAIMOR: YOU ALL KNOW BY NOW, WHAT WE OWN AND WHAT WE DON'T OWN. BUT JUST TO REFRESH WE ARE PLANNING ON TAKING OVER THE WORLD SOMETIME! LOL. AND WE WISH WE OWNED JENSEN, BUT WE AREN'T CRAZY ENOUGH TO SAY WE DO. LOL. SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

Some Friends Are Harder To Make Up With Than Most

Chapter Eighteen:

"We figured out, from the tests we did two days ago, that the lump is fairly small," both men looked relieved that it wasn't as serious as they first thought. "However, the lump is still cancerous and we need to remove it as soon as possible."

She could feel the doctor's eyes burning a hole in her as she refused to look at him, "So what, you're telling us is that it's not serious? That we've all been worrying about nothing?" Jerry, her father, piped up utterly outraged with the doctor.

"How do you get something like that wrong?" Dean questioned nervously.

"We didn't," the doctor calmly told them.

"You just said," Jerry started but was cut off by doctor.

"That the lump was small and could be easily removed by surgery," he looked up to face the blonde who averted her gaze once again.

The doctor sucked in a deep breath, as he stared at the blonde sitting up in the bed. If she hadn't made him promise this could have been sorted out.

_*flashback*_

"_We've caught it in plenty of time this time Peyton." He smiled at the blonde who looked relieved by his answer. "A little surgery and you'll be out of here before you know it, back to that crazy life you lead." He laughed as he stood up, "I'll let your dad back in so you can give him the good news."_

_Peyton saw her opening to fixing things slipping down the drain away from her grip as she watched the doctor reach for the door handle._

"_Um, doc," he stopped dead to face her, he should have known by the glint in her eye he wasn't going to like what she had to say. "I need you to do something for me," he frowned at her before taking the seat she was motioning too._

"_I need you to suggest that I stay in the hospital, just for a few days."_

"_You don't have too; a day surgery is perfectly fine here." _

"_No, I need you to say I have too stay." She told him sharply with a smile, "and I need you to not tell my father anything," once again a frown covered his face as he stared at the blonde, "And I need for you too make a phone call." She smiled. _

"_Why do I get the feeling, I'm not going like what your about to tell me." He sighed out loud as he took in her serious face and determined eyes. _

_*end flashback*_

If he had stuck to procedure he wouldn't be facing two angry men, the sound of a voice brought him out of his thoughts, "When?" Jerry asked calmer than before.

"We'll schedule the surgery for later today or tomorrow at the earliest. The quicker we get this done, the quicker you'll be safer Peyton." Peyton nodded back at him as she gripped Dean's hand.

"Once again," he aimed that part mostly at Peyton who gave him a look, "I apologize for all the discomfort that this might have caused you."

"Its fine, I completely understand." Peyton smiled at the doctor thankfully, he just nodded at all three before leaving turning to leave. "Oh Doc," he frowned and swore under his breath before turning to face her. "Thank you for everything." She smiled at him; he just nodded once again before leaving the room.

…

Dean studied the glass in front of him with caution, "You know it tastes a lot better then it looks." A familiar voice told him.

"What do you want Jake?" He questioned without turning to face the guy.

"To check that you're alright."

"I'm perfectly fine." He told him as he restudied the booze, he could still feel his presence behind him. "You can go now, job done run along and tell Peyton," Dean snapped.

The barstool beside him moved as Jake made himself comfy, "Na, rather just sit here and chat."

"Chat?" Dean echoed. "You wanna _chat_?" Jake nodded at his friend, "Ok fine let's chat about you and Haley." Dean turned to face him to see Jake shaking his head as he sipped the beer the barmaid had past him.

"What do you wanna know?" Jake gave him his full attention, realizing they had to get this off their chests.

"Do you still love her?" the word 'love' hung with such venom that Jake pursed his lips.

"I guess a part of me always will." Jake told him honestly, he could see Dean's eyes darken at the words. Jake knew it was never good to be at the receiving end of Dean's anger but he was fed up and he wanted his friend back. "Do you love her?" he knew the question caught the sandy haired man off guard.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

Luke had gotten to the hospital right before Dean left. Luke had been the one Peyton made call everyone to get to the hospital to let them know to get there soon. Ironically Jake had walked in the door when Peyton was telling Luke about her surgery, so she told Jake at the same time. Although right after she told Jake she had him go look for Dean to make sure he was alright.

Haley and Brooke had just arrived, laughing hysterically, especially after the nurse at the desk told them to be quite. They just couldn't help it, after Brooke imitated a guy they had seen outside with dancing around for no good reason. He was also singing one of Haley's more upbeat songs at the top of his lungs. Haley and Brooke walked in and immediately quieted down when Luke and Peyton sat there and stared.

"Wow, looks like someone made up," Peyton smiled at the two.

"Yeah totally, then we went and had a little to drink," laughed Brooke, while Haley smiled.

"Good I'm glad, but now I have some news," Peyton was smiling at the beginning, and then frowned at the end as did Luke, Haley, and Brooke.

Back at the bar…

Dean was back to studying his drink, "Ever notice how me and you always want the same things?" he glanced at Jake who pursed his lips before pressing the opening of the bottle to his lips.

"Yeah I noticed that." Jake laughed at his friend.

"Why, Haley man?" Jake frowned at his bottle as the words rung in his ears. "You could have had anyone else, so why pick Haley that night? Why cross that line?" Dean voice hung with pain, regret, and curiosity.

"Honestly," he turned to Dean who nodded at him. "I have no fucking idea." He replied taking a sip of his drink, "She made a move, I didn't say no." Jake told him he could see Dean's mind reeling, "Man I regret that night every day of my life."

"Why?"

"It cost me two dear friends." He answered simply, "Why'd you pick Haley?"

Dean sighed at the question and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips at the thought of her, "Because she was Haley." He smiled turning to Jake who smiled back. "I was her first kiss; well I'm actually the one who taught her how to kiss." Jake laughed at his friend as he sipped the beer.

"So I've you to thank." Jake laughed, but stopped when Dean shot him a look. "I didn't mean it like that man, but Haley was the one who taught me how to kiss too." Dean let out a little laugh then too.

"She was the one who held my hand when they buried my mom." Jake hung his head as he remembered that day. "She just held me that night and let me cry, she's the only girl I've ever cried in front of." Dean laughed playing with the liquid in the glass. "It was always going to be her, every step of the way and when she finally agreed I was in heaven. Then the whole tape happened and I knew then she never loved me the way I loved her."

Jake sighed as he dropped his bottle gently on to the bar, "Open your eyes man, she loved you. Still does." Jake told him what he obviously couldn't see. Dean smiled at the idea but quickly frowned as he thought it over.

"How do you know that?" He questioned.

"Man, I'm married I know these things. Haley left because of you, not us, you." The words were like a knife to Dean's heart, was he the reason she ran away all those years ago?

At the hospital…

"So let me get this straight, all they need to do is the surgery, and you'll be fine?" Nathan asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had arrived just as Peyton started telling Haley and Brooke what was happening today.

"Yes," Peyton laughed. "I'm going down soon."

"Ok, we'll be waiting here for you," Haley said.

A few hours later, Peyton's back in her room after the surgery…

"Ok well, I gotta go, sorry Peyton," Brooke said.

"Me too, sorry," Nate said as Brooke left.

"Well I need to go but I don't want to leave you here, Peyton," Luke spoke.

"Its fine Luke I'll stay with her I promise," Haley whispered because she saw Peyton falling asleep.

"Ok see ya Hales."

"See ya," Haley glanced over to see Peyton already asleep, so Haley laid her head down to think about everything that had happened over the last few days.

At the bar…

He turned to find Jake pursing his lips and checking his phone, "What's wrong?" Dean asked noticing how worried his friend looked.

"Rach," he licked his lips dropping his phone on the bar. "She hasn't called to check in, which is freaking me out." Dean could see how much love Jake held for the woman and he sighed.

"Why don't you call her?"

"I did. Man what if something happened too Jenny or her and the baby… what if she needs me and…."

"Ok whoa," Dean turned to the man and grabbed him by the shoulders to face him, "breathe." He watched Jake let out an exaggerated breath, "Feel better?"

"Not really." Jake told him.

"Call her again, maybe she was out or maybe she's giving you time to adjust to this whole fucked up situation." Dean laughed as Jake nodded.

"Your right."

"So Rach, short for Rachel I guess?" Jake smiled as he flicked though his phone pulling up a picture of her. "She's beautiful man." Dean smiled at him.

"Yeah. Why she picked me I have no idea." Jake laughed as Dean retorted.

"I was wondering that myself." They both laughed and for the first time they felt like they had started a better friendship then their original one. "You're lucky though man. What you've got, the wife, the kids, the home, the love of a good woman, exactly what I always wanted."

"And it's exactly what your gonna get Dean."

"Oh really and how do you know that?" Dean laughed.

"Trust me, I'm married." Jake told him seriously as Dean laughed and slapped his friend's back.

"Does that line ever work?"

"It would surprise you." Jake laughed. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Jake started laughing at nothing.

"What?" Dean questioned smiling at his friend.

"Who would have thought we would all be back together in the same town, all because of Peyton?" Dean frowned, "Only P could get us all together like this." Jake smiled as he finished his beer; Dean stared at his friend as everything started clicking into place.

"Dude I will call you later. I gotta go check on P," and with that Dean was gone leaving Jake baffled by the guy's actions.

…

Dean entered the room to find Haley sleeping in the chair opposite Peyton. He stopped to stare at her for a few seconds; she had changed so much, yet not at all. He smiled as she whimpered a little and he's pretty sure the soft name falling from her soft lips was his.

He walked slowly over to the chair she was sitting in and looked down. She was leaning forward in her chair to get her head on Peyton's bed. He noticed then that the back of her shirt had ridden up so the space between her jeans and shirt was bare. He softly smiled when her spotted the medium sized "36" right above her ass. Dean realized then that maybe there was some truth in what Jake had said about Haley loving him then and even still today since she never got the tattoo removed, and she never got something over it. He also thought there was some truth to when Jake said Haley left because of him, not everyone else, because he rejected her. Then Dean suddenly had a thought about then, and why he shouldn't have been so stupid then. He thought that maybe, just maybe in high school Haley thought she was in love with Nate but really she never was because after all it wasn't Nate's number tattooed on her body. It was Dean's.

He leaned down slowly and whispered her name softly making her jump slightly, "Whoa, you're ok." He stated taking in her deer caught in the headlights look, "breathe Hales."

He watched her suck in the deepest breath, before turning to face him, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking in, with P here." He saw her eyes shift to the blonde. "How's she doing?"

"Yeah the doctor said she's going to be great." She sighed out loud. "It's kinda scary how they put her through everything only too tell her it was a so small they could remove it." Dean nodded at her as he turned to look at the sleeping blonde.

"Yeah, weird." He answered under his breath. "Listen why don't you go home, sleep and come back tomorrow."

"You sure? I could stay and keep you company." Haley threw out there looking into his eyes. Dean sucked in the breath and swallowed down the word yes as it etched its way to the surface but he couldn't ignore this anymore.

"We'll catch up tomorrow." He smiled at her, as she nodded at him and grabbed her coat.

"Tell Peyt, I said bye." She smiled softly at him before turning to leave.

"Hales," Dean called out not turning to her, "thanks, for staying with her." He was sure she sucked in a sharp breath at the words as she left the room, and then he said what he really wanted to say. "I missed you."

His attention turned to the blonde and all of sudden he remembered why he was here.

Peyton woke to Dean pacing the room in front of her, "You'll burn a hole in the floor." She laughed sitting up, "What's on that mind of yours?" knowing this was a bad habit of his too do when he was worried.

He stopped pacing to face her full on, "You knew." It wasn't a question more an accusation.

"Knew what?"

"That surgery was all you needed." He told her pointedly. "You played me." He laughed harshly, "You played all of us." He shook his head at her, "Why? I mean Peyton really why?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, you know if they thought that you were dying, it would mean they'd come back. You guilt tripped them back here." He stated as she threw herself up right in bed, ignoring the pain in her side as the wound reopened.

"So what if I did." She hissed at him pissed. "So what if I lied to get us all back together, Dean. You can't tell me it didn't feel good to see them or even speak to them again after all these years?" she argues.

"What you did was wrong P, you tricked me?" she saw how pissed and upset he was with her in those three words. "After everything we've been through, you lied and manipulated me, of all people, Peyton."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted my friends back." She told him tears free flowing down her cheeks, "I just wanted them back." She echoed.

Dean closed the small gap and encircled her in a hug, "I'm sorry." She mumbled against his chest.

"You could have just told me P." he told her pulling away a little to wipe the tears for her eyes.

"You would have said no." she retorted back, he laughed.

"You gotta tell them."

"Why? I'm all better; they never need to know the reason why." She reasoned with them.

"Wasn't part of the reason we all fell out due to deceptions and lies?" He asked her with a knowing look. Peyton made a face as she nodded back at him,

"Ok so you have a point, but once I'm healed and out of here we'll tell them." She smiled up at him as he shook his head, "Fine I'll tell them." He laughed at her stubborn face but then fear took over. "Are we…" He hugged her then and soothed the pain away.

"We've been through too much P to throw it all way." He smiled as he kissed the top of her head and she nodded and gripped him tighter to her.

…

"This is the sixth time tonight Rach, call me back. I'm worried about you and Jenny." He hung up with a sigh as he turned the key in his parent's home. Forcing the door open he stepped into the darkness and grabbed his phone again, dialing the familiar number.

He paused when he heard ringing and a light flicked on behind him. He slowly turned to come face to face with the set of brown eyes that he could lose himself in, "Hey baby." Her voice soothed him in an instant and before he knew it he had her in his arms gripping tightly to her. "Hey, what wrong?" she gasped as she pulled back to look at him seriously.

"When you didn't call or pick up I imagined all kinds of things." She smiled softly at him as one hand fell to her stomach and the other kept a tight grip at her waist pulling her closer to him.

"We're all fine." He looked into her eyes and kissed her with so much passion.

"I love you. You know that right." She just nodded at him as he kissed her again as he slipped his hands under her shirt and ran a hand over their bump. "You've been drinking." She laughed as she kissed him back and let her fingers unbutton his shirt; he just smiled at her and sealed his lips over hers.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE? OH YEAH AND REMEMBER TO LOOK FOR MY TWILIGHT STORY COMING OUT IN A FEW DAYS! LATER!**


	23. Weeks Fly By Like Years

**HEY GUYS! MANDI AND I ARE SOOOOOOOO UNBELIEVEABLY SORRY I REALLY AM! I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE US! BUT WE DID FINALLY UPDATE SO I'LL CUT THIS SHORT, AND JUST SAY SORRY ONCE AGAIN!**

**DISCLAIMOR: MANDI AND I JUST OWN OUR PLANS TO RULE THE WORLD IN LIKE 2020 OR SOMETHING, SO JUST WATCH OUT, OKAY?**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Weeks Fly By Like Years

Chapter Nineteen

"How you feeling? You need more painkillers?" Dean asked as he barged into her bedroom holding a pile of freshly washed clothes "You want something to eat? I bet your hungry right? I'll get you something." He threw at her as he folded the clothes and placed them in her dresser.

Peyton hung her head lowly growling at him, "Dean I swear to god." He continued to ignore her as he fussed over her.

"You want an extra pillow? You warm enough?" He asked as he fluffed her pillow.

"Dean." She tried again, but still he went about ignoring her till she eventually yelled.

"DEAN!" he paused turning to face her, "Enough. I'm fine and you can't keep avoiding Haley." She told him knowing exactly why he decided to become her full time care taker till she was back on her feet.

"I'm not avoiding anyone." He told her pointedly, Peyton raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh alright my bad, so the fact that she's called you every hour on the hour since last week means nothing."

Dean stared at her trying hard to think of how to answer her questions, "Knock, knock." Brooke's voice came washing over them both.

"Saved by Brookie." Dean smirked at her as he dashed out of the room, dodging the pillow she threw at him in the process "Hey Brooke."

"Hey yourself, where's the patient?" she raised one eyebrow searching the small apartment. "Please tell me you haven't killed her?" She joked.

"No, but I might kill him." Peyton joked as she smiled at Brooke and engulfed the girl in a hug.

"What are you doing up?" Dean asked hands on hip acting like a worried father; Brooke bit her lip to keep from laughing at the image in front of her.

"I'm alright dad." Peyton mocked as Dean rolled his eyes, he moved to help her to the sofa but paused when she glared at him.

"Fine do it yourself, but don't cry to me when you injure yourself." Dean told her like a five year old before disappearing into her kitchen.

Brooke stood quiet watching the interaction, "I swear." Peyton started.

"He's just worried Peyton, you scared us all." Peyton felt slightly guilty at those words.

"I know, but hey look," she raised her arms in the air slightly wincing in pain "all better." Brooke give her that 'sure you are' smile she always used when people covered their real feelings. "Anyway enough about me B. Davis what about you?"

"Urgh, what'd you wanna know?" Brooke asked throwing herself down on the sofa beside her.

"Everything. What about you and Nate? You talked yet?" Peyton asked her friend who scrunched her face up at the questions.

"I'm avoiding him."

"What is with you two and avoiding people?" Peyton laughed just as Dean re-entered the room with a beer for him and Brooke and juice for Peyton. "You're kidding me right?" she asked eyeing the juice and his beer.

"Nope," he smirked at her before giving his full attention to Brooke. "And who are you supposedly avoiding?"

Brooke laughed at him, "Oh not _supposedly,_ I am avoiding him like the plague, since last week." She laughed taking a deep swig of her beer.

"Ok what the fuck happened last week, with you two?" Peyton asked wincing as she got herself comfy on the couch; Dean tried to help her discretely but Peyton smacked his hands away.

"Well, after we found out about you," Dean casted a sideward's glance to Peyton who pointedly ignored him, "we went to a bar. Tric to be exact…"

_*flashback*_

_Nathan smiled as their old hang out came into view__, "God it's been years. It hasn't changed one bit." He laughed pulling into an empty spot._

"_Not much has changed with this town." Brooke laughed, Nathan just smiled at her as she got out and he followed suit._

_The inside of the bar hadn't really changed other than a fresh paint job and the music had gotten better._

"_Still the same vodka tonic girl I once knew?" Nathan playfully questioned. _

"_Always," s__he mocked, shocked as they moved towards the bar, she couldn't help but look around the place that she spent so much of her youth in._

"_So B Davis," Nathan started handing her a glass. "What's been happening in your life?"_

_She pursed her lips playfully; falling into old patterns with Nathan was easy for her, "Well I run my own small clothing company….." Nathan almost chocked on his beer. _

"Small_," he laughed "try massive empire Brooke; you've practically taken over the fashion industries with your lines." He grinned at her, when she blushed. "Guess one thing has changed." He paused when she frowned, "Brooke Davis got modest in her old age."_

"_Ok superstar, so what exactly is__ it that you do?" She asked playfully sipping on her drink. _

"_Basketball." He answered simply shrugging. _

"_NBA,__" She laughed. He just shrugged meeting her eyes. _

"_I'm glad everything came true for you B." She smiled. _

"_Yeah me too." She agreed jokingly. _

"_And she's back." He laughed playfully._

"_No seriously Nate, I'm glad the NBA finally saw the potential in you." She met his gaze and smiled, she could feel the seriousness of the conversation taking a turn, "I always did."_

_He laughed out right her comment, "Obviously not where it mattered."_

"_Nate I was young and _stupid, _and I wasn't sure how I was feeling about anyone then." He met her gaze steadily. _

"_I was sure how I felt." He answered easily; Brooke sucked in a breath as the words filled her ears. A heavy silence hung between them as they pretended to listen to music or the happenings in the bar. _

"_Nate," she started but was cut off by his phone ringing, a small smile graced his lips as he read the name on the screen. _

"_Hey baby, why you calling so late?" he answered, Brooke could feel the wave of disappoint rolling over her as she grabbed her bag and motioned to the bathroom. Nathan just nodded watching her go, his heart told him to follow, to tell her he still felt the exact same about her, but his stubbornness told him to stay and chat with the girl who wanted to be his._

_*flashback*_

"I just left after that." Brooke could feel both their eyes on her.

"You left?" Peyton questioned as Dean asked. "Want me to beat him up? Cause I will I have a lot to get off my chest with him?" Dean smirked at her.

Peyton smacked his chest hard, while Brooke just shook her head no and laughed.

"I _still_ lo...like him guys, despite everything that's happened I do." She told them taking a huge gulp of beer and pushing her body further into the couch. "Besides, who are you avoiding?" she aimed at Dean.

"I'm not avoiding anyone." He told her plainly, "She thinks I am." He pointed to Peyton who rolled her eyes at him.

"Haley." Peyton answered for him, "She came here at some point last week to see me, and I have no clue what happened, but all I know is that his phone keeps going off and she keeps making excuses not to come over if he's here." Peyton informed her friend.

Dean felt outnumbered when both sets of eyes fell on him. His two best friends, one he hadn't seen in years and the other who over those years filled the gap.

"Nothing happened." He defended quickly taking a long swig of his beer, the sets of eyes narrowed on him playfully as they searched for what might have happened, and suddenly Brooke's mouth opened like she had just figured things out and then she was pointing at him,

"You. You. Oh god please you did?" Peyton was obviously confused by the pair (and perhaps a little jealous that Brooke could still read Dean like a book even after all these years).

"What?" Peyton asked going between the two.

"He kissed her."

"_She _kissed me." Dean quickly explained.

"And what did you do?" Brooke and Peyton voiced at the same time, when his gaze shifted to the floor they both sighed out loud, "Dean Winchester!" Brooke cried.

"You idiot!" Peyton added.

Dean stood up sighing out loud, "You guys don't understand." They stared up at him, "She hurt me. Fuck it still hurts to think about it, to think that I wasn't enough for the great Haley James, so she slept with Jake and then she wanted Nathan. Do you know how humiliating that was? To stand in a hallway while everyone in school heard that the girl _I wanted_ to marry one day wasn't sure if she felt the same?"

"Did I miss something?" The familiar voice asked nervously from the doorway where she just heard how much pain she'd caused the one man she couldn't escape all these years.

"Haley." Peyton smiled at the girl before casting a glance to Dean who was breathing heavy, Brooke stood up then, "I gotta go." She looked from Haley to Dean and then at Peyton, "I'll call you." She whispered hugging the blonde.

"Yeah I gotta go too P, I gotta call Sam to check in, listen to the rant I'll get for not calling back." He made sure to make it sound like he was talking about a girl.

"Ok, tell Sam I said hi." Peyton smiled up at him.

"Need a ride anywhere Brooke?" He offered, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door completely ignoring the girl standing in its way.

"Bye Hales." Brooke smiled at her pitifully.

"So Hales, you wanna cry or scream?" Peyton asked the girl who just closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

….

"So Sam?" Brooke started as she fished for information into her former best friend's life.

"What about him?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off the road.

"I thought it was girl?" Dean smiled at her a little. "That was cruel." She told him plainly.

"Not as cruel as leaving a guy stranded at a bar." He shot back.

"Just drop me off here." She told him not wanting to fight anymore she needed to clear her head.

"Brooke I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…." She sighed deeply, knowing he was genuinely sorry for his comment.

"Dean we have some issue we both need to deal with, yours are with Haley and mine are with Nathan," she told him, "and running from them won't make them go away."

"Pot. Kettle. Black."

"I didn't run away." She spat out defensive.

"Brookie we all ran away, maybe all at different times, but we all ran away." Dean told her pulling up at the curb; Brooke just stared straight ahead of her. "Me I lost more than all of you," she gave him a quizzical look. "I lost all my family." He told her with a small smile as she let a small crease cover her brow.

"Dean I was….." She tried, but was cut off when he shook his head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I just got so mad at everyone, and I thought you replaced me with Peyton." She told him honestly, hanging her head as the words left her lips. "It's so stupid now that I think about it." She brushed it off.

Dean shook his head grabbing her hand and making her look at him, to anyone looking it would have looked at as romantic in a sense but it was far from it, "You Brooke Davis are irreplaceable to me, besides not even P knows me as well as you do." Brooke smiled and shrugged slightly.

"It's a gift to read you Winchester." She joked, "I'll call you later for drinks?" It ended in a question, "If you want to th…"

"Brookie when have you ever known me to miss a round of drinks with you?" She smiled widely at him, "See ya later." He said as she pulled the door open, just as he restarted the engine.

"Piggy," Dean smiled slightly at the nickname, "give her a chance to explain, you might find that we've all grown up a good bit during these last five years and we all look at love and life a little differently than we did in our teens." She left him with that bit of wisdom.

"You might want to take your own helpful advice and use it." He yelled out at her as she wiggled her fingers bye, before turning and heading down the street.

Dean watched his best friend walk down the sidewalk and into the small café that once ruled their lives. He smiled she hadn't changed either, gotten wiser but she was still the same girl inside and out, but she was right and he realised that if he didn't give himself or Haley the chance to talk he would regret it for years and be even more bitter towards the idea of love.

Pulling out his cell he dialled the number, it rang for a long time before it was picked up,

"Hey, listen can we talk?"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOO CLIFF-HANGER, WHO'S ONE THE PHONE? WE'LL GIVE YOU THREE GUESSES! WE SHOULD UPDATE SOON, WE'RE WORKING ON THE NEW CHAPTER NOW ACTUALLY! SO REVIEW PLEASE, AND WE'LL UPDATE SOONER!**


	24. Old Hauntings

**Hey guys, its Mandi here. So I've been the one who has put off most of her duties for far too long, but if you've all noticed I cleared out all my stories I don't have the time anymore to write, so it was unfair to have you all hanging on waiting.**

**I feel really bad that I let this story slide, because I'm supposed to be Tori's co-author. I can only apologise to you all and Tori big time for making you all wait so long for another chapter, but life wasn't really fair to me in 2011 AT ALL! Let's just say by far it was my worst year ever and it took its toll on me **

**But on a plus note now that 2012 is here, things should hopefully (I cross my fingers, toes, legs, practically my full body) be better this year. And I shall find more me time this year than last (New Year resolution) also my other one is that I'm hoping to help Tori complete this story before January ends. **

**So before I continue to type on, I want to say MERRY LATE XMAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR to all our wonderful, loyal readers. I really hope you all had a great Xmas, and I wish you guys all the best for 2012. **

**So this chapter is my very late Xmas pressie to all of you Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter: Old Hauntings**

She grabbed the nearest paper suddenly wishing she hadn't when the headline read

'CLOTHES OVER BROS SET TO LOSE MILLIONS'

Brooke stared into her coffee cup, wishing for all the answers to life's problems to just appear, but sadly her latte didn't hold such magic powers so she sighed and let her head fall on the table with a thud.

"Are you ok?" she looked up at the voice; a pretty young girl with dark, loose curly hair smiled down at her.

"Just peachy." Brooke smiled.

"You're Brooke Davis." The girl smiled as she took the seat opposite her, "I'm Alex Dupree. I love your line." the girl held her hand out.

Brooke laughed softly at the young girl and shook her held out hand "Nice to meet you."

"So what is a _huge_ celebrity like you doing in _small _town Tree Hill?" Alex asked as she readjusted herself in the seat, getting comfy.

"Um, long story."

"I got time to kill; I'm waiting for my boyfriend he told me too meet him here." Brooke wanted to laugh at the way Alex just dropped some of her personal life out to a stranger.

"Oh so you're not from Tree Hill?"

"No LA, but for the past few years I've been living in New York." Alex smiled "but my boyfriend is originally from here." Alex smiled as she thought about the man in her life.

"Really, who?" Brooke frowned with a smile.

"Alex? Brooke?" They both turned to face the voice; Alex smiled wildly before she jumped out of her seat and into the waiting arms; Brooke's smile faltered slightly "_go figure." _She whispered to herself.

"Hey Nate," Brooke smiled at the boy who frowned at her before smiling at Alex as she pulled out the embrace.

"Nathan, baby you know Brooke Davis?" Alex questioned her boyfriend with a playfully smile as she looked between them both; Nathan just stood there staring at the two girls in his life, granted one hadn't been there for years but still she was constant thing in his life, completely stunned. Had he been back home this would never have happened.

"Yep, I and Nate here go way back." Brooke smiled sweetly at the girl before casting a small glance Nathan's way.

"Well it really is a small world." Alex laughed not sensing the tension in the air.

"I have to go do…not stuff here, so bye." Brooke tried to smile as she stood up.

"Well it was nice to meet you." Alex smiled as she watched Brooke struggle with her bag which had got caught on the seat "Do you need a hand?" she asked carefully.

"NO!" Brooke yelled annoyed with her "No thank you. And it was _lovely_ to meet you too." She turned her gaze to Nathan as she pulled on the handle of her bag "Bye." She nodded.

Brooke sucked in a deep breath when she heard Nathan laugh and respond to whatever Alex had whispered in his ear "Me too baby." She could feel his eyes burning a hole in her back as she left the café.

She'd just stepped out into the crisp sea air when she was hit by something small and red "'orry 'iss" a pair of bright sparkling green eyes smiled up at her.

"It's ok." Brooke smiled back before looking around the street "Where's your mommy and daddy?" Brooke asked curiously kneeling down in front of the little girl.

"JENNY JAGIELSKI!" A voice cried rounding the corner, Brooke stood up slowly to face the voice with a smile "DO NOT RUN OFF LIKE THAT." Brooke's smile got wider as the little girl dived behind her legs to hide from her father "Brooke?" Jake questioned.

"Hey Jake," She smiled as she hugged the taller man.

"You ok?" Jake could see she was upset; Brooke just smiled and nodded at him "Yep just fine." She told him with a smile.

"Hey Jake." Nathan's voiced called from behind her "and you must be Jenny?" the little girl nodded up at him; Jake bent down to scoop her up.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" The voice had Brooke snapping her eyes shut and swearing silently under her breath, the move didn't go unnoticed by Jake.

"Um yeah, sorry babe. Jake this is Alex my girlfriend. Alex this is Jake." Jake noticed that Nathan kept his gaze on Brooke, as if searching for something.

"Hey." Jake smiled at her, before casting a glance at Brooke.

"Nice too meet you." Alex smiled linking her hand with Nathan "So you and Jake?" Alex started.

"No. No. Nope." Was all Brooke could say to the question, she looked at Jake who was trying his best not to laugh at her.

"We're just friends." Jake answered for her.

"What he said." Brooke took a huge gulp of her coffee; a silence filled the air around the four.

"Daddy Ice 'ream!" Jenny demanded with a pout, Brooke smiled at the child happily; Nathan watched her carefully.

"Nate?" Alex nudged him.

"So um, I'm gonna go show Alex Tree Hill." Nathan smiled at the pair who nodded.

"Have fun." Brooke told them not meaning it.

Jake wanted to laugh as they watched the pair walk off in the opposite direction "Wanna go get an ice cream with us?"

"Sure, ice cream sounds good." She smiled at him.

…

She grabbed her ringing phone out of her purse "Hello." She smiled into the phone

"_Miss me baby?"_ Haley froze up at the sound _"Haley Baby."_

"How the hell did you get this number?"

"_I'm missing you baby. I love your little shorts and tank top." _Haley paused as she searched her surrounds.

"Where are you?"

"_Tree Hill," _She swallowed thickly.

"I'm calling the police." She stammered.

"_Now we know what happened last time the police got involved, Haley." _Haley closed her eyes tightly, as the memory of her roommate in the hospital was racing to the forefront of her mind.

"_Now my sweet little Haley, I going to ask you a question and you're going to answer me honestly." _She shook her head no.

"Fuck you." She retorted.

"_Oh you will sweetie, and it will be the best day of your fucking life." _Haley felt sick at the words and more scared of what he was capable off, here in Tree Hill she was alone, back home she was surrounded by people constantly.

"_Now my sweet baby, did you cheat on me?" _

"Go to Hell."

"_Haley; you don't want me to get mad do you?" _Silence filled the airwaves as Haley stared into space _"I'm going to ask you one more time. Did you cheat on me with that asshole Dean when you went to visit Peyton?" _Haley paused nervously shaking her head no; he knew her friends names already "SPEAK HALEY!"

"I didn't." she tried.

"_You're a fucking liar. I saw you, you kissed him." _Haley swallowed.

"Please I was a fool…I wasn't…" She tried desperately to keep the situation calm; she knew what this man was capable off.

"_Brooke looks so sad." _Haley paused researching her surroundings, Brooke wasn't anywhere in sight _"Maybe I should cheer her up, give her a little something to keep her happy or remember me and you by."_

"Don't you touch her," Haley threatened running for her car.

"_Or maybe sweet little Jenny," _Haley's eyes widened at the words _"She's such a pretty little girl, Haley you should really meet her already." _

"Stay the hell away from my friends and family." She warned getting into her car and speeding off towards Jake's house.

"_BITCH…I tell you what to do."_ there was pause as a few deep breathes where inhaled form both side_ "Your making me do it again Haley." _She felt her stomach lurch at the words,_ "Your making me prove my love again aren't you? Wasn't Sarah enough proof of my affections for you?"_

"You're a sick bastard."

"_Maybe but I'm your sick bastard baby." _And with that the call ended, Haley throw her phone on the seat and pressed harder on the gas.

…

Brooke watched as Jenny ran around the sand laughing at nothing "She's adorable Jake." She smiled.

"Yeah, at times," Jake answered with a smile of his own "So what's going on with you Brooke Davis?" he nudge her lightly.

"Nothing," She told him plainly "What's going on with you Jagielski?" she joked back.

"You know she's just a rebound right?"

"A five year rebound?" Brooke joked at his side.

"You know what I mean. I've seen the way's he looks at you; trust me that boy isn't over you. No matter who he's dating." Jake told her simply.

"When did things get so hard?" she asked out of nowhere "Remember when we were kids and all we used to worry about was catching cooties or getting caught doing something we shouldn't have." She laughed.

"Yeah, those were the days." Jake laughed as he reminisced "Everything was so easy."

"Yeah then High school hit us and everything got messy."

"We made it messy." Jake turned to her slowly before turning back to his daughter who was studying a seashell.

"I want that." Brooke nodded towards Jenny.

"I can have her packed and ready to go in like twenty." Jake joked as he stretched out in the sand, propping his arms behind him; Brooke nudge him playfully.

"Not Jenny; although I would take her in heartbeat," Jake smiled at her softly "I thought…" she stopped herself kicking at the sand as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Hey, you'll have that B."

"Yeah, how do you know that?" She questioned.

"Cause I know you, and I know you'll be as successful at being a mom as you are at making clothes." He smirked at her.

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome." Jake smiled "Just talk to him; tell him you still love him."

"I don't love him." Brooke tried weakly, Jake just smiled at her "I hate that you know me so well." She narrowed her eyes playfully as Jake laughed heartily, before turning to watch his daughter again.

Panic and fear set in as both noticed that Jenny was gone "Jenny?" Jake yelled as he searched the beach around them carefully.

"JENNY!" Brooke followed standing up to see "JENNY!"

"Brooke I can't see her." Jake looked around franticly "JENNY."; Brooke felt her heart drop to the bottom of her stomach.

"JENNY!" she took off searching opposite ends of the beach.

Brooke turned to see a flair of red, running towards her "JENNY." She cried as the little girl ran towards her

"'ook what I found," The girl smiled brightly.

"Jenny, you scared me and your father. Are you alright? Where did you go?" Jenny looked confused but searched around for her father.

"Where's daddy?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"We're gonna get him." Brooke promised scooping the scared little girl up and pulling out her cell to call her father "Jake I've got her."

…

Peyton smiled happily as she snuggled backwards into the couch, she just got comfy when someone decided to call her "Great." She sighed getting back up.

She moved about her apartment slowly, her side still ached a little from the surgery but otherwise she was fine, she grabbed the phone "This better be good." She warned the mystery caller, silence filled the call "Hello?" she frowned. She felt a sharp pain hit her head, as she toppled over before everything went black.

"Oh it will be really good. Great even." He smiled happily as he watched the pretty blonde laying on the floor, it was all her fault Haley had returned to this god forsaken town and well that wasn't part of his plans for Haley.

…

Haley pulled up at Jakes house and raced towards the front door, "JAKE?" she yelled yanking the door open and racing in, "Jake?"

"Excuse me?" an annoyed voice surprised her "What are you doing in my house?"

"Where's Jake? Or Jenny?"

"Who are you? What do you want with my husband and daughter?" Haley paused to finally take in this woman, deep red hair and green eyes, the woman from Jake's picture.

"Rachel?" Haley asked with a small friendly smile.

"Yeah, and you are?" Rachel crossed her arms firmly across her chest, as she stared Haley down.

"I'm sorry…Haley. I'm Haley." Haley smiled despite being slightly breathless.

"So you're the famous Haley?" Haley smiled slightly "What do you want with Jake?" She asked accusingly.

"I just need to talk to him. Even see him and Jenny." Haley tried.

"Look sweetheart, I get it." Haley frowned again more confused "Jake. He's really something, but he's my husband. He chose me."

"I'm sorry. I think you got it wrong." Haley tried to defend herself.

"No I don't think, superstar. Jake told me all about you; trust me he's moved on. He's happy now I think you should leave and stay away _from my_ husband and child."

Rachel opened the front door once again and raised a brow at Haley "Now if you don't mind please." Rachel promptly told her.

"I'm sorry." Haley turned to leave completely confused as to what had just happened.

She just got to her car, when her cell rung "What now." She cried into the phone.

"Hey, you ok?" Lucas's calming voice came floating through.

"Yeah," Haley lied "What's up?"

"Peyton's had an accident." Haley thought her world had stop spinning at the words

"Hales? You still there?"

"What kind of accident?"

"Um, Nathan went by there this afternoon and found her flat out on the floor."

"Where is she?"

"Hospital again," Luke laughed loudly "I'm beginning to think that girl has a thing for hospital." Luke joked slightly to ease the tension through the phone.

"Uh huh," Haley muttered as her phone beeped letting her know she had a message

"Hales, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Luke." Haley hung up to find a text on her found; she felt sick at the message and the picture.

She saw Peyton lying on the floor; the message read 'This is all her fault."

…

Nathan paced the hospital nervously, "Mr Scott."

"Yeah," He turned to find the same doctor from before "How is she?"

"She's fine, just a little bump on the head. She doesn't remember how she got it though." The doctor added.

"Can I see her?"

"Sure follow me."

He followed the doctor down the corridor to Peyton's room "Hey." She smiled at him.

"You scared me." Nathan started "Dean's gonna have my head." He joked; she just waved a hand at him.

"Tell him I'll beat his ass if he does." She laughed "I'm fine. Just a bump on the head."

"But how?" She shrugged.

"No idea. I remember getting up from the couch, but after that it's kinda hazy." She thought to herself "I must have slipped on something."

Nathan nodded his head, not believing her story at all. Suddenly Haley burst into the room "Hey." Peyton smiled again, Nathan just stared at the girl she was as white as a sheet

"Oh my god, are you ok?" she chocked back the tears.

"I'm fine. Honestly guys it's just a bump on my head." Haley nodded, as she checked Peyton over but never found a single bruise.

Nathan watched her carefully, wondering why Haley was acting so weird "You alright Hales?" He asked making the girl face him.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine." She answered before going back to check over Peyton.

After about hour Peyton was released back into Dean's care and with a lot of whining and groaning, from Dean mostly, they all left the hospital again.

"I'll call you." Haley promised Peyton as Dean helped her into his car, "Take care of her." Dean frowned at the words.

"Always. Are you alright Hales?"

"Yeah just got a scare," She lied easily, Dean nodded.

"She does that to you." He was about to walk away, but he couldn't when he saw how worried she looked "Look, if you…need to like talk. I'm here." She just nodded thanks before turning and heading for her own car.

Haley sighed deeply when she made it to her car, she turned to see Dean getting into his and leaving the car park; her sight caught something white sticking to the front window, she gingerly pick it up and read the note inside.

'_You should have listened Haley._

_YOU MADE ME DO THIS!'_

"Haley!" Nathan yelled startlingly Haley from the note; she shoved the note into her pocket.

"Nate, what's up?" She watched as he eyed her carefully then made a grab for the letter she hid in her pocket "HEY!" she tried to grab it back, but he was already reading the note.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded angrily.

"Nothing just some sick joke." She tried to grab the letter again.

"No it's not Hales. What the hell is going on? Does this have something to do with what happened to Peyton?"

"Why would you think that?" Haley asked nervously.

"I saw the way you raced in the door, how you doubled check she was alright God I think you checked her pulse like ten times." He glared openly at her "So tell me what the hell is going on?"

Haley stared at him carefully "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Cause he'll kill you." She all but yelled annoyed.

"Who'll kill me? Haley is this some ex-boyfriend trouble?" Haley mockingly laughed at him.

"I wish it was that simple, but I don't even know who he is. He just makes random calls or sends letters declaring his love." She took a deep breath "Well that's how it all started anyway."

"Haley do you have a stalker?" She just nodded at has tears filled her brown eyes.

"When did it start?" he asked concerned now.

"About three years ago." She told him.

"Why haven't you done anything about it?" he wondered.

"I did. Then he…" she cut herself off.

"What?"

"He tortured my roommate, because I told her, and she called the police for me." He stared at her as she broke down pulling her into a tight hug.

"Shush its ok, you're safe here with all of us." Haley just laughed pulling away from him.

"Did you not see what he just did? Peyton brought me here, that why he went after her. He threatened Brooke and Jenny, Nate I have to go back home, so you guys are safe."

Nathan frowned before he got mad "No. He doesn't get to win anymore Haley. Ok." He forced Haley to look up at him "Promise me you won't let him win any more?" Haley stared up at him carefully.

"Ok."

All Nathan knew was he had to get to Brooke check on her and hopefully keep the all the girls close so he, Dean, Jake and Luke could watch them.

"You can't tell Dean, Jake or Lucas. Promise me Nate."

"But Hales..."

"Promise me Nate, they can't know. None of them can know." She tried to reason.

"Ok." He pulled her back into a hug and let her cry.

* * *

**Ok Tori here guys. I'm sorry we haven't updated too! But please review it keeps us going! Thanks love you guys!**


	25. Phone Calls and Visits

**HEY GUYS SO WE KNOW WE SUCK! WE HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS CHAPTER! AND I WON'T KEEP YOU LONG. I KNOW WE SAID WE'D BE DONE BY JANUARY, BUT OBVIOUSLY THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN, SO YEAH! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS MORE OF A FILLER, BUT WE STILL WANT YOU TO ENJOY IT, AND NEXT CHAPTER IT GETS GOOD AGAIN! SO ENJOY!**

**OH YEAH AND WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Deceptions & Lies**

**Chapter 21: Phone Calls and Visits**

"Victoria, I'm…" she was cut off by whatever the woman on the phone had to say "MOTHER!" she yelled to catch the woman's attention, "I own the company and _you _work for me." She reminded her mother, "So fix this problem." She told her hanging up.

She dropped her head and let out a deep breath, "It will be alright. You won't lose your company." She told herself, she jumped as her phone rang again she prepared herself for her mother's voice, "WHAT?" she yelled trying to get the upper hand.

"_WHAT_?" Nathan pulled the phone away from his ear quickly, "Whoa Brooke, I just called to ask you something." He tried to calm her slightly.

"_Nate."_ Her soft husky voice sounded shocked. _"Um, yeah sure ask away." _There was a small pause before she rumbled again. _"I'm sorry about the yell, I thought you were my…someone else." _She stumbled over the words

"No problem." He rubbed the back of his neck. "This might sound stupid but are you ok? I mean did anything happen to you today? Were you with Jake all day, today?"

Brooke paused midway into the hotel mini bar fridge; she was slightly taken aback by the words and the level of concern and slight tone of jealous in his voice, "Um, other than meeting your _new other half_," she thought she could hear him laugh slightly, "nothing out of the unusual and yeah I guess I did, I met his daughter Jenny and we just hung out chatting about old times and the things that happened all those years ago. Why?"

She was pretty sure she heard a sharp intake of breath which normally meant in Nathan's case he was annoyed by the fact she either spent the day with Jake or that she talked to Jake about the past, "Did you spend the day with Alex?" She accused.

Nathan stared at the door where his girlfriend lay sleeping soundly, "Yeah, up until I went to see P." There was a small pause before both made any attempt to speak. He wanted to say so many things but was too scared of what she might say back.

For the longest time they just listened to the other one breathe, before Brooke broke the silence "_Nate why did you call me at nearly two in the morning?"_

"I called to ask if you're busy tomorrow."

"_Not at the moment, why?"_

"Can you meet me at the café around ten?"

"_Yeah sure." _

"Night Brooke."

"_Night Nate."_

He hung up with a smile on his face, he stared at the screen in front of him and clicked confirm. "Babe are you ever coming to bed?" he turned to find his girlfriend with her hair all pulled back, one of his old work out tees on wearing her sexist smile; there she stood in front of him, wanting him and he let the image of someone else wearing his t-shirts take over.

"Not yet, you go to sleep. You've had a long day." He turned back to the screen and missed the hurt that crossed Alex's face at his rejection.

She always knew him coming back here was bad for them; Nathan might think she was clueless but he talked in his sleep and her name wasn't the one he was whispering at night.

Brooke smiled down at her phone for a moment before realising she might have some sort of date tomorrow with Nathan; she raced towards the wardrobe and almost pulled the doors off the hinges as she called Peyton.

"_You better have a real good reason for calling me at this time B. Davis." _ Peyton's voice joked as she answered the call.

"I need your help." Brooke told her pulling out a top and pulling a face, "No."

"_Are you alright?"_ Peyton asked nervously.

"Yeah. No. I don't know. I'm freaking out." Brooke stressed.

"_Over what?"_

"Nate called he wants to meet me tomorrow at the café around ten. Can you believe it; I might have a date with Nate."

Peyton smiled sadly at the girl who wasn't even there, "Brooke sweetie…" she wanted to tell her that they would all be there but something stopped her, "keep causal. Jeans and a sexy top and whatever happens do not freak out."

"_ Babes."_Peyton laughed as Brooke hung up, she sighed when her someone knocked her door.

"I swear to God, Dean I am fine." She swung her door open.

Lucas stared at her apartment door for what felt like hours, before he finally knocked, "_I swear to God Dean I am fine."_ Peyton laughed as she swung the door open "Luke?"

"Hey P."

"What are you…Is everything ok?" She asked pulling her robe closed slightly and moving to let him in.

"Yeah. I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were alright?" Lucas smiled at her as he crossed the threshold into her apartment.

"I'm good. What about you? Do you want something to drink?" She asked politely making her way to the fridge.

"We're cool right?" He asked out of the blue causing Peyton to turn to him slightly.

"Sorry?"

"I mean after everything…" He paused thinking how to say what he wanted to say; Peyton smiled grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes.

"Luke we were kids. We made some mistakes, but we're older now…." Peyton was cut off when Lucas pressed his lips onto hers.

Lucas gently pulled back to stare at her, "You were never a mistake Peyton." His eyes danced between her eyes and lips before she pulled him back into a deep kiss.

Dean rolled his neck to help relieve the tension he'd been carrying lately, after double or triple checking Peyton was alright he'd finally settled down and called home to Sam, who was still pissed that his star attraction was still away finding himself.

He switched the T.V off and stretched as he stood up, groaning when a loud knock came to his door, "I'm coming." He pulled the door open to find a crying Haley. "Hales what's wrong?"

"Can I come in?" she cried softly, nodding he moved to let her inside; she was still so tiny compared to him. "You said if I ever wanted to talk…"

"Yeah," He pointed to the couch. "Sit, I'll get his something to drink." She smiled through her tears and nodded.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" He handed her the beer taking a seat in front of her, she fiddled with the label, "Hales, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She lied weakly.

"So you just feel like crying?" Dean joked as he took a drink, Haley laughed softly at him.

"Can I crash here just for tonight?" Haley mumbled pulling her arms round her chest.

"Yeah," Dean smiled as she stretched herself out on the couch. "You can have the bedroom Hales." He laughed.

"No that's yours…"

"Hales," He started as he picked her up and carried her. "You're sleeping in the bed." She smiled up at him.

"Can I at least walk then?" she laughed as he put her own her feet. "Thanks." A few moments passed where they just stared at each other, before Dean turned away back towards the living room, "Dean..."

"Yeah?" he asked facing her.

"Can you stay with me till I fall asleep please?" It was something about the childlike way she said the words, that made him realise she was terrified of something but he didn't ask who or what had her scared he just nodded and climbed into bed with her, holding her to his chest until she fell asleep.

**NEXT DAY**

Peyton shot up right in her apartment, her head spinning from the rush of blood, turning slowly to her right she found Lucas sprawled out carelessly beside her.

"Crap," She whispered as she quietly tried to sneak out of her room. "Where are you going?" Lucas mumbled from the pillow.

"To get ready."

"P, it's not even eight o'clock yet." He groaned turning to face her. "Just sleep in a little longer." He raised a brow playfully.

"I'm going to shower." She told him as left the room.

"Fine, I'll join you." He retorted playfully.

"What? No." Lucas paused, settling himself on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Peyton? Is this about last night?" He asked concerned; she stared at him trying to find the right words.

"I just think last night might have been a mistake."

"Why?" Lucas pressed "I don't. In fact I wanted it to happen."

"Lucas we haven't resolved anything from our past."

"You said yourself last night that we were just kids. Now we're grownups, and I realised somewhere along the line that I made a mistake and I want to fix that mistake cause I want you." Peyton looked shocked at the words, when Lucas stood and crossed the room and kissed her, "look maybe last night was a bit too fast, but I'm not apologising because I wanted that to happen since I laid my eyes on you the first night back."

"What about Lindsey?" Peyton squeaked.

"I broke it off with her. I told you Peyton, I want you and only you. And I'm going to prove it to you." He stated grabbing his clothes and getting ready.

Peyton stood numbly watching him before he pressed another kiss to her lips and left her apartment.

Dean woke to the smell of waffles and an empty bed, "Hales?" he called out as he got up and ran a hand through his messy hair. He paused briefly when he saw her standing at his cooker making waffles.

"Morning," She giggled, "I wanted to thank you for letting me crash here so I made you waffles."

"Thanks, you didn't have to though." He answered grabbing a waffle and stuffing it into his mouth.

"I want to," she said back to him.

Dean watched as she searched his cupboards, "What are you looking for?"

"Strawberry syrup," She mumbled, Dean stood behind her and reached up to the highest shelf pulling down the syrup she turned to face him. "Thank you," She turned to move before Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her back and kissed her hard.

"What was that for?" she breathed out as they broke apart.

"The waffles," He smiled lightly as he stuffed another one in his mouth, making her laugh at him. "They're really good. Besides we better get ready for meeting Nathan." He smiled.

"Yeah, I better go home and change so I'll see you there?" she wasn't sure why the last part sounded like a question.

"Of course," He smirked down at her as she bit her lip. "See you soon," was all she left him with as she left the apartment.

"You too," Jake frowned when Brooke entered the café; Brooke stared at the five faces of her so called friends, "What are you all doing here?" she snapped annoyed.

"Nate called us all last night, wanting to meet." Dean filled her in, handing out coffees to everyone. "Here." she smiled at his gesture, before glaring at Peyton.

"Sorry." Peyton mouthed as she sipped her coffee.

"Hey guys." Nate's usually cheery voice entered the café; Brooke rolled her eyes even more when she saw the brunette following behind him.

"Hey man." Lucas smiled as he nudged Dean who nudged Jake, "Hi Alex." Jake smiled at the girl.

"Hey Jake," She smiled warmly before taking the empty seat between him and Nathan.

"Really Jake's already met your beautiful girl?" Dean smirked playfully at Nathan.

"Oh please." Brooke whispered as she fell into the seat between Peyton and Haley; Peyton gently rubbed Brooke arms while Haley frowned, confused at the girl.

"Hi Brooke," Alex smirked at her playfully, Dean and Lucas almost choked on their coffees when they realised that Brooke also know Nathan's new girlfriend.

"Awkward." Dean sang to Lucas and Jake, who laughed.

"Why are we here?" Haley asked forcing the entire conversation back to Nathan.

"I've decided we need a break."

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I thought I was on a break?" Brooke added.

"No I've booked that cottage in the woods for us." Everybody frowned, "The one we spent the summer before graduation." Nathan continued. "I figured we're here trying to mend what's broken, but we're not really mending our friendships or spending any time together so why not lock ourselves away for a few days."

"What about Rachel and Jenny? I can't just up and leave them Nate. You guys go…"

"Rachel, Jenny and Alex their coming too," Nathan assured his friend; Alex sent Brooke a look at that part, and Brooke knew Alex knew more then she let on. "So is everybody in?" Nathan looked at each one starting with Jake, only pausing when he got to Brooke who shrugged.

"If Hales goes, I'll go." She turned to Haley who was glaring at Nathan openly.

"Hales?" Nathan pressed unfazed by her anger.

"Fine."

"Good. So we leave tomorrow at eight. I'll take Alex, Jake, Rachel and Jenny. Can you take those four?" He asked Dean who nodded.

"Sure."

"Cool so once everybody is picked up we'll meet back here and leave together." Nathan smiled at them all; Brooke stood dragging Peyton and Haley to their feet, "Well we better go pack. See you guys tomorrow."

"Hales, can I talk to you?" Nate asked carefully pulling her off to the side. "I couldn't think of any other way to keep you and the others safe. At least this way we're all together and there's less of a chance of…"

"It's fine Nathan and thank you for trying to keep me safe." She smiled softly giving him a hug and leaving the café quickly with Peyton and Brooke trying to catch up with her.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked as he appeared behind Nathan who was watching the trio carefully as they pulled away in Brooke's car.

"Nothing, just checking up on a friend," Nathan lied smoothly as he past Dean to stand beside Alex and listen to what ever stories Jake and Lucas were coming up with about him.

Dean felt like his whole world was about to crash around him, she was still into Nathan and maybe Nathan was into her now. Instead of hanging around he left the café and headed home.

* * *

**REVIEW, PLEASE? IT MEANS ALOT TO BOTH OF US! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	26. Chapter 26

Yeah I hate these too, but it's important!

Hey guys so I know, way over due. But I haven't been able to get a hold of Mandi at all, she's even deleted her profile off here. But I really want to finish this story, so does anyone want to co-write the rest of the story with me? I have ideas and what I want to happen, but if no one wants to co-author this with me, it's going to have to wait till after December because I'm graduating from college then. But if someone does co-author with me, then I will try my best to update soon!

Just let me know!

Thanks

Tori


End file.
